Falling Back In
by Write Till I Bleed
Summary: It's hard enough saying I love you and you get a thanks, but having the person you love constantly forget who you are is even harder. AU...Kogan!
1. Phone Call

_New story time!**  
**_

**Phone Call**

I've been waiting for it for what felt like months (which it had, to be exact three moths one week and two days), both my friends were getting annoyed anytime I heard a phone ring I would run to it like no other. So they started to mess with me. One day in the cafeteria we were right in the middle of it, normally they don't allow people to use their phones in there so I was at ease. Even if it wasn't my phone but someone else's I thought it would be him trying to surprise me by not calling me but instead one of our friends on the station with us. So when we were eating, I could tell something was up with both my friends, Carlos and James, they were looking at each other snickering. I was becoming fed up with it.

"What is it?" They both looked at each other than at me attempting to be nonchalant, they suck at acting.

"By whatever do you mean?" James said feigning hurt but like always failing miserably.

"You two are planning something, I know it." They knew I was right, I knew I was right. I was always right with them. I've known them my entire life, we all lived on the station. Everyone knew everyone on it. But like before they tried to cover it up.

"No we're not. We're just sitting here eating dinner with our bestest oldest pal." I looked at them suspiciously but was too hungry to care.

"Fine, don't tell me." I said and went straight back to eating my food. They were still looking at each other snickering every few seconds, then I heard it. A phone ringing and it was my phone because it was _his_ ringtone. I jumped up looking around trying to pinpoint where they put it. I glared at the both of them with daggers, but they played like they didn't even see me glaring at them. I started to walk to the side of the cafeteria where the observation deck was because that's where I heard the phone ringing coming from. Just as I was about there I heard another ring coming from the other side of the cafeteria. I glared at them again and this time they were trying to stifle their laughter. I walked to the other side other side of the cafeteria but again I heard the same ringtone, but from somewhere else again, and again. They couldn't control there demeanor anymore and were currently laughing like maniacs, while people around us were murmuring and looking at me and my two idiot friends.

"Guys." I said seething now. They looked at me and saw how angry I was, they knew they crossed a line, so they bolted out of the exit. I shouted in anger and ran after them. I chased them half way around the station when I pinned them down a dead end. They should have known it was there, we've been living here since we were kids. But they stopped at the dead-end; I could tell they were arguing with each other.

"Dude! It's a dead end!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Do you think he was able to keep up with us?"

"Yes." I said and they both tensed and slowly turned around giving me their best apologetic smiles.

"Hey Logan, how you doin?" Carlos said hesitantly with a sheepish smile. I slowly made my way up to them; I could tell they were scared; they crossed a line. They deserved to be scared right now, but half way to them I saw out the giant window right next to us and saw the ship dock. I knew what ship it was, it was _his'. _I didn't give it a second thought and ran to the docking area.

"Dude, that was close."

"No it wasn't you know he's a pacifist."

"Yeah but remember three months ago, we took a picture of Logan and him, you know doing _it_ and put it all around the station. Hedidn't do anything because he thought it was hilarious, but Logan, he beat the crap out of us." James stood there shuddering at the memory.

"Right, that was close."

I didn't know how fast I was running and honestly I didn't care. I was running past people slightly pushing them out of the way and jumping over all the supplies that people were bringing in. I nearly tripped over Dak who was on the floor searching for something he dropped.

"Sorry Dak!" I said not even stopping. I made it into the docking bay passing all the other ships and drones and headed straight for his ship. I saw him talking to Pauline, which made me a little angry she always flirted, but I knew it was unintentional. She flirts accidentally with everyone. But right now I didn't care, I haven't seen him in three months, and haven't talked to him in one. He barely turned to see me running up to him

"Hey-" I didn't let him finish. I jumped on him and made us both land on the cold hard metal floor as I straddled him. "Ow that-" And again I didn't let him finish, instead I gave him a heated kiss, and he instantly melted into. We both sat there on the floor for a good few minutes in that kiss before I reluctantly let us separate.

"You never called." He saw the pain on my face.

"Sorry, we were attacked and are deep space communication array was damaged in the attack." Instantly I felt guilt and hugged him on the ground.

"Oh my god I'm such a douche! Are you ok? Who was it? I'll make them pay by setting the entire drone army I control on them!" I said looking out of the docking bay and into space glaring nothing really. I heard him laugh, and I looked down confused.

"It's ok, we got rid of them." He said sitting up a little and giving me a peck on the cheeks.

"Good." I said not looking him in the eyes, instead into space as I let the blush slowly crawl over my face.

"Come on, Carlos and James are probably waiting for us, and I only get an hour break before I have to get debriefed."

"Logan will most likely be doing the debriefing." I blushed even more and turned my head to see James and Carlos standing there.

"Carlos." I said giving him a death glare, but he couldn't take me serious cause how much I was blushing.

"What? It's true anyways."

"You know it is." James said backing him up. I just gave them both a glare before I turned back to see him laughing. And then I gave him a glare and he shut up.

"Come on let's go eat dinner. I didn't get to finish because of those two." I said as I grabbed his hand and made them all follow me back to the cafeteria.

We sat, ate, and talked, like we always have, like he hasn't been on a mission for the past three months. We all grew up with each other around, we became instant friends for life when Carlos and James were having a contest of who could eat the most and they both ended up barfing on me. He was there the entire time and burst out laughing letting juice fly out of his nose.

When we were done he had to go the meeting room to give his information on how the mission went. I hated when he did this, because it always lasted so long. Last time he was in there for three and a half hours.

"I have to get in there."

"Why?" I whined like a little kid. "Couldn't you just skip this one?" He chuckled at how I was acting.

"No, I wish I could but this is important." I huffed out like a little kid would and he chuckled. "Don't worry when I get back, you'll be making a lot more other noises." He whispered straight into my ear, and all I could do was blush and go wide eyed. He looked at me in the eyes and kissed me before he walked into the room. As the door slid closed I jumped up in the air and shouted.

"Yes!" And then I heard him burst out laughing as the door slid shut.

I tried to stay awake as long as possible but this meeting was taking longer than even his last one, so far he was in there for four hours. I really tried my best but the lack of sleep from the night before impatiently waiting for his call was creeping up and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up to someone pushing at my shoulders and heard shouting.

"What?" I said as I groggily opened my eyes, sleep still heavy on both of them.

"Come one Logan wake up!" I opened my eyes fully to see Carlos above me shaking my shoulders.

"What is it?" I said now awake fully but enough to know that something wasn't right. I knew something was wrong because Carlos and I both didn't like it when he was in my room. He said that it was too clean for someone of my position on the station, and whenever he was in here he messed with my projects on my desk.

"We're under attack!" I jumped up from bed.

"What! Where's-!" He didn't finish.

"James is at his battery gun holding them back."

"Where's-!"

"He's on his ship fighting back, but there's too many and he can't hold them back for long, we need your drones!" I only nodded and we both ran out of my room to people panicking in the hallway. Some were freaking out while others worked on doing what they were suppose to do to insure the safety of the civilians on the station. We ran to the top of the station to get to my drones, filled with nothing but adrenaline.

"Go to your battery gun, James' going to need help, I'll handle this!" Carlos nodded and ran back down to where James was. I could see he did a lot so far, there were up to a hundred small enemy ships but a fourth of them were turned to rubble, James was always the best at the battery guns than anyone else, Carlos was second best. It was ironic; they weren't even supposed to be on battery gun duty. I sat at my station in the tiny observation deck the captain had turned into my fighting area for the drones just in case we were attacked. He knew my drones would be able to help a lot if we ever were.

"Well let's find out if they can." I said to myself. I put my hands in the glass surface in front of me and it instantly lit up. I looked at the Station system's and saw that the shield was nearly depleted; it was at a stable thirty five percent, all the battery guns were being used 'Good, Carlos got to one'. I thought, that's how I controlled the drones I made, I just had to think and they would follow my every command.

The observation area lit up showing my drones flying out of the fighter bay. I let loose, I normally don't because most of the time it was a test run with my drones and this was my first time using them against an enemy. I made the forty little drones separate into groups of ten and made them each attack a cluster of enemy ships. Each time my drones got near some enemy ships I let them fire at will; little blue glowing missiles flew out of them and followed the enemy ship when it tried to run.

It took ten minutes but we were able to defeat the enemy ships. I was wiped and so were my drones they had no more missiles and all they had left was the collective shield's I put on them to protect the station just in case the shield failed.

I never told anyone but every time I used them it took a whole lot of energy just to control them, and then using them in a fight drained me. I also had to hide the practice video files that they have recorded to see if I was under distress when using the drones, because they had to make sure they would be safe to use. So when we were done I felt like was going to faint. But with what little strength I had I checked the station, we had damage in different sections, none of them were too severe, just little damage done everywhere on the station, but the shield was drained to a measly three percent. I was about to get my drones back when my station ringed up with a call from _him _and I smiled.

"You ok!" I could tell he was worried.

"Yeah Kendall, I'm ok." I was able to get out without sounding exhausted.

"Good. I'm heading back. My ship got a bit damaged; I lost my radar, and have no shields." I was about to talk back when my screen lit up in red, it showed the enemy mother ship _'_Crap!' Then I saw it was powering up its main weapon, which was a giant plasma beam that could easily break through are defenses sense they were so weak at the moment. 'Kendall' I thought he was still out there. Then the shipped fired a horrendous green beam at the station. I didn't even have to think. I was able to get my already depleted drones to fully encircle the station, and thought as hard as I could with what little energy I had. The drones lit up a green yellow hue, and then a sheet of yellow green energy spread from each one and connected together enclosing the station in a bubble. The make shift shield took the hit.

One reason why the captain wanted my drones to have the newly developed shield technology on them 'which I can proudly say was my invention' was because the shield would absorb the hit and then through it right back to whatever threw it at us in the first place. The beam flew off the shield and back to the enemy mother ship and it exploded. 'Idiots didn't expect that'I thought, I was actually too exhausted to speak now. I layed and half fell onto the glass surface I use for my drones. I still needed to keep the shield up because of the explosion and the excess amount of radiation coming out of the rubble ship now just floating there.

"Logan! Logie!" I could hear Kendall calling but I was too tired to talk back. "Logan!"

"…Kendall." I was able to say I was too tired but I couldn't go to sleep. If I did the shield would collapse and then we'd be hit by the wave of radiation that was still flying off the dead ship.

"Logan! Are you ok!" I could hear him through the speakers.

"….i'm….tired…." I was able to pant out; it was suddenly hard for me to breath. I knew it was from the exhaustion. I just didn't think the side effects would come up so fast.

"Logan! Stay with me I'm coming up there."

"…I'll…." Pant "….try…." I had to hold on, this time not for Kendall, but for the people on the station. I had to wait until the shields at least got back up to five percent until I could lower the shield I had up, if I lowered them now the shield would collapse from the intense wave of radiation. I looked up _'four percent….. just a little more' _I was able to stay conscious for a ten seconds before I looked up at the glass screen again 'five percent' I smiled a little and let sleep take over.

* * *

When I heard Logan's shout out 'Yes!' I couldn't help but burst out laughing as I walked into the meeting room. Everyone looked at me weird but didn't say anything as I sat down. What I hated about my job was that I was the youngest ship captain at nineteen, and I hated that I was pretty much second in command of the station whenever I got back. People always thought I was too young, that I didn't have enough experience, but when they looked at my file they would know that I was too experienced to just be a ship captain. When the captain walked in everyone went quiet, even me, even though I know he wouldn't' really care if I was laughing.

The captain was pretty much my adoptive father. I've known him my entire life, and he's taken care of me for as long as I remember. I don't remember my parents; they died in an attack when I was just a baby.

"Ok." He said firmly. "Did you succeed on the mission?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah." Most people in this room hated that I could talk to him so casually and he wouldn't get angry. They all knew of our father-son relationship, so they thought he was playing favorites. I didn't care if he was or wasn't, with my experience I could walk straight up to his face, cuss him out, and he wouldn't do anything, but I wasn't like that. "We were able to get the information on the enemy's next planetary attacks." I said.

"Good." He nodded. The rest of the time we spent was talking about which planet's the enemy were planning to attack, what forces we had in the quadrant, and what we could do stave them off till one of our mother ships would be able to join in the fight. This meeting took longer than any of the other meetings I've ever been in, we must've been in there for four hours when the alarms and red lights lit up. Everyone looked up as the overcome system came up.

"Warning! One hundred plus enemy fighter ships entering radar territory. All workers to their stations, civilians move to the designated safe area's immediately." None of us had to say anything as we went to where we were supposed to go. 'Crap, really now?' I ran to the docking bay. My ship was the largest they currently had and all the fighter ships were out of commission due to faulty construction. So even if others could fly them, they wouldn't even be able to get off the floor. My ship wasn't a 'mother ship' it was ten times smaller, but it was sufficient in a battle. I was just lucky I upgraded the shielding and weapons a few months ago. It was all free cause of Logan. 'I love him' my mind then went blank when I thought that, but all I could do was smile. 'I love him.' We've never said I love you to each other. I mean we've been together for so long we should of by now, but we never did. And I knew deep down I loved him, and that he loved me.

"I love him!" I shouted as I flew out of the docking bay. "Crap." My screen was littered with all the enemy ships that were flying to the station. "No, he needs to know this!" I said and then started firing at the enemy ships. I was in the zone. I was taking them out, but as soon as I took down one another three were in its place.

"_Behind you!"_ 'What?'

"James!"

"_I said behind you!"_ I looked at my radar and sure enough I saw two right on my tail, but before I could do anything they were blasted out of space. _"You're welcome!"_

"Pscht! I could of handled them if you didn't."

"_Sure."_

"_Guys?...gu….is….thi…..on?"_

"_C_a_r_l_o_s_?_!_"_ Me and James said at the same time.

"_Yeah!"_

"How!"

"_You know my mom's head of the communication department; she gave me this all access communication device. I can talk to anyone no matter what channel."_

"_Go get Logan, we need his drones!"_ I heard James yell through the speaker as I blew one of the enemy ships out of the way.

"I thought they weren't ready?" I asked.

"_Dude, that was three months ago, he's got them working."_ I only nodded as I dodged a beam from one of the other ship.

"Go get him."

"_Ok."_ Then we cut off. I knew Logan had his drones, but they were barely functional last time I was here. He could barely get one off the floor let alone all forty.

I thought I was doing well until I was surrounded all around by the enemy ships. They boxed me in and were about to fire when battery fire shot some and gave me an opening to get out of the box.

"_You're welcome…again!"_

"Shut up." I said to James I could hear him laugh on the other side. I was being chased and boxed in when a blue little light flew past me and hit the enemy ship making it explode. 'Logan' I smiled when I saw his drones fly past me and shoot down more of the enemy ships.

It took us nearly ten minutes before all the enemy ships were gone, but by then my radar and shield were down. I was just lucky we had the drones helping. I was heading back when I decided to call Logan I wanted to make sure he was ok. He didn't know, but I knew that all the other times he used his drones they wore him out. He tried to act like they didn't faze him, but one time after a session he fainted. Luckily he didn't remember. So I headed back to the station and right before I entered the docking bay I called him.

"You ok!" I asked once I made connection with him.

"_Yeah Kendall, I'm ok."_ He sounded ok to me so I was glad.

"Good. I'm heading back my ship got a bit damaged, lost my radar, and have no shields." I was about to ask him again if he was really ok, but right before I did I saw his drones fly past me. My radar didn't work so I didn't know what was going on. I put the ship on auto and headed to the back observation area of the ship which was only a few steps away. I stared and the only thing I could think was 'Crap.' I saw the giant enemy mother ship. They were never pretty to look at; they were more of an eye sore than anything else. Designed like a giant foot ball and littered with patches of red and silver armor plates. But what worried me more was the giant green glowing beam flying straight at the station, even if I intercepted the hit the beam would just burst my ship like I was nothing and then hit the station. But before I could think of another plan I saw that the drones made some kind of formation surrounding the station, they started to glow a green yellow and then that light spread like a blanket surrounding the entire station.

"Remind me not to ever get him angry when I'm out here." I said to myself. The beam hit the shield but the shield looked like it absorbed the hit and then it threw it right back at the mother ship making it explode. "Yes!" I said this time me being the one who jumped up in the air. And then I started to my 'happy dance' as Logan liked to call it. 'Logan' I thought then ran back to the control array. I saw the station shields weren't strong enough to hold off the radiation hitting the drones' shields in waves yet, so I thought that Logan was holding the shield up until the station shields were strong enough. But I immediately got worried; I knew Logan could improve the drones since I was gone but knew a side effect like that wouldn't just go away from some software updates, so I panicked.

"Logan! Logie!" I screamed out, he didn't answer. "Logan!"

"…_Kendall."_ I heard him and began to panic even more, he sounded exhausted.

"Logan! Are you ok!"

"…_.i'm….tired…."_ He sounded like he just ran a marathon; he could barely talk without heaving.

"Logan! Stay with me I'm coming up there." I said as the ship finally docked, I stood there for a second until he answered back.

"…_I'll….….try…."_ I ran, I jumped out of the ship and saw James and Carlos right there with smiles, but they fell when they saw how panicked I looked.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Logan." They knew instantly something was really wrong. We took off running up to Logan's make shift control room for his drones. What we saw when we got there scared the shit out of me.


	2. A Ringtone Is What He Remembers

**A Ringtone Is What He Remembers**

I was carrying him bridal style, and he was limp in my grasp. That was scaring me a lot more than anything else, his breath was raspy, and had a cold sweat covering him. People were staring. They've known about our relationship for as long as I have. Their stares were more sympathetic and worried then in disgust. Carlos and James were right behind me as we were walking slash running to the infirmary.

"Fuck! Why does it have to be so far!" I said angrily as we made it to one of the elevators and pushed the button to go down a few floors. Carlos looked like he was gonna break down while James tried his best to keep it together. The doors opened up to the floor that was made only for the infirmary sense the station was so huge. "Help!" I shouted and a few of the doctors saw and ran to us.

"Mind exhaustion." I said plainly. The doctor were stunned but nodded put him on a stretcher and took him away from us. We took a seat on a bench near the elevator.

"What's mind exhaustion?" Carlos asked looking at me and James. I sighed I forgot he was the youngest only by one year but in that one year a lot happened, and a lot of restrictions were put on the people who were born around that time and what they were allowed to know.

"Do you remember the Third War? The one that was happening during we were just born?" He looked away for a second before nodding.

"It was one of our most intense wars we've been through. That's when I lost my parents." I said looking ahead at nothing. "But during that war we used weapons that we never thought we had, they were similar to Logan's, he based his drones off of those weapons. They were weapons that like his used the mind to control the weapons. The weapons we used for the war they were some of the crudest and vulgar we've ever used. But something in that technology, something in those machines caused something bad."

"What?" Carlos asked completely engrossed in the story I was telling him. I breathed in heavily before I continued.

"The mission commands, the main ones had been to fight until we won the war, and that's what they did. They fought until the war ended. The weapons forced whoever was controlling them to keep them controlling them until we won the war. It was one of our darkest moments in are peoples history."

"Why?"

"Because over half of are army used those weapons for the war. They used them for a year straight. By the time we won the war, they were physically exhausted, but also so mentally exhausted that their brains couldn't function and everyone who used the weapons died."

"But why didn't I know about it?"

"Because, it's forbidden to talk about that, that's why the history we have over the Third War is so vague." He nodded in understanding.

"If that actually happened, then why did the captain let him make weapons that are pretty much exactly the same?"

"Because they weren't supposed to be weapons, not at first." James said. Carlos just looked more confused, James chuckled.

"You really need to listen to him more at dinner than stuffing your face." Carlos glared at him but said nothing wanting to know what James meant. "Logan made them to be aids for the terra-formers we have on uninhabitable planets. The missiles he specially designed were made to be precise, that's why they follow the enemy ships. They weren't meant to be home missiles, just too clear rubble or even be used as drills when they have construction on the planets being terra-formed. The shields were to protect the workers on the planet, and he just added the new shields he creates just for fun."

"But there's one thing that I still don't get. Why did the captain let him make them if they were based off of the weapons from the Third War?"

"Because, he reassured me that yes they were based off the weapons from the Third War, but the technology used to create them were a complete difference." We all looked up at the Captain standing there looking at us. We stood up when we saw him. Both James and Carlos saluted him and saying 'Sir!' in unison while I just looked at the room where they took Logan. "At ease." They relaxed. "I even had other scientist that knew about the technology from the Third War look at his designs and the technology he used to create the drones. They all seemed skeptical at first but after examination they said that yes the two were similar but were at the same time completely different." Carlos and James nodded, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was just worried shitless about Logan.

"Still what's mind exhaustion?"

"When the Third War was over, the ones who used the weapons went into a kind of withdrawal at first. Their minds at first were more drained than anything else. A lot died a few hours after they took off the weapons, but others survived. They weren't considered the lucky ones. The exhaustion spread to more than just their mind. It's like their bodies had just lived a hundred years in just a few months. Their bodies couldn't take it and they died, their bodies were too _old_ to keep them alive anymore." I said, not breaking eye contact from Logan's room. I ran to the room when one of the doctors came out, the others were right behind me. "How is he?" I said as I ran up to the doctor.

"He's stable, but we haven't had a case of mind exhaustion in a long time. How did this happen exactly?" That's when I saw the captain step up. "Captain?" The women looked stunned that the captain was there.

"I will tell you, but is it ok if these three boys go in and visit the patient?" She just nodded and the three of us practically ran into the room. What I saw broke my heart. Logan looked like he was in a coma from all the machines around him. Each machine did something for his body to keep his body from becoming totally exhausted. One pumped his blood, the other breathed for him, and the others did god knows what. But all of them were there to ease the stress on his body. I realized that my aunt was one of the doctors taking care of Logan because she walked in. 'I haven't seen her for three months and this is how we meet up?'

"Hey Aunt Sopheine." She looked at me with a sympathetic look and a smile. She came up to me and hugged me, I hesitantly hugged her back. I didn't want to have human contact except for him, all I wanted to feel was him giving me the hug but he couldn't.. "How is he?" I said never breaking eye contact from him.

"We had to put him in a medically induced coma. His body was already showing sign of mind exhaustion. We didn't expect this but we had everything here. We put him on complete life support to ease the stress on his body hopefully it will help, but were not entirely sure if it will. We haven't had a case like this for nearly twenty years. How did this happen?" I still didn't let my gaze leave him.

"The captain can tell you he's outside the room." She nodded and left the room. The three of us walked up to Logan and surrounded his bed. I took the chair next to him, grabbed his hand and kept it in mine, and just sat there; pleading to myself that he would get better. Carlos and James stayed with me for a few hours but they had to go and get debriefed on the attack on the station. I was supposed to go because I was the only one on a ship fighting, but the Captain knew about me and Logan, he was the first person I told that I was gay, and he didn't care. He told me that I could have a couple days off while Logan was in here.

The doctors said that they were going to keep him in the coma for three days, just to ease his body off the amount of stress the drones put on him. Those three days were hell and a blur to me. The only time I left was when I was forced out to eat with James and Carlos. I didn't even leave to go to the bathroom cause there was a connecting bathroom to the room, but I didn't shower. I was asleep with my heads on his bed when I felt and heard something; it was quiet at first but then Logan's hand moved and when I realized his hand moved I jolted awake. I looked and saw that Logan was slowly waking up and that he was uncomfortable with the tube in his throat.

"Aunt Sopheine!" I yelled out, a second later she was running in. She saw that Logan was slowly waking up and ran to him.

"Shh calm down; here let me take these off of you." She said as she slowly removed him off all the life support machines he was on. When she got the last one off of him which was the one that was helping him breath he was coughing and trying to regain his breath. I didn't even wait for him to catch his breath and just went in and gave him a hug. I could tell he was tensed up but I didn't care as long as he was awake.

"Oh my god, you smell." I heard him say with a slight bit of disgust in his voice. All I could do was smile and laugh before I let him go.

"Yeah, that's what I get for not leaving your side for three days." He was about to speak before I stopped him. "Before you say anything I wanna tell you something. Right before the attack on the station, I realized something, something that took me two years to figure out, something that made me smile when I realized it. I love you." I looked at him, and I could tell he was confused.

"Ummmmmm, thanks?" I laughed.

"Please Logan, don't play around."

"Who's Logan?" My smile fell.

"What?"

"Who's Logan?"

"You."

"Oh. So my name's Logan." He said looking at his hands and at himself.

"Sopheine?" I said looking at her.

"Kendall I think it's best if you wait outside." I nodded not knowing what to say. I walked outside and sat in the seats I first sat at when we brought in Logan.

"Is he really!" I heard James's voice; I looked up and saw Carlos and James looking around until they spotted me.

"Is he really awake?" Carlos said looking at me with a huge smile. I only nodded. They could tell that something was wrong though.

"What's wrong?" James said worried.

"H….h..he…he doesn't remember."

"What do you mean?" Before I could answer I saw Aunt Sopheine walk up to us.

"What's wrong?" I said to her, she sighed.

"He has amnesia, He doesn't remember anything. I don't know when he'll remember. I….I'm sorry." I was shocked as she walked away, I didn't know what to think.

"No." I said as I ran back into his room with Carlos and James. He looked at us and attempted a smile but I knew he was faking it.

"Hello." I heard him say. I ran up to him and grabbed his hands with mine.

"Please, you have to remember, remember me!" I said looking into his eyes. The same twinkle I saw in his eyes was gone. Instead all I saw was brown orbs staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't." He said shaking his head. I don't know why but I got angry, and stormed out of the room and ran back to our room.

* * *

I started to wake up. I felt extremely uncomfortable. There were all these tubes in me. I moved my hand up to try to get one out, when I saw the boy sleeping next to the bed. He had dirty blonde hair for some reason seeing him there asleep made me smile, but when I moved my hand I woke him up and he saw that he was awake. I heard him shout out.

"Aunt Sopheine!" A second later this older women with blonde hair just like his but this time a lot longer come in, she saw me and ran up to me.

"Shh calm down; here let me take these off of you." I only nodded as she took all the tubes that were in me out, the last one was the one that I guess helped me breath, but at the same time was the most uncomfortable one. Once she got it out I started choking trying to regain my breath. But before I could fully the boy who was asleep ran up and pulled me in a hug. I didn't know what to do but tense up. I breathed in a little and realized he reeked.

"Oh my god, you smell." I said as I wrinkled my nose, he chuckled at my comment.

"Yeah, that's what I get for not leaving your side for three days." Three days 'wow I must've been out of it.' I was about to ask him who he was but he stopped me. "Before you say anything I wanna tell you something. Right before the attack on the station, I realized something, something that took me two years to figure out, something that made me smile when I realized it. I love you." Now I was completely flabbergasted, this boy who I just met was telling me he loved me, I didn't know what to say.

"Ummmmmm, thanks?" He laughed which got me even more confused.

"Please Logan, don't play around." I wasn't playing around.

"Who's Logan?" That huge smile on his face fell, which made me a little sad but I didn't want to tell him that.

"What?" He asked, now he was the confused one.

"Who's Logan?" I asked back honestly wanting to know who that was.

"You." 'Oh I guess that's my name.'

"Oh. So my name's Logan." I looked at my hands, trying to remember anything but didn't.

"Sopheine?" He said to the woman who was in there and she walked up to me.

"Kendall I think it's best if you wait outside." She said to the boy 'I guess his name is Kendall'. He walked out of the room looking completely defeated, which made me even sadder then when his smile fell. I looked at the woman and tried to give her a smile. She looked at me with a sympathetic look.

"Do you know who you are?" She asked plainly.

"No." I said completely honest, I didn't even know where I was.

"Do you know who that boy was?" I shook my head which made her sympathetic smile go away too. She took in a heavy sigh before she spoke. "You were in an incident three days ago; it caused a great amount of stress on your mind and body, that's why you were hooked up to those machines, to try to alleviate some of the stress from your body." I nodded as she continued. "That boy that was in here, he was my nephew. And he…" I could tell she was having trouble saying what she was going to say.

"He…?" I said wanting to know what he was.

"He has been dating you for the past two years." My eyes widened and all I could do was mouth 'oh'.

"Well, he is cute." I said to her which made her laugh a little.

"He'll probably walk in here with two other boys. They're your best friends, you've known them for your entire life." I nodded as she gave me a weak smile before leaving the room. I sat there on the bed for a few minutes just looking around trying to see if I remembered anything but I didn't no matter how hard I tried. I heard the door open up and saw the boy 'Kendall' and two others walk in 'probably my best friends, well that's weird to say since I don't remember them'_. _Kendall ran up to the bed grabbed both of my hands with his and looked at me with his sad pleading eyes.

"Please, you have to remember, remember me!" I tried but nothing, so I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't." I said as apologetic as I could, but he got angry, I didn't know if it was at me 'Probably is, he just told you he loved you and you said thanks, idiot and secondly you don't even remember him and you've supposedly been dating him for two years.' He got up without a single word and stormed out of the room. I looked down at my hands, I don't know why but hurting him like that hurt me so much. "I'm sorry, I'm trying but nothing." I tensed when I felt two hands on my shoulders; I looked up and saw the two boys that walked in give me warm smiles.

"It's ok, you're still are best friend." I only smiled at the latin boy.

"No matter what happens you're our brother." The other one who was a lot taller than me or the other said to me. I smiled not knowing what to say.

* * *

Carlos and James told Logan everything they could think of. Them meeting up, becoming friends, growing up together, getting stuck in the infirmary for a week because they all caught the chicken pox at the same time, both him and Kendall coming out to them, then months later they started dating, and up to the attack that happened three days ago. It was a lot for Logan to take in.

When they checked what time it was it was time for dinner, and then Logan heard Carlos' stomach growl and all he could do was laugh. From what he heard Carlos liked to eat, a lot. The three of them got out of the room Logan was staying in, but he was having trouble walking because he's been in a coma for three days.

"It's ok I'll just walk around a bit before we go ok?" Logan said looking at the other two. They both nodded and he started walking around the infirmary floor alone. It was dinner time so the infirmary was relatively empty. He turned a corner and saw a girl looking at something on a glass screen near one of the doors. Logan got curious and walked over to it, what he saw amazed him. The glass was completely clear, but at the same time there was blue writing on it, and the girl was touching the glass and it responded to her touch changing to another screen when she touched it. "Wow." Logan said, the girl noticed him and instantly she brightened up.

"Logan!" She said and flung herself onto him, he didn't anticipate this and still being weak from a three day coma they both fell to the floor. "You're awake! I heard you were here but I was really busy these pass three days with my stupid brother getting stuck in one of the oxygen vents and somehow broke his arm. Idiot." Logan only nodded pretending that he knew what she was talking about.

"Logan! You over here?" He heard James call and turned around to see him coming up and jogging up to him and the mystery girl. "I see you met Camille."

"Met?" She said clearly confused.

"You didn't tell her." Logan shook his head.

"I didn't want to be rude." James shook his head and laughed.

"Even if you don't remember you still act a lot like you used to."

"I'm confused." The girl Camille said looking at the two of them.

"Logan lost his memories, he has amnesia." The girl's eyes widened and mouthed 'oh' before she turned to me and slapped him on the face.

"Ow." He said rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You just let me ramble on, and you didn't even know what I was talking about."

"Sorry, wait Camille…Oh, you were the first one I came out too three years ago and then you punched me in the face because you had a huge crush on me. Well that's what James and Carlos said." Logan realized what he said could have said been a little harsh. "Sorry." He said as the floor suddenly became increasingly interesting. She laughed.

"You still really do act like you never lost your memories. Well if you'll excuse me I have to go get my brothers dinner from the nurse."

"What happened?" James asked as she was walking away.

"He was being an idiot again!" James laughed at her comment. "Come on let's go find Carlos he went looking for you before I did."Logan nodded and they went back to look around near his room. They found Carlos stealing a candy bar from one of the nurses, but the nurse caught him in the act and thought he was trying to cop a feel and slapped him in the face, the other two burst out laughing.

"Come on let's go get dinner." Carlos said rubbing is cheek and glaring at the two of them.

"Is it ok if I change out of this?" Logan said pointing out his hospital gown he was wearing. They both chuckled and said sure. Logan walked back into the room and grabbed the clothes he thought was his in the corner and started to change. The clothes everyone wore were uniforms, the only one that wasn't wearing the uniform was Kendall, he was wearing clothes similar but it was different. The main color on the clothing was grey but the little outlines of the clothing were stripes of one color. Logan noticed James and Carlos' were red, Kendall's was a light blue, and his was a dark green 'Just like Kendall's eyes.' He thought before finishing changing. The clothes were a close fit, and normally would have looked and been uncomfortable, but it was a little loose 'I guess to make everyone more comfortable.'Logan walked out to see Carlos and James talking sitting near what he thought was the exit of the infirmary, but there was a button right next to it 'Probably an elevator.'

"Umm you guys ready?" Logan said a little awkward since he's known them only for a few hours 'Technically you've known them your entire life.' They both nodded and headed to the elevator, Carlos pressed a button and they walked in. It took about a minute until the elevator stopped and they were in a huge hallway with people all around walking and talking. Some were looking at Logan which made him fell a little embarrassed.

"Does everyone know?"

"No, but they all know something happened to you because of the drones."

"Oh." He said, Carlos and James told him about the Third War and the weapons they used, and his drones he created that were loosely based off the weapons.

"Are they made at me?" Logan said as they walked into what he thought was a cafeteria.

"No, but some are scared of you because you made something so similar to the weapons from the Third War."

"Oh."

"It's ok. Just go over to the observation area and wait for us, we'll go get you your dinner, we already know what you'll like." Logan nodded and walked over to the area Carlos was pointing at. There was a large railing connected to a large glass wall that showed nothing but space and a purple nebula cloud off in the distance.

"Wow." Logan said as he looked into what he could only think of as a beautiful painting painted into space. He jumped out of his daze from space when he felt something in his pocket vibrate. "Ummmm." Logan said as he desperately tried to grab whatever was in his pocket. He grabbed what he thought was his phone or communication device 'Whatever they called it.' it was a piece of titanium but in the titanium was a piece of glass, and was flashing a blue light. It said 'one new message' but Logan didn't know how to read it. He was about to press something on when it flashed blue again but this time instead of vibrating it played a music from a piano. 'Wait…this song?'

"Logan? You ok?" Logan looked up and saw James in front of him.

"This song I….I know it."

"Ok?" James said before his face lit up with excitement. "You mean you _remember_ this song?"

"...Yeah."


	3. Stressed For Love

**Stressed For Love**

I didn't know why but him not remembering me just killed something inside of me. I had to leave the room before I did something I would regret. I could see people staring at me weird, by now they all probably knew what Logan went through so they were probably trying to find out why something that hasn't happened in twenty years happened three days ago.

I didn't know where I was going but somehow I ended up at the training area. I knew I needed to blow off some steam so beating the crap out of someone and not getting in trouble because of it would be a good thing. I was a popular person on the station, mostly for being the youngest person in the system to be able to be a mother ship captain, but instead turned it down to be a covert member of the intelligence committee. A lot of people thought I was insane for turning down the position but I didn't care. I turned it down so I could be close to _him._ If I took the mother ship position I wouldn't be able to see him at all, only twice a year when the mother ship would come by the station. I didn't want that so when they asked me I instantly turned down the position. The captain wasn't happy about it but he understood, instead he asked me what I wanted to do and I told him to be part of the covert intelligence committee. Yeah we went on constant missions into space to find out secrets, but we were stationed here at the station and the missions only lasted usually a few days, so I would be able to see him pretty much all the time. But the last mission was really important and on a much larger scale than all the other missions I was on so it took longer to make sure the information was true.

"Who wants to spar?" I practically yelled rigidly looking around the training area. Everyone in here knew who I was, not just because I turned down one of the jobs of the century but because I was one of the best hand to hand combat fighters on the station. The only person who I had trouble going up against was…Logan, he may be smaller than me, a pacifist, and not much of a fighter sense he's in the defensive science department but he is one of the fastest people I've ever met. Whenever I threw a punch or a kick he could easily block or doge it, which yes agitated me a bit cause I could never land a hit, but at the same I knew that if anything happened and I wasn't there I knew he could handle it.

"Kendall!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Jo. She was the daughter of the head training captain. She was pretty much right up on top with me, but she played a little dirty but only for fun. When it was serious we were pretty much evenly matched.

She was running up to me in a pair of matching sweats pants grey and a really tight tank top the same. Most of the time for guys they would do nothing but stare at her chest, but me, seeing that I didn't like boobs wasn't distracted by them.

"How you doing, I haven't seen you sense you left? You ok? How's Logan? I heard what happened is he ok?" When she said his name I felt my anger rushing back but I did my best to calm down.

"I'm good, I know right, I was with him the past three days… he's better now." She nodded I could tell she knew I was forcing myself to stay calm.

"You ready?" She asked with a smile. I got a bit confused.

"What?"

"You said you wanted a sparring partner?" I smiled like my problems didn't even exist anymore.

"Yeah." We went to the black mats in the middle of the training are. People gathered around us watching. I always heard people saying our sparring was intense but at the same time it was amazing watching us try to beat the shit out of each other.

The first time when we started sparring was when I was around thirteen and she was twelve. I didn't want to because well she's a girl, but she said she could handle anything I threw at her. She beat me in like five second making me land on my ass and looking like an idiot. So after that I didn't hold back, and she was happy. I was one of the only people other than her dad who fought back not holding back because she was a girl or because they were intimidated by her skills.

When we started we lunged at each other like we wanted to kill each other. She threw a punch I blocked it and swung a kick to her side, like she was a dancer she stepped back with ease. We went like that for a good hour and by the end I smelled even worse than I did before. When we were done we both were both wiped and covered in sweat.

"Wow." Jo said taking in a deep breath. "That was…really…wow. Where'd that come from?" I looked away from her and grabbed a towel wiping my face.

"Logan, he lost his memories. He doesn't know who I am." I saw everyone who was watching tense up, they knew I was angry but this bit the cake.

"Kendall…I'm so sor-" They all knew how close Logan and me are 'were' I shook that out of my head.

"I have to go take a shower." I didn't wait for a response I just walked out of the training area and walked down the hall to his and my room.

For the first time in months I walked into our room. It looked like it did before I left. The bed in the against the wall, the window that showed black space, the small closet near Logan's desk where he had whatever he was working on at the moment scattered on it, and my portable piano propped up against the wall. He always loved it when I played for him, which was his ringtone on his S.C.D. (Station Communication Device).

I sighed heavily walked to the closet near the door grabbed a towel and headed to our bathroom. I kinda just stood there in the shower not really trying to get clean I just let the hot water stream down my body. All I could think of was how I told him how I loved him and he doesn't even know who I am. I walked out of the bathroom with the towel around my waist and the first thing I saw just got me even more angry then I already was. The first thing I always saw was on top of our dresser that was right across the bathroom door. It was a picture of me and him, when we made things official with each other. James and Carlos wanted us to have a picture of that moment. So they pushed him into taking a picture and at the last second when the camera flashed I kissed him on his cheek. The look on his face, it was priceless. I was about to blow up again but then I heard the door slide open and saw…

* * *

The look I had must've been priceless because next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the cafeteria with James and Carlos running to who knows where. But still, being in a coma for three days took a lot of my energy because when we ran out of the cafeteria I was already exhausted and could barely keep up. But I had to because James was holding onto my wrist pretty tight with Carlos in front of us making people move so we could go to where ever we were going. We stopped right in front of a door.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Your's and Kendall's room." I stood up a little shocked when James said that. I knew we were together but I didn't know that we lived together.

"Oh." They both nodded. Carlos was at a keypad right next to the door pressing the buttons but it kept buzzing at him and flashing red.

"Dammit, Hey Logan do you know-" I saw him catch himself in what he was going to ask, I knew what he was going to say and that just made me sad.

"Dude!" I heard James whisper yell at him and punch him in the arm.

"Sorry." I heard Carlos say to me, I did my best; I looked at him with a smile.

"It's ok. Umm can this help?" I said grabbing my cell phone/ communication device out of my pocket and giving it to Carlos. "What are these called anyway?" Carlos grabbed it from me and started messing with it.

"It's a S.C.D. Station Communication Device." Carlos said putting it in front of the keypad. It flashed a green light and the door slid open. Carlos and James stepped aside and moved there hand as if I was being hailed for being a king.

"After you." Carlos said with an English accent, or attempting on at least. I chuckled but looked at the entrance skeptical.

"It's ok." James said reassuring me. I nodded and walked in. The room was big. Right in front was a window that showed off the deep black space, on the right was a bed, on the left was a desk littered with who knows what they were just a bunch of random prices of metal and wires, near that was a small closet sticking out of the wall, right next to the desk propped up was a portable piano, on the wall with the door was a dresser and what I saw for some reason made me smile. There was a dresser for I guess _our_ clothes, but on top of it was a picture frame with a picture. It was a picture of him and me. My eyes widened and blushed intensely because I guess at the last second he kissed me on the cheek and I didn't expect that. I smiled, I don't know why but for some reason it made me so happy.

"That was the night you guys made it official." I turned around and saw James standing there while Carlos was lying on the bed.

"Official?"

"On being boyfriends."

"Oh. Why are we in my room?" 'It feels weird saying that, but a good weird.'

"Well I was hoping he was here so you could tell him you remembered something so he wouldn't be so angry, but I still don't understand why he is." James said sitting on the bed. I knew why, well I think I do.

"Have him and I ever said we loved each other?" When I said it Carlos sat up and looked at me and so did James.

"No, but we knew you too are. The way you two looked at each, it's like how my parents look at each other." I blushed at that. "Why?" I sighed heavily leaning against the dresser.

"Because he told me when I woke up, but he didn't know I don't remember."

"What did you say?" James asked.

"I said thanks."

"What!" Carlos said jumping off the bed.

"I told you I didn't know who he was or what he was to me. I was a little stunned."

"Now we know why he's fuming." James said standing back up. "Let's go find him he needs to know you remember something than maybe he won't be so angry."

"I think I know where he is!" Carlos said looking at the two us with a smile.

"Where?" I asked back.

"Follow me!" Carlos said running out the door and down the hall.

"I hate running." I said as me and James took off after him. We chased him for a few minutes until we arrived to two steel double doors.

"Why didn't I think of it, whenever he's in a mood he always goes _here_." James said as we stopped in front of the doors.

"Where is here?"

"The gym slash training area."

"Oh, why does he come here when he's in a mood?"

"When he can't relieve his stress the _normal_ way, he comes here and spars with Jo or some other people.

"Normal way?" James looked at me knowingly, it took me a second to realize what he meant and then I blushed.

"Oh." Carlos laughed.

"Come on he's probably in there right now beating the crap out of someone." Carlos said as he opened the doors. We walked in and saw some girl flinging someone over her shoulder and onto the matted floor hard. 'Ouch, remember don't mess with her.'

"Jo!" James yelled to the girl who just flung the random dude. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey guys!" She said as she ran up, when she got closer I could tell that she was working out heavily because she was sweating profusely. But something about the sweat made an image flash through my head. It was of him, Kendall, from what I could tell he was on top of me on our bed shirtless and covered in sweat. I realized what I saw and blushed, but I forced it away when the girl made it up to us. "Hey Logan, how are you?" She paused for a second. "Do you know who I am?" I shook my head, her smile fell a little but she flashed it up again.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." She said.

"Is Kendall here?" She shook her head to James' question.

"He just left like five minutes ago."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, just that he was gonna go take a shower."

"He's probably back at the room." James said grabbing my wrist again. "Thanks Jo!" He said as he dragged me all the way back to the room we were just in.'I really need to get back into shape, just running is wiping me out.'I thought to myself as we ran back to the room. We stopped in front of the door and suddenly I got nervous again.

"What if he's angry at me?" I said to Carlos and James.

"He could never hate you, he loves you." James said reassuring me again to step into the room. Carlos nodded, flashed my phone near the keypad, and the door slid open. I slowly and hesitantly stepped in. What I saw turned me on so much, he was standing near the dresser with nothing but a towel around his waist. He obviously just took a shower because he was soaking wet. I stared as the droplets of water slid down his neck to his chest then stopped at his waist at where the towel was.

"Hey." He said snapping me out of my intense staring.

"Hi."

* * *

They both stared at each other not sure what to say or what to do. But when Kendall was about to speak they heard Carlos and James walk in the room.

"Ok before you blow up again…oh." James said as he stopped himself realizing Kendall was practically naked in front of him, Carlos, and especially Logan.

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone." James said pushing Carlos out of the room.

"What? NO I wanna see what happens!" Carlos said as he was pushed into the hallway.

"Dude."

"What?"

"Did you not notice Kendall?"

"Yeah."

"Did you not notice?" James said moving his hands around his body to try to get his point across to Carlos.

"Oh." Carlos said realizing what James meant.

"Yeah! I think it's better for them to talk alone anyways." Carlos nodded as they sat against the wall of the hallway.

"Do you think they're gonna do it?" Carlos asked looking like a little kid with his curiosity.

"What? I don't know?" Carlos just nodded.

"I think they're gonna do it."

"Oh my god." James said hitting his head against the wall.

"So uhh are you ok?" Kendall asked not knowing what to ask.

"Good, still don't remember anything but I'm good." Kendall nodded he didn't know how to respond. It was like talking to a complete stranger, but at the same time the love of your life. "Wait no I do!" Kendall saw Logan's go into his pocket and bring out his S.C.D.

"Um call me." He said looking at Kendall.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Kendall chuckled.

"Well you still are bossy."

"Shut up." Logan said back playfully. Kendall just smiled as he walked over to the bed where he left his L.D.S.C.D (Long Distance Station Communication Device). His was made to be used in deep space, while most people on the station just have on that would work here on the station.

Kendall turned it on and pressed this little light on it that was put on their specifically just to call Logan. It started to call when Logan's started ringing; Kendall looked up still confused on why Logan made him call him.

"This!" Logan said pointing at the S.C.D.

"What?"

"The ringtone, when I heard it I remembered it, you played it on the piano. When I heard it I smiled not really knowing why and then on the way back here from the training area I remembered you played this on the piano, some girl we know recorded it, and put it as my ringtone!" Kendall couldn't stop himself and smiled wide; he ran up to Logan and pulled him into a hug. Logan tensed for a second before returning it back just as much as Kendall did. They both let go of each other when Logan blushed intensely and turned around.

"What?" Kendall asked with a spark of confusion.

"You towel...it fell." Kendall looked down and noticed the towel on the floor, but then and idea sparked in his head.

"Ok, it's not like you haven't seen any of this before?" Kendall said, his voice filled with thick lust as he could slowly walked up behind Logan.

"I know, well I think I do, but." Logan stopped himself, he didn't know what to say because technically they were together 'Idiot you know you two are together you just don't remember.'He was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of hands wrapped around his waist causing him to let out a squeak_._ "Ke….Kendall." He was able to stutter out of his mouth.

"Mhhmmm." Kendall said as he let his mouth on Logan's neck making him shudder in pleasure. 'Dammit he's good._' _He thought in-between his pants. Kendall started kissing and sucking on Logan's neck and the more he did the more Logan shuddered and moaned against him. Kendall smiled into Logan's neck. He flipped him over and attacked the front of Logan's neck while pushing him up against the door. Logan grunted when he made contact with the door but he didn't care, his mind was quickly glazing over in a haze of pleasure. Kendall kept on attacking Logan's neck leaving marks all over his neck. The more he did it the more Logan moaned from the pleasure. Kendall released himself from his neck and looked up into Logan's eye's. His eyes were glazed over with lust when he looked into his eyes, his mouth partly open and face completely flushed. Kendall missed this, the way he used to make him turn into a gooey mess just from a few kisses. 'Let's see how far I can go with this.'

"Hey did you hear that?" Carlos asked looking at James.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like something hit the door."

"I didn't hear anything."

"…ok." Kendall went in for a kiss, he hasn't kissed him since before the attack, and he missed those lips. When they made contact it was the most intense feeling he's felt in days. They both fought for dominance in the kiss, and somehow Logan won. Kendall didn't care he was just happy that they were doing this. 'Even though he doesn't remember this still…..'But Kendall moaned when Logan broke the kiss and attacked his neck.

"Ffffffuuuuuuck." Kendall moaned out when Logan started to suck on his neck.

"Did you hear that?" James sighed heavily.

"What?"

"It sounded like someone said fuck, but they dragged it out like Ffffffuuuuuuck." James just looked at his best friend completely flabbergasted.

"No I didn't' hear someone moan out fuck." Carlos shrugged.

"Ok then."

Logan was in complete heaven with the amount of pleasure he was having, he really didn't know what was happening but was loving every second of it. But he was pulled away from his haze of pleasure when he felt hands going for his zipper on his pants.

"K-Kendall." But Kendall ignored him and kept on kissing him while fumbling with the zipper. "Kendall!" Logan yelled pushing Kendall off of him. Kendall looked at him hurt and confused.

"What?"

"I…..i-I'm sorry." Logan said as the door slid open and Logan practically ran out. It closed on a confused Kendall .

"Dude? You ok?" Logan turned around and saw Carlos and James standing up from sitting on the hallway wall. Logan nodded. "What's that?" Carlos asked with a knowing smirk. Logan realized he had all the hickies from Kendall and that they were showing. Logan quickly attempted to cover them up.

"I…uh…they….." Before Logan could think of what to say the door to the room slid open to a half dressed Kendall, he was only wearing a pair of grey uniform pants.

"Logan you ok?" He said as he walked out of the room, but Logan put his hands up telling him to stop.

"I…i…I'm sorry." Logan said before turning around and ran down the hallway. James and Carlos didn't get a chance to catch up to him because by the time they were about to run after him he was already lost in a group of people down the hallway.

"Dude? What happened and what's with all the hickies on both your necks? Does he remember?" Carlos asked the last question with a glint of hope in his eyes. Kendall just shook his head.

"I think I just made it worse."


	4. Fixed On The Past

**Fixed On The Past**

'I can't…I can't believe…..we almost…..' "Uh!" I walked down some empty hallway now. I stopped running a while back, and was too exhausted to keep on running at that pace for long. But luckily when I turned around no one was behind me. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to go somewhere where I could just be alone and think. 'Think? Think about what you two doing it?'"Stupid brain shut up." I said to myself once I passed an intersection in the hallway. I looked at sign on the intersection it said TS-4-8. When I ran out I saw a sign near the room that said TS-25-3 I really didn't know what they meant but I knew I must've been far from the room and Kendall. I kept on walking until I heard someone shout out my name, I turned and saw it was the girl from the infirmary. 'Uhh what was her name….oh! Camille! That's it.'I saw her run up to me but her wavy long brown hair was getting in the way she had to blow it away which made me laugh a little.

"What?" She asked when she stopped in front of me.

"Your hair, funny." She looked at me with a glare but threw it away with a smile.

"Do you remember anything is that why you're headed to your lab?"

"I have a lab?"

"I guess that's a no."

"I have a lab? What do I do exactly? Carlos and James didn't tell me, when they tried they confused each other."

"Figures, better yet I'll show you." She grabbed my wrist 'A lot of people have been doing that to me lately.' She led me around the corner to this big glass sliding door. She let out her hand to me.

"You're S.C.D." I stood there till I realized what she wanted.

"Oh ok." I said as I grabbed it from my pocket and handed it to her. She took it and like before with Carlos she swiped it in front of the keypad near the door and it flashed green and the doors slid apart. The room was huge, not to over exaggerate. The entire room was white but there were machines scattered all around the huge room. It was about the size of half the cafeteria and the cafeteria was huge. In the middle was a large table that had this half built machine on it while some wires were sticking out of it. "I still don't understand." I said when we walked in and up to the table.

"Here I'll show you." She said and led me to the corner of the room. In the corner there was plates of steel covering the corner and was littered with scorch marks from what I guess weapon fire on it. Right in front of it was a smaller table with a lot of different guns, and this little what looked like a gem separated from the guns. Camille grabbed the blue gem and showed it to me. It was about the size of my palm in the shape of a diamond but all the edges were covered with a black polished metal. It looked beautiful.

"What is it?" She smiled at me.

"You made it."

"I did? So I'm a jeweler?" She burst out laughing I still wasn't sure why it was so funny.

"Just grab that gun right there and shoot it when I tell you." She said once she calmed down from her laughing fit.

"Ok." I said still confused on what my job was. She stood where the steel was in the corner and touched the center of the gem, it glowed a bright blue before fading back to a low hue.

"Ok shoot me." She said with a smile.

"What!"

"Shoot me."

"I'm not going to shoot you!"

"Just do it." She said looking at me with a stern look. I looked down at the gun I was holding not sure if I should. I sighed heavily before pointing the gun at her.

"Fine, your funeral." She just smiled right back. I pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. A dark red ball of energy shot at her but it didn't hurt her. When it should have made contact, it kind of did. Instead of hitting her it hit this blue looking blanket that surrounded her blocking the red energy from hurting her. "W…..Wow."

"Yeah that's what you do. You make shields and defensive technology for The Station. You made this for Kendall and finished it a week ago. You wanted to give it to him so he wouldn't get hurt when he's out on a mission. And this is the first personal shield someone in our race has ever made. So it's a pretty big deal." She said with a smile, but I barely listened when she said Kendall 'That idiot why he have to go and ruin whatever we had.' Camille looked at me confused.

"Hey Logan you ok?"

"Huh oh yeah." I said still not really paying attention. I was too busy thinking about Kendall 'Stupid idiot.'

"Logan, you may not remember but we've been friends since we were eight I know when something is bothering you." She was probably right, I couldn't argue with her I wouldn't even recognize my parents if they were right in front of my face.

"It's Kendall." I said breathing out heavily running my hand through my hair.

"What about him?" I don't' know why but I caved in telling her everything when I met up with him back at our room. The talk, the ringtone, the kiss, the intense make out sessions (which made her burst out laughing), and then when he tried to take off my pants, and then me freaking out and running from him.

"Idiot." She said sternly.

"Who? Me?"

"No, Kendall. He should have known that you weren't ready for that. I mean you lost your memory and so far the only thing you remember is the ringtone you have from him."

"Well….that's not all." I said looking away from her.

"What you remember something else."

"Yeah but it's embarrassing."

"Come on tell me, you tell me everything. I mean I was the first person you told that you had a crush on Kendall."

"It was when we went into the training area slash gym as Carlos calls it. We met I guess one of our other friends."

"Jo?"

"Yeah. Well for some reason when she walked up and I noticed that she was all sweaty from sparring and image popped up in my head...of him."

"What do you mean image?"

"It wasn't so much an image as a memory of him doing…."

"Doing what?" She asked pushing me. I sighed and blushed heavily.

"It was a memory of him on top of me in bed; he was all sweaty and looking at me in the eyes." She looked at me with her eyes wide. Then she couldn't help but start laughing. She kept on laughing so hard she bent over in pain. And then kept on laughing and finally recovered after five minutes.

"Well at least I now know who the bottom in the relationship is, but I always expected it was you." All I could do to respond to her comment was blush. "But at least you're remembering things, even if they're only of him."

* * *

"Dude! Why'd you do that he's still scared shitless about this and you had to go and molest him!" I was sitting on my bed now full dressed in my uniform I haven't worn since I left for the mission. Sitting there I was being screamed at by both Carlos and James for being an idiot 'There right you're an idiot.'

"Don't you think I know that! I feel like shit now!" I said running my hands through my hair. "I just scared the crap out of the man I love!" I said putting my face in my hands.

"Kendall." I heard the Captain's voice; I looked up and saw him standing at the entrance.

"Sir." I said standing up. Carlos and James turned around and instantly saluted the captain when they saw him.

"At ease. Why is Logan out of the infirmary?"

"Is he not allowed to be?" I asked now confused.

"No, he still needs to be in observation. Our people have never had a case of Mind Exhaustion and have the patient survive. He needs to be kept under observation if any problems arise." I didn't know this.

"Crap." I said loud enough for people in the hallway to hear me.

"What is it Kendall?" He asked me a little curious why I swore in front of him

"I freaked him out and he ran out twenty minutes ago."I said sitting back down the bed.

"Elliot get security to track down Logan Mitchell's S.C.D. and put him under infirmary custody." The Captain said through his earpiece he was wearing. There was sound of a clicking noise and static.

"_Yes sir."_

* * *

"Crap."

"What?"

"I think my S.C.D. is broken." Logan said while fiddling with it. Camille grabbed it from him and looked at it.

"No it's just dead. Charge it when you get back to your room."

"Ok." Both Camille and Logan were walking out of his lab; Camille already put back the personal shield on the table where it was before.

"You wanna go get some late dinner?"

"Sure, I didn't get to eat earlier."

"Come on I know what you like to eat."

"Yeah supposedly everyone does." Camille laughed at Logan's joke as they made their way down corridor to the elevator.

There were other labs on this floor and most were filled with people. One looked like a group of people were having a party. They made it half way to through the corridor to the elevator when it opened up. Walking out were four not so nice looking men in military looking uniforms.

"Who are they?" Logan asked Camille.

"Security, but they don't make rounds until everyone's asleep, weird." The four men looked around and saw Logan and Camille in the middle of the corridor.

"Suspect sighted." One of the four said.

"Suspect?" Logan asked confused.

"Hey what are you do-" But Camille didn't get to finish because one of them shot her with a gun that shot out a green ball of energy.

"Camille!" Logan was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. Her eyes were closed; he checked her pulse. 'Oh god, good your still alive, whatever that was just knocked you out.' Logan set her down on the floor and looked up at the four men. When he did he saw them running at him pointing their guns at him. 'Crap!' Logan bolted down the corridor, but when he was about to turn he saw two more men in black military clothing block both the other hallways at the intersection. He turned around facing the four running at him. 'Looks like I have to fight my way out.'

He didn't even know if he could fight but he had to do something they attacked first he has to defend himself. He closed his eyes sighed heavily and opened them just in time as one of the men swung there fist out to his face. Logan was able to dodge it rather easily. He grabbed the fist bend it in a way that made the man fall to his knees screaming in pain. 'Whoa.' He saw another fist and somehow made the man on his knees spin by twisting his arm and making him fly to the one who was throwing a punch. They both collided and fell to the floor.

"Wow." Logan said quietly to himself he looked up and could tell the other four who were still standing were contemplating on how to attack him. 'I guess they didn't know I could fight…well neither did I.'Logan was brought out of his thoughts when a strong pair of arms grabbed him from the back and one of the other men ran up to him about to hit him with the hilt of his gun. Logan didn't even have to think to fight back his body did everything for him. As the man ran up to him he used the other mans weight to push him back and kick the one that was running up to him to the ground. He elbowed the man in the gut which made him let go slightly, he flung his elbow up and hit him in the jaw, and the man fully released him.

"You-" Logan didn't let him finish he swung around and kicked him with his foot in the man's face making him fall to the floor unconscious. He saw the one he kicked get up and run back up to him, this time about to tackle him. But Logan moved barely a nudge and avoided the tackle but at the same time grabbing the man by the back of the head and forcing his knee up to the man's face making him fall to the floor unconscious.

"Logan!" Logan looked up and saw Carlos, James, and Kendall running up to him, and an older looking man walking behind them.

"No!" Kendall yelled. Logan turned and saw the last security guard about to shoot him with his gun, but Logan kicked it out of his hands. Logan ran to the man and jumped up making his left knee hit the man in the face making him fall to the floor unconscious. Kendall stood there shocked, he knew Logan was good at fighting but he didn't think he could take out six members of the Captain's personal security without breaking a sweat. Logan turned around just in time to see the older man that was with his friends point a gun at him and fire. The green energy hit him and made him fall to the floor unconscious.

"Sir! I was gonna get him under control!" Kendall yelled when he knelt down in front of Logan.

"He attacked my men."

"He's not in his right mind!" James screamed and then the Captain gave him a glare. "Sorry Sir." James said looking down at the floor.

"Exactly, that was why he needed to be restrained."

"But you didn't have to shoot him!" Kendall yelled not caring that it was the Captain of the Station he was yelling at.

"He provoked my men and me. I had to do it for the safety of the people on the Station."

"Umm Sir?" Everyone turned around to see some people standing out of the lab that was having a party. "Your men attacked him sir. He was walking with that girl." The man said pointing to Carlos holding Camille in his arms. "Your men came out of the elevator and stunned her and chased him down to the intersection of the corridor. They attacked him first; he was just trying to defend himself from all of them, sir." The captain didn't say anything; he simply turned on his heels and headed down the corridor to the staircase on the opposite side of the elevator.

"Take him to the infirmary." Kendall didn't wait he picked up Logan up bridal style and ran down to the elevator. James right behind him, and Carlos catching up holding Camille the same way Kendall was holding Logan as they made their way into the elevator.

Logan was slowly and groggily waking up with a headache hitting him when he started to part his eyes open. 'Ooowwww my head.'Logan thought as he sat up trying to rub his side of his heads, but his hands were caught onto something. He looked down and saw he was cuffed to a bed.

"He's waking up!" Logan heard a blond boy with green eyes shout out, he was sitting but when he yelled he stood up. In came a woman in white and two boys, one taller with brown hair, and the other shorter and looked of Latin decent to him.

"Logan? Do you know where you are?" He shook his head, he didn't recognize the place but he could tell it was some kind of hospital, because he's been in so many when he visited his mother.

"Do you know who I am?" Kendall said grabbing Logan's left hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Déjà vu." Carlos said whispering to James. Logan again shook his head and all hope that was in the blonde boys eyes fell.

"Do you know who you are?" The women asked Logan, he nodded which just got confused looks from everyone in the room. "What is your name?" Logan put up his hand and moved his right hand making five different signs with his hand.

"**Where am I?"** Logan signed to everyone, no one knew what to do but stare at him with confused looks. Before they could ask him anymore questions Camille came running in.

"Logan!" She said running up to him. "Are you ok? They said the security guards attacked us, but that you kicked some serious ass!" She said hugging Logan. Logan looked at her with a confused look.

"**Do I know you?" **Camille got confused to why he was signing.

"Yes you know me. Why are you signing?"

"Wait you understand him?" Kendall asked to Camille.

"Yeah, anytime you ditched us when we were younger he taught me everything he knew. I'm really rusty cause I haven't signed in awhile since the incident with his parents, but I still remember." Logan put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"**What incident with my parents!"** Logan signed hastily.

"**You don't remember?"**

"**No. What incident?"**

"What is he saying?"

"He doesn't remember what happened to his parents." Everyone tensed up.

"**Where are my parents?"** Logan signed straining his hands to sign against the cuffs that were keeping him stuck on the bed.

"**What year is it?"**

"**What why?"**

"**Please just, what year is it?"**

"**It's…4713." **Camille eyes became wide when she saw him sign that.

"He thinks it's 4713."

"What that was nine years ago." Kendall said looking at Camille.

"**What?"**

"Logan, can you tell me everything you remember?" He nodded and started to sign frantically, he was just as confused as they were.

"**My parents, my mom being sick and staying at the hospital on Merana, they said she could come back to the Station next week and…..and that's all. I can't remember anything else. What happened to my parents?"**

"He said he only remembers his parents nothing else."

"**My parents where are they!"**

"**...Dead."**

"**What?"**

"**A year after your mom came back to the Station they decided to move back to Merana, you were going with them but you stayed back because you still had some school things to finish up before you left. Two days before you were going to go, Merana was attacked by the Lancian's, they leveled the planet. No one survived." **Logan didn't say anything; he just stared off into the blank white wall in front of him.

"What did you tell him?"

"About his parents." Kendall tensed up; when this first happened it was hard. For everyone on the Station, but mostly for Logan. He was the only one who had family on that planet, when he found out he broke down, he wouldn't eat, sleep, talk, or do anything. For an entire month he was mute, the only time he talked was with his hands and only with Camille, and that was only because he taught her. Kendall, Carlos, and James were going to start learning from Camille a month after the attack and him becoming mute, but one day he spoke. Out of the blue, asking them if they all wanted to go get some lunch.

"**Can you leave me alone?"** Logan signed slowly to Camille. She only nodded and motioned everyone to get out of the room. The group walked out and looked at the Sopheine for any answer she could give them.

"It seems like this could be a side effect of his version of Mind Exhaustion. The stress from the drones messed with his memories. From what I can tell he'll only remember sections of his life."

"That's why he can only remember his parents from 4713?"

"Yes, each of these rooms has MRI's built into them, while Camille was talking to him I scanned his brain. The part of it where it holds his memories isn't fully active like it should be; only parts of it are currently working. But from the last MRI I did to him when he woke up the first time it seems like it's slowly getting better. But it could take day's weeks even until he can remember everything completely."

Everyone stopped listening to the conversation when they all heard it. It was hard for everyone but for Kendall it felt like his heart was breaking all over again. It was Logan breaking down and crying about his parents.

"I'll go check up on him." Kendall said walking back into the room to see Logan head buried in his hands sobbing uncontrollably. Kendall walked up and pulled him into a hug, he could feel Logan tense up but he didn't care. But what Kendall didn't imagine was Logan returning the hug and gripping onto Kendall's shirt. They stayed like that and when Logan didn't notice, Kendall unlocked the cuffs that were keeping Logan restrained to the bed. It took a few minutes for Logan to calm down from his sobs to quiet whimpers. Kendall cupped Logan by his chin and made him look up at him.

"Hi. I'm Kendall."


	5. Remembering Is Like A Crossword Puzzle

**Remembering Is Like A Crossword Puzzle**

It had been a week since his second memory relapse. I had to tell him everything again, but the hardest thing for him was his parents. I was there to comfort him, and usually when he was down I'd help. But now for him it's just not the same. This time I didn't freak him out by telling him I loved him, but it was still hard. I didn't even tell him about our relationship, I ran back to the room and took anything in there that could expose are relationship to him including the picture of us on the dresser. When I went back to the infirmary room Carlos and James already told him that we were living together 'Idiots.' But I caught them at that and said that we were just really close friends, and that we've known each other since we were kids, which is true but that wasn't the reason we were living together. I took him back to our room and he asked why I didn't have a bed 'Crap I forgot about the bed.'

"_Because I'm always on missions, I usually sleep on the floor. I'm only here for a few days before I'm back out into space for a mission."_

"_Oh." He said back buying my lie. _

Now here we are a week later and I'm stuck on the floor while he's asleep on the warm comfy bed. I couldn't sleep so I stood up and went to take a walk. I walked for a good five minutes before I ended up at the training room. 'Might as well get some training in while I'm here.'I thought to myself as I walked in. I saw Jo in the middle of the black mat sparring to a wooden dummy. Like always she was sweaty making her blonde hair stick onto her face. 'If I was straight I'd tap that. 'I chuckled at my thought and Jo saw me and came up to me.

"Hey Kendall! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, is the floor not comfy enough for you?"

"How-?"

"Carlos told me. But why?"

"Because, he doesn't even remember who I am, would you tell a complete stranger 'Hey you know me we've been together for two years, and I love you!'" I said smothered in sarcasm.

"But he's not a complete stranger he's Logan."

"I know but it's like talking to a complete stranger. Any time we talk I can tell he still feels awkward around me or anyone. He barely remembers anything. I want to give him time, so he can remember it on his own, but it's hard."

"You haven't gotten any in three months have you?"

"What! That's not the point!" I said blushing while she just laughed."I just want him back so badly but I know if I throw everything at him now like this it'll just push him away."

"Well…you know I'm not good with advice all I can think of is to suck it up. We all know he loves you back he just needs time to remember."

"Wait he loves me? Did he actually say that?"

"No, but the way he looks at you whenever you're here, the way he lights up when we talk about you, or that last time you called him two months ago, me and him were sparring and when he heard your ringtone on his phone ringing I was about to punch him straight in the face, but he caught it and pinned me down to the floor I was shocked. He ran up to his phone screaming 'IT"S HIM!' like a little girl."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah you didn't, but he loves you just as much as you love him. Now you wanna spar? I'm ready to kick your ass all over that floor." I laughed.

"That's gonna be your ass on the floor Taylor."

"Sure Knight." She said full of sarcasm.

We sparred for a good hour before I was exhausted. 'Wow one week of not working out and I'm like this?' I thought to myself dodging Jo's leg that was about to hit me in the face. We went on for a few more minutes before she told me she was tired too. We said are goodbyes and I headed back to mine and Logan's room. I was about to turn the corner but heard some voices and stopped 'Who would be up at-' I looked at my L.D.S.C.D 'three in the morning?'

"I can't believe a defense scientist beat the crap out of you!" One of the voices said laughing; I knew they were talking about Logan.

"He just got lucky with those hits."

"What'd the Captain say?"

"He was angry that we got beat by him, but he was furious when he found out that we attacked him first."

"Why did you? You could have just stunned him that would have been easier."

"Most of the time when were called to apprehend someone from the infirmary it's cause there nut's. Last time we stunned one of them, the captain got pissed because are weapons could of messed with their mental stability or some shit, to me there all some crazy fuckers." When I heard that all I wanted to do was run out and beat the crap out of that guy.

"Come on we need to keep standing guard at are station, we've been gone for ten minutes let's go."

"Fine, but if I ever see that little prick I'll get him." I had it, I turned the corner to beat that guy but when I did the doors to the elevator were closed and went back up to the security station up ten floors. I wanted to follow them, but if I did I would be out numbered from all the other security. I was good but I wasn't good enough to handle thirty specially trained security guards. I just sighed angrily and walked to mine and Logan's room. When I did I just realized how exhausted I was. My entire body was aching for some rest. The door slid open, but I was too exhausted to think so I just landed on the empty part of the bed and closed my eyes and let the amazingness of sleep take over.

* * *

It had been a week since I woke up, it was no use trying to hide that not knowing things. All I knew was that my parents have been dead…for nine years. Right now I was in the bed that supposedly was mine, but I don't remember. I knew I was roommates with Kendall but he said that he was always on mission's he found no use to having a bed so he slept on the floor. I said it would be ok if he slept on the bed with me but he insisted that it was ok. I could tell something was off with him 'Even if I don't remember him.' I could tell he was acting a bit distant but at the same time protective of me. I noticed his longing stares but I chose to ignore, or those longing touches. I tripped yesterday and he caught me and held onto me for what most people would have thought would have been too long, but for some reason it felt right. When we let go of each other, most people looked like they didn't even care that we held onto each other for so long, like they were used to it.

I couldn't sleep I was staring out of the giant window that showed space and all its glory. One thing kept on bugging me, ever since I came back Kendall never left my side for anything. Only when he had to but any other time he was stuck on me like glue. A few days ago I noticed this box in the closet in our room; Kendall was working on some paper work at the desk so I grabbed the box taking it out as quietly as I could so I didn't disturb him. I put it on the bed and when I was about to open it he came running up to me, telling me not to open it.

"_Why?" He looked at me not sure what to say._

"_Because my…porn! My porn is in there!" I looked at him with a look of disbelief and confusion._

"_Ok then." I said dropping the subject of the box right there._

I knew he was lying I didn't know how I could tell but I knew he was. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard some shuffling and then the door sliding open and then closed.

"Kendall?" I said sitting up in bed looking at the floor. He wasn't on the floor, only the blankets and pillows he was using. I smiled 'Yes he's gone.' I thought as I jumped out of the bed, turned on the lights, and ran to the closet where the 'porn' was. I opened the closet and grabbed the box putting on the bed with me. I sat there on the bed looking at the box.

"If there's really porn in here I'm going to be pissed." I said aloud to myself. I took in a deep breath and opened the box with my eyes closed. When I had it opened I slowly opened them and saw something that made me confused. 'Well at least it's not porn.' Instead it was just a bunch of random stuff. There was a larger metal slab with glass on it; it looked like a bigger version of my S.C.D. I touched the screen and it lit up with the word play flashing on it. I clicked on it and a video started to play on it.

"_Happy birthday Logan!" Carlos yelled as he threw a streamer in the air. And blowing on the party whistle he had in his mouth loosely hanging on his lips._

"_I told you guys you didn't have too!" Logan said to his group of friends in his and Kendall's room. "All of you didn't have to throw me a surprise party, I would have been perfectly content with us just hanging out."_

"_Well we wouldn't." James said putting his arm around Logan and pulling him up to their friends. "We wanted to do this, not for you but for us." He said as they were surrounded by Carlos, Jo, Camille, and Kendall._

"_Yeah Logie we just want you to have fun you deserve it." Kendall said pulling him into a tight hug that he happily returned back._

"_Now open your presents!" Camille said pushing her gift into his face._

"_You didn't have to." _

"_We wanted to now open it." Logan smiled and took the present from her, he unwrapped it tearing the wrapping paper like he was a kid on Christmas morning, he smiled wide when saw what was in it._

"_You got me a new S.C.D.!"_

"_Yeah you said your old one was barely even working so I got you that one, it was hard but there you go."_

"_Thanks Cami!" Logan said giving her a hug. He opened everyone else's gifts. James got him a two months supply of heavy duty hair gel, which made him laugh but he loved it anyway._

"_Thanks James, I'll use it every day."_

"_You better." He said with a smug look on his face. Jo got him some new training clothes._

"_I know you have some, but they looked just so old and they barely even fit you."_

"_Thanks Jo I love it." Carlos got him, well Carlos got him a box full of condoms and other stuff for whenever he 'did It' with Kendall._

"_Th…tha..Thanks Carlos." Logan was able to stammer out with a fake smile. Carlos just gave him a happy smile._

"_No prob!"_

"_What did he get you?" Camille said as everyone looked into the box. They all looked shocked but then burst out laughing. All there laughing made him blush intensely, but Kendall came up to him and put his arm around his waist._

"_Well at least I know that you have everything for, you know." Kendall said with a knowing smirk._

"_Shut up." Logan said playfully."Or I'll cut you off for a month." Everyone stopped laughing looked at the two of them and then burst out laughing again. Kendall frowned and pretended to be hurt._

"_Sorry." He said pouting as best he could, but changed his demeanor when he thought of his present for Logan. "Now it's my turn." He said leaving Logan and his friends as he walked to the corner of the room where his portable piano was. He put it on its stand and looked at Logan. "I wrote you a song." He said smiling back at everyone but focused on Logan._

"_Oh! Let's record it with your new S.C.D.!" Camille said grabbing it off the bed and pressing a few things on the screen. "Ok everyone shut up and let him play!" She said waving her hands at everyone. _

"_Happy 18 Birthday Logan." Kendall said and then began playing. It was soft but loud, slow but at a fast pace. The entire song sounded so romantic and sad at the same time. No one spoke they didn't know what to say to it. He played for what felt like ages but it didn't bore any of them, they just stared and listened in awe to how passionate and strong the song was. When it ended no one spoke, Kendall looked up and saw Camille and Jo were crying and Carlos and James were tearing up. But when he looked at Logan all he saw was pure love. Logan ran up to him and pulled him into an embrace._

"_That…that was…." He didn't know what to say so he just tightened the hug. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity until they heard snickering behind them. They both looked and saw that Carlos had a camera in his hand._

"_Smile for the camera you two."_

"_Carlos! How long have you been recording?"_

"_Since you walked into the room." Logan was about to retort back with some clever remark but was stopped when he felt Kendall cup his face and turn him to look at him in the eyes._

"_Happy birthday." Kendall said before pulling him into a kiss._

The video stopped there and turned off. I didn't know what to say or think. For some reason I was crying I couldn't tell if it was from being so happy or being so sad. I wiped away the tears and looked into the box when I saw something at the bottom, it was a picture frame. I pulled it out and saw a picture of me and Kendall, but Kendall was kissing me on the cheek and from the looks of it I didn't expect it. Then I started to think 'Why didn't he tell me we were together? Was he scared that I didn't feel the same way because I don't remember anything? _' _I put back the tablet looking video player and the picture frame in the box, and put it back in the closet where I found it. I turned the light off and got back in bed. I didn't know what to think, I didn't get a chance to because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I didn't know how long I was asleep but I didn't care. I heard the door slide open and the slide closed again with footsteps coming up to the bed. I felt someone get in bed but I didn't care, I was too tired so I just let sleep take me back in.

* * *

Both Kendall and Logan were fast asleep under the cover in the bed when the lights turned on signaling it was time to get up. Logan pushed his face deeper into Kendall's chest to block out the light. Kendall groggily woke up, slowly opening his eyes to see a face across from him. Logan woke up when he felt something moving in bed. He opened his eyes to a half awake Kendall.

"Hey." He said waking up fully now.

"Hey Lo-" But his eyes opened wide and Kendall realized what happened, he fell asleep on the bed and was currently cuddling with Logan. He jumped out of the bed and looked at Logan like he's seen a ghost. "Oh my god. I'm so, so sorry!"

"Kendall it's ok."

"No it's not, it probably seemed like I was trying to molest you or something. I…I'm just gonna go take a shower." Kendall left running into the bathroom, the entire time Logan smirking because when Kendall was rambling he could clearly see the amount of blush covering his face. Since Logan already took his shower at night he just got changed and wrote a note on and left it on the dresser telling Kendall he was going to go eat breakfast. Logan memorized the way to the cafeteria and back but if he got lost he was screwed, like he was now.

"Crap, I knew I shouldn't have turned at that last hall." Logan said to himself in the empty hall way. 'Maybe one of those men in black can help me?' He thought to himself when he saw a group of men in black uniforms like his but completely back walk up the hallway. Logan walked up to them and gave them a small smile. "Excuse me do you know how to get to the cafeteria?" One of the men looked at him with a look of disgust.

"Why would I help you!" He shouted at Logan.

"Excuse me?" Logan said taken aback.

"Oh I'll help you. Guys' this was the guy I was telling you about." All the men looked at Logan with anger. Logan gulped not sure what was going to happen. The man that yelled at him threw a punch at Logan, he was shocked but he was able to dodge it. 'W- what?'The man threw another punch, but Logan didn't see that one coming and fell to the floor holding his right cheek. He looked up to the man smirking at him. "Get him." The man said all the others came up running up to him. Logan was able to scramble to his feet and darted down the hallway.

"You were right he is fast." One of the men behind Logan said. 'Why is this hallway so empty?'Logan thought, as he went down the right amount of levels to get to the cafeteria. He ran passed a sign that read SD-45-2 'Crap Kendall said floors forty three and up were damaged in the attack from a week ago; no one is supposed to be on these floors except the security. Fuck!'Logan thought as he turned a corner that led into a dead end.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, he turned just in time to see the group eight men trap him in the corner. All of the men were looking at him and smirking, some were even chuckling under their breaths.

"You deserve this. Fag." The one that yelled at Logan earlier said walking up to him. He brought out a stick that had two small prongs on the end, he pressed a button on it and the two prongs lit up with circuits of electricity flying from one to another. 'Crap!'The man flung it to Logan, he barely moved enough to dodge it but the electricity traveled and hit him in the side.

"Aaahhh!" Logan said falling to this knee's grabbing his side. Then a memory flashed through his head. _'Fag! You don't deserve to live! You're worthless! Dick Sucker! If you like it so much then maybe you can help me with something.' _Logan looked up and saw an old man staring at them across the hallway, he looked familiar but Logan couldn't pinpoint how he knew him. Then the memories flashed in his head again. _'No please! Just leave me alone! No! You like it so much then this shouldn't be a problem to fix!' _Everything Logan saw was red, the man with the stick lunged it at his face, but he caught it before it touched his face. Logan couldn't think straight right now, all he had running in his head was anger, he didn't know why those memories of words hurt him so much but he didn't care. Logan stood up still holding the stick in front of his face. Still holding it he spun to the man and elbowed him in the face making him let go of the stick. Logan threw it off to the ground somewhere; not giving the man time to recover kneed him in the gut, grabbed the back of his head, and then flung his knee up and the man's head down to his knee making a crunching noise as the man fell to the floor shouting in pain. All the others came up running to him and for some reason Logan smirked. They all came running up to him throwing punches or kicks, but he easily dodged all of them making some hit each other.

"Come on then, you wanted a fight didn't you?" Logan said menacingly to the seven men standing there. They looked at each other and two went flying at him. He spun down and trip kicked them to the ground. Another two came up and he dodged both there fist but holding onto both of their wrist. He smirked and turned around making both of the men fly over his shoulders and onto the ground. He heard two more come up behind him so he spun flying in the air and kicking them both in the faces making them fall to the floor with the others. He turned to the last man standing up; he looked scared and slightly trembling. Logan didn't know he could fight like this but he didn't care all he saw was red.

"Enough!" Logan turned around to see the old man that was standing back from the fight shout out, right next to him was Carlos, James, and Kendall staring at him shocked that he took out seven of the Captains personal security. When he saw Kendall all the red, fury, and anger slipped away.

"Kendall." He said quiet but loud enough for them to hear him.

"Sir! Permission to take down!" Logan turned around to see the one who attacked him first, hold up a gun and pointing it at him with anger. Logan slipped; all that anger that came rushing back for a split second. He kicked the gun out of man's hand making it fly up in the air; he flipped over the man with the help of his shoulder and grabbed the gun in mid air. When he landed back on the floor he stood up pointed the gun at the man's head. Kendall could see the man's anger turn into fear when he felt the gun on the back of his head. For Kendall, he was with the guy, he was scared, he didn't know why Logan was acting like this, and he was a pacifist, he hated fighting 'Even though he can, but he hates even having to train.'

"Logan!" He yelled making him look at him. Kendall saw, Logan was crying.

"Dammit!" Logan yelled throwing the gun to the floor. Kendall ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. They both froze when they heard the clicking of a gun.

"Sir! Permission-"

"No! I saw who started this. All of you back to your barracks and wait for further punishment." The captain said, slowly all the men got off the floor and walked away giving Logan menacing glares. The last one to leave was the one with the now broken nose, his stare would make anyone shiver but Logan couldn't think straight to notice.

"Logan you ok what happened?" Kendall said looking down at the crying boy in his arms.

"I…"

"They chased him down to a dead end and attacked him. He was only defending himself." They looked up at the Captain who was giving them the explanation. "I suggest you all take the rest of the day off to help your friend." He turned and walked down the hallway. When he was out of sight Carlos and James ran up to him to check on their best friend. He was a mess, he was breathing heavily, shaking, his eyes were red, and stained with tears.

"Why!" Logan yelled out in anger

"Why what?"

"Why this! Why all of this! It's just making me so confused!" He said angrily and taking in a big breath before he started again. "And why you! Why didn't you tell me we were together, that we were practically married? Why! All These secrets and not even secrets, just information! Uh!"Logan said pushing away from the hug and ran his hands through his hair. "I!...I need a walk! Just leave me alone!" He said walking away from his friends.

"What?" Kendall said still in shock.

"He probably remembered the attack from a year ago."

"What attack?" Kendall said looking up at James, he sighed heavily before continuing

"Two years ago when you were on a mission, Logan's was attacked by some guys. Supposedly Logan's like to flaunt his _gayness_ all around the Station so they got sick of it and jumped him. Him being the pacifist he is tried to talk it out with them, but they didn't have that. They.." He stopped.

"They what?"

"They almost raped him." He saw Kendall tense up. "But before they did they started talking about you and how they would do the same to you when you got back, and he lost it when they said that. He beat them all to the brink of death sending all five to intensive care in the infirmary. That's why he had that cut on his head, not because one of his inventions blew up with him in the lab, but because they jumped him. He pleaded with the Captain to not to tell when you got back. He didn't, the five guys were sent off to a planet prison the day before you got back.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he loved you too much to make you go through the same pain he did."


	6. It's Hard Enought Without You Pt1

**It's Hard Enough Without You Pt.1**

I didn't know where I was going and didn't care, all these random emotions and memories were just flooding back in and I didn't want them to. I finally looked up and realized I was back on our floor with are room on it, but I didn't want to there they would probably be there already looking for me 'Training area!' I thought and took off down the hall. I wasn't hungry anymore; all the fighting and the weird memories made my hunger slip away.

I walked up to the double doors leading into the gym and looked at my S.C.D. 10:45 'Maybe Jo will be in there.' I took in a deep breath a walked in. Sure enough she was there with an older looking man and they were sparring with little kids around them watching in amazement. I didn't want to bother them so I sat on this bench near the entrance and waited watching them spar. Jo saw me in the middle of one of her kicks to the man and waved at me and still was able to move fast enough so he couldn't dodge it and caused him to fall on the floor hard.

"Ow." The man said when he opened his eyes looking up at Jo.

"Well you told me not to hold back Dad."She said smirking at the man and extended her arm out for him to grab it, he did and she helped pull him back up.

"Ok, kids, ow, you see this may look fun but it's not without risk." The man continued to talk to the kids when Jo jogged up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Logan, how are you doing? Where's Kendall, I've noticed that he hasn't left your side since you woke up." I didn't want to beat around the bush, not with this.

"Are him and me together?" She looked surprised, and I could tell she was trying to come up with an excuse.

"What! No!" Fake laugh "You two like he said are just really close friends, like really close." She said with a fake smile hoping I would take the lie, I didn't.

"I found that video of my eighteenth birthday and the picture of me and him."

"Oh." She said not sure what to say.

"How long?" She sighed.

"Two years." I started to get frustrated again.

"Why didn't he or anyone tell me?"

"Because what happened last time."

"Last time?"

"Did they tell you about how the first time you woke up after you were attacked?"

"Yeah and how I had amnesia then too."

"The minute you woke up he didn't know you had amnesia so he told you he loved you. You two have been together for a really long time, but you two have never said that you loved each other. So for him it was a big deal."

"Oh… what did I say?"

"Thank you." I let out a frustrated sigh and put my head in my hands.

"Then what happened?"

"From what they told me, you and him got it on in your room." I mouthed 'oh' "Yeah, but you freaked out and ran out. You found Camille, you two talked and were headed for dinner when security found you."

"Why were they looking for me?"

"You weren't supposed to be out of the infirmary and most of the time when security has to look for and infirmary patient there crazy or mentally unstable so they have to subdue them instead of using a stunner like they normally would have. They stunned Camille and cornered you, so you fought back and took out all of them, but the captain and the others saw so he stunned you."

"Did I fight back because they attacked me or did I attack because I was angry?" Jo looked at me weird.

"Because you were attacked, why?"

"One of the security guards and his team found me and tried to attack me again. But he said something that just made all these emotions and memories flood back and they didn't seem like posies and daisies."

"What he say?"

"You deserve this. Fag." She looked at me and sighed.

"Well something like that would make you snap."

"Why?" She looked up at the little kids contemplating whether to tell me or not and then sighed out heavily giving in.

"It happened a year ago. Kendall was gone on a mission."

"_Hey Jo Camille you two want to go get lunch with me? Carlos and James ditched me, they started flirting with these two twins that just moved to the Station."_

"_Sorry, I have communication duty." Camille said giving Logan a sympathetic smile._

"_And I already ate and said I was gonna help Cami here." Logan smile fell but forced it back up._

"_Well, ok I guess I'll see you two later." Logan gave them a fake smile and glumly walked towards the elevator. _

"_Kendall really needs to get back and give him some already." Camille burst out laughing at Jo._

"_What!"_

"_Yeah, he's always so lonely when Kendall's not here." Camille thought about it for a second and nodded._

"_True."_

_Logan walked to the elevator to go to the floor where the cafeteria was when he heard some people behind him laughing and talking. He turned and saw some men he's seen around the base but has never really talked to, he didn't think anything of it and kept heading towards the elevator. He got in and so did the group of men, he gave them a smile and one of them gave him a back a devilish grin which creeped out Logan but brushed it off. Logan's hand went to the button for the level where the cafeteria was on when one of the men grabbed his wrist and pressed a different one. _

"_That hurts." Logan said to the man that gave him the devilish smile from before but the man didn't say anything. Logan started to struggle but couldn't get out of the grip and then he heard all the other men start laughing. "Let me go." Logan said louder but the other men just continued their laughing. The door opened and Logan hoped that there were people there to help him but the corridor was empty 'Where is everyone?'_

"_No one's on this floor because of construction." The man who was gripping Logan's wrist said. He pulled him into a room on the left, and threw him onto the floor of the room. Logan grunted when he made contact with the floor. He looked up and saw that all five of the men surrounded him laughing. Logan attempted to stand up, but one of the men punched him in the face and made him fall back down to the floor. Logan looked down and saw blood drip to the floor. Logan put his hand to his head and felt a cut on his forehead. _

"_Fag! You don't deserve to live! You're worthless! Dick Sucker!" Every time one of the man yelled out at Logan he flinched, but he took it._

"_Just leave me alone!" Logan yelled out letting the attempting to hold back the tears about to fall but still looking a t the floor._

"_Like hell we can, you walk around like you own the place, like everyone here is your bitch; you've probably sucked off every guy here!" Logan flinched at the last comment letting the tears now fall. One of the men laughed._

"_Look we made the fairy cry!" All the men burst out laughing at Logan._

"_If you like it so much then maybe you can help me with something."_

"_No please! Just leave me alone! No!"_

"_You know you want it." Logan froze when he heard a zipper being pulled down._

"_When your little fairy boyfriend comes back we'll do the same thing were gonna do to you to him." Logan froze._

"_You go anywhere near him and I'll kill you." Logan snapped at the men, but it just made them laugh._

"_Oh look the fairy grew some balls!" Logan stood up looking at them but with tears falling down his face."It's ok, for you will be gentle, but with him he won't be able to walk for weeks!" One of the men said laughing. _

_Logan lost it. He grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him up near the wall. Logan looked at the man with daggers and he started to tremble slightly. Logan didn't wait he snapped his hand slightly making the man's head turn but at the same time a loud snap was heard from his neck and fell to the floor limp less.  
"You! You killed him."_

"_No, only knocked him out." Logan said turning around at the men with eyes that could kill._

"I did that?"

"Yeah, you sent all of them to the infirmary critically wounded, and begged the Captain not to tell Kendall when he got back. He didn't and the men that attacked you were sent to a world prison." I looked at my hands not sure what to say, but instead felt small silent tears fall down. "Whoa you ok?" I shook my head.

"I don't know I just didn't know. I don't know a lot of things."

"Everything will come back it'll just take time." She said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"But what if I don't want to remember everything; my life just seems like some soap opera after another."

"But you'll get through it, you've been threw a lot but the one constant in your life is Kendall, he's been there since your parents and everything else, and he'll be there for you if anything else happens, you just have to be patient." I sniffled a bit and looked at Jo with a small smile.

"Thanks Jo."

"No problem, now go find your man and get some, you haven't had any for three months and it tends to mess you up." I blushed and she just laughed. She looked at me and gave me a hug and pushed me out of the gym. I couldn't help but chuckle when she kicked me out but let her. I was walking when a memory flashed through my head, and it was Kendall's ship. I smiled and ran to it knowing exactly where it was.

* * *

"Uhh! I gotta go find him!" I said angrily and ran to the elevator. I never knew. He never told me he just told me that cut was from a small explosion in his lab, and for some stupid reason I took it. I ran to the elevator and pressed the button to our floor and waited impatiently. When the door finally opened I ran to our room hoping he was there, but he wasn't.

"Where are you?" I said getting more worried. I took off again and looked everywhere he could be, his lab, the control room for the drones, the cafeteria but nothing. So I started checking places he would be but not normally, the control room, the botany floor he loves it there but never had time to go, and then the training gym. I looked in but didn't see him when I heard Jo call to. I didn't want to talk I just wanted to find him.  
"Kendall! I know who you're looking for." Jo singed out.

"You know where Logan is!" I said with a smile of hope.

"No, he was here like five minutes ago; he told me everything about the security guards attacking him."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No I kicked him out."

"Why!"

"Because I wanted him to talk to you, so I thought he went to you two's room. Was he not there?"

"No! I checked everywhe-" I caught myself from finishing I didn't check one place. "I gotta go!" I said running out leaving Jo there.'Why didn't I check there first he loves going there?'I ran to the elevator and hit the button for the docking bay. The doors opened and I flew out heading straight towards my ship. I passed by Dak.

"Hey Kendall!"

"Sorry Dak can't talk!" I said as I kept on running towards the ship. When I got closer I saw the door was opened and smiled 'He's in there.' I stopped dead in front of the door 'What if he's mad at me?' I shook it off, took in a deep breath, and walked in.

"Hey…"

"…Hey."

* * *

Logan looked at Kendall who was currently standing at the entrance of the small but powerful ship. It was the size of a large tank, but lightweight and with more firepower. Logan was sitting on the bed connected to the wall that Kendall used during missions.

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"It's about why you blew up at the security guards."

"I know." Kendall mouthed 'oh' but got confused.

"How?"

"Jo told me everything. I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just so angry, now I know why."

"It's ok." Kendall said sitting down on the bed with Logan.

"Can I ask you something?" Kendall smiled.

"Anything."

"Why didn't you tell me about…_us?_"

"I didn't want to scare you like last time I did, you see-" Logan cut him off.

"I know Jo again told me."

"She can't keep her mouth shut can she?" Logan laughed.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"Because when I get back from a mission you love spending time on this ship with me. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Logan said wit h a spark of curiosity.

"Because are first time was in here, on this bed." Logan blushed and looked at Kendall with wide eyes as Kendall patted the bed.

"Oh." Kendall laughed.

"It's ok, it's not a bad things talking about us in that way."

"I know it's just I really don't remember that much just little things, names, faces, places, but nothing sticks together there all just puzzle pieces in my head that don't fit together. It just gets frustrating sometimes."

"It's ok you have me here don't you? I can help you with anything, you tell me everything, and I mean everything."

"Wow I must be really conceded then." Kendall laughed at Logan.

"No you're not conceded, you just wanna tell me everything that I missed from being out on a mission, I don't mind, I love hearing you talk. I can listen to you talk for hours on end and not get bored." Logan blushed slightly.

"Thanks." They both sat there in silence, not awkward silence, just a peaceful calm silence. "I saw the video."

"What video?" Kendall asked.

"Of my birthday."

"Oh."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"The song, it was beautiful." Kendall smiled.

"I know how much you love listening to the piano; I spent two months working on that song for you. I was so happy that you loved it."

"I love anything that you do." Logan covered his mouth with his hand realizing what he said.

"You love me?" Logan shook his head which made Kendall smile fall.

"I love what you do. It's just…..sorry." Kendall put on a small smile.

"It's ok; I know it's just hard for you right now." Kendall said putting his arm around Logan pulling him into his side. Logan smiled and put his head on Kendall's shoulder. "Logan?" Logan released himself from there embrace, he looked at Kendall and could tell something wasn't right with the look he was giving him.

"What's wrong?" Kendall didn't say anything he just kept looking at Logan in the eyes intensely which made him start fidgeting a bit. Kendall saw this and chuckled under his breath, he cupped Logan face with both his hands, which made Logan go wide eyes. "Kendall?"

"Shh." Kendall said and it made him go silent. Kendall smiled at how easily he could make Logan do things with such ease. He slowly eased in centimeter by centimeter getting closer to Logan face. Logan just blushed more and more as Kendall slowly eased in. They kissed, it was a simple small kiss and Kendall slowly released them from it. Logan looked at him not surprised or angry, but happily. He grew a smirk and grabbed Kendall by the back of the neck and pulled him into a deeper more intense kiss. Kendall was shocked at how dominating Logan was but kissed right back, he slowly laid them done onto the bed with him above Logan. They reluctantly released from the kiss and looked at each other in the eyes. Logan's eyes were glazed over in a hazy lust, and Kendall was speechless.

"Wow." Logan chuckled at Kendall for being so lost for words. They were about to go back in when a loud alarm started sounding with red lights flashing from the docking bay into the ship.

"Warning! Two Lancian Mother ships entering radar territory. All workers at their stations, civilians move to the designated safe area's immediately."

"Crap!"

"What's happening?"

"Were under attack."

"What!"

"Get back to our room."

"No I want to stay with you."

"No! It's too dangerous." He said giving Logan a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll be okay." He said practically throwing Logan out of the ship.

"What you're going out there?"

"My ships one of the only ships that has firepower on the Station I have too."

"But-"

"No buts…..I love you." Kendall said as the door slid downwards and closed a moment later the ship lit up and few off the ground into space passing through the atmospheric shield.

"I love you too."

* * *

I was heading out of the docking bay when I saw Carlos and James running into another bay called the fighter bay.

"Guys!" They turned around and saw me and ran up to me as fast as they could.

"What are you doing down here? Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked frantically.

"He's out there." I said pointing towards space from the window we were at. "What are you two doing down here?"

"We were both originally part of the fighter crew but seeing that the fighters were being fixed we were stuck in the battery gun position while they got fixed. All of them were just fixed a few days ago, we're about to go head out to help Kendall."

"Be safe." They both smiled at me and out their hands on my shoulders.

"We always are." Carlos said reassuring me with a smile. And then they both took off. I looked towards the window and saw Kendall's ship blow two smaller faster ships into pieces.

"Be safe." I said to myself but for some reason hoping that he would hear me. I was about to walk back to my room when another memory popped in my head. "The Drones." I ran I knew where I had to go, I knew I had to help them. I ran to the make shift control room I had. I didn't know what to do but my body did. I sat down; put my hands the glass desk and the entire thing lit up. 'Think.' and a bunch of different systems popped up, the first one that caught my eye it was the Station shield level. It was falling fast from the bombardments from the two mother ships, they kept firing and the shield kept on depleting faster and faster. '45%...38%...31%' "Crap!" 'Drones, drones, drones, drones, drones, drones.' were all I thought of hoping they would turn on or something. Something popped up on glass that displayed the information in front of me. It showed the drones flying out of the docking bay and into space. I heard a static noise and then Kendall's voice.

"_Logan what are you doing!"_

"I'm protecting my friends." I said as I made one of the drones throw a missile and destroy one of the enemy ships.

"_You know what happened last time_." This time it was Carlos' voice.

"I don't' care."

"_But!-"_ It was James's voice now.

"But nothing I love all of you and Jo and Camille, if anyone tries to mess with any of you they have to deal with me." I said as I made all forty simultaneously shoot out missiles and fly into the one of the enemy mother ships, making their shield drain drastically.

"_Oh shit!"_ Carlos said at what I did.

"I told you, they don't mess with my friends, or the man that I love."

"_Logan…"_ Kendall said out shockingly but hopefully.

"You heard me. I love you Kendall."


	7. To The Death Pt2

_I know this chapter's somewhat shorter than you expect, but the one after makes up for it by a lot.**  
**_

**It's Hard Enough Without You Pt.2 (To The Death)**

I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew I was kicking some ass. But at the same time I could tell whatever I was doing was draining me and fast. With all the fighters and Kendall's ship we were able to dwindle down the number of the smaller enemy ships, but the mother ships were what I was worrying about. I was able to drain there shields from bombarding them, but they were doing the same to the Station. I looked at the Station shields '25%...19%...11%' "FUCK!" The shields were about to go down and the mother ships haven't even used here main weapons yet. I heard a static noise.

_"Logan!"_

"Camille? What are you doing on here?"

_"I need to tell you something really important!"_

"What?"

"_It has to do with the fighters and the shields."_

"What about them."

"_You know you made these drones originally not to fight."_

"Yeah."

"_Once the captain found out they could be used to protect the Station he asked you to put in an experimental shield you were working on but scrapped because you were having trouble with it."_

"To the point, I'm a little busy here." I said as I blew away two of the enemy fighters.

"_The shield you put in is synced up with the fighters, if you put it up you can protect the Station but at the same time the fighters can pass through it freely."_

"Wow I'm an idiot."

"_Yeah you are."_

"Shut up." I cut her off I needed to focus on this first. I looked at the shield '3%'"Crap!" I closed my eyes and focused, right now I could tell my body was drained, it was getting hard for me to breathe or even focus all I wanted to do was go to sleep but I knew I couldn't.

"Alternative shields activated." A robotic voice came from the speakers in the room said. I looked up and saw I was forming the drones around station.

"Warning! Enemy mother ships powering up main weapons." The voice said again. I looked up and saw the mother ships and their main weapons were lighting up. I focused as hard as I could; the drones looked like they locked themselves in place.

"Phase shields activated." The voice said. I looked out the window and saw a blanket of blue come out of every drone and connect with each other completely enclosing the Station. The Lancian mother ships fired, both of their hazy green beams hitting the shield from the drones. The shield's were holding at a steady eighty-five percent. I sighed heavily; I couldn't fire any missiles while I had the shield up 'I guess that's why I scrapped the project'.

"_Logan!"_ I heard Kendall's voice; I took a second to collect myself seeing it was hard for me to breath.

"Hey Kendall, tell everyone they can pass through this shield freely, it'll protect them when they need it."

"_Ok, are you ok?"  
_  
"Yeah, just a little wiped."

"_Put the shield down."_

"What? No!"

"_You have to, last time I nearly lost you; I can't go through that again."_I took in a deep breath and forced my breathe to stay steady.

"Well you're going to have to suck it up." I could tell he was thinking about my remark.

"_You never talk back to me."_

"Well now's as good as ever, now go kick there asses." I said with a smirk, I could tell he was smiling.

"_I love you."_

"I love you too." I looked at the shields forty-three percent, and then at the station shields were down, it would take them a few minutes to bring them up. I took in deep breath and focused.

"Warning two hyperspace windows opening." 'What now?' I looked out the window and saw two humongous mother ships, smaller than the Station but bigger than the enemy mother ships drop out of hyperspace.

"I heard you needed some help?" I heard a voice call out, it sounded familiar, but I couldn't pin it, but then I heard the Captain's voice respond.

"Good to hear from you Mitchell took you forever." I became even more perplexed, because that was my last name.

"Yeah, love to talk but you have a little problem here and I could fix that with ease." The Captain didn't respond, and then I saw something that amazed me, our two mother ships, firing hundreds of missiles like the ones in the drones but these were bigger and instead of glowing blue they glowed a red, they shredded the two mother ships apart, until the two exploded. The large explosions hit the shield, but it was holding well enough for right now at a steady fifteen percent.

"Warning radiation, do not lower shield due to radiation exposure." I looked at the screen the Station shields were up but were only at two percent. I had to keep the shield up until then, but I had no energy too. My body felt completely numb. And then that stupid voice talked again.

"Warning friendly fighter damaged, hull breach emanate." I was shocked. I thought all the fighters went behind the shield for protection; I brought up the radar and saw one out of the protection. I didn't know what I did but somehow brought up the camera from inside the fighter, what I saw made me even more scared.

"Carlos!" His breath was staggered and I could see a large gash with blood pouring from his head. He looked at the camera he probably had a screen that was showing me too.

"_Hey you look like shit."_ I tried to smile at his childish antics but it was hard seeing him like this.

"You idiot, why didn't you stay in the shield?"

"_I was chasing an enemy fighter when they attacked the enemy ships, the blast hit me. You look like shit, you ok?"_

"You idiot!" I was able to stammer out. "I'm" pant "ok."

"_Liar."_ He said with a chuckle. I could tell he was about to faint. I didn't know what to do when a memory shot in my head.

"_Camille why would I have to put in that shield, it's pointless." _

"_No it isn't what if someone was using your drones on a planet with no air and just a bunch of different poisonous gases, that atmospheric shield would help."_

"_Uh fine, I'll put in the atmospheric shields in the drones, but you're buying me my late dinner cause this is going to take awhile."_

"_Deal."_

"The atmospheric shield!" I yelled startling Carlos. "Sorry. I'm coming to get you."

"_With what? Your using all your drones to keep the radiation from hitting the Station, and my shield is about to fail."_ I smiled.

"I can do anything, I am a genius." I concentrated as hard as I could I knew this would be hard even if I wasn't exhausted. I looked up at the screen that showed me a mock up of the Station showing forty little blue dots symbolizing the drones. I saw four of them break off and the shield adjusted itself to cover up the open spots. By now I was heaving heavily and my eyes could barely stay open. The four drones flew towards Carlos' fighter which was a good ways away, but once they got there I focused on the atmospheric shield.

"Atmospheric shield activated." The voice said. I looked at my screen saw a mock up off the fighter with blue dots surrounding him and a red blanket surrounding him.

"Warning Phase shields dropping." It was hard keeping two completely different shields up at the same time. 'Fuck no!'

"Phase shields reactivating." I sighed which hurt a lot but I did. I closed my eyes and slowly made the drones bring in the fighter.

"Warning hull breach." I looked up and smiled. I could see the hull breach above Carlos' head, but the red shield was protecting him from the harsh environment of space. I made the four drones pass through the larger shield protecting the Station and slowly dock into the fighter bay. I heard Carlos's voice.

"_Logan."_ I couldn't help but tear up a little.

"Yeah Carlitos?" He smiled.

"_I love you man."_

"I love you too Carlos." I lowered the shield and could hear voices coming from Carlos' side and then people slowly but safely taking my unconscious best friend out of the fighter.

"Station shields activated." I heard the voice and looked at the system '15% good.' It hurt to move or breathe or even think, so I laid back into the chair and finally let my eyes close.

* * *

I docked the ship and ran as fast as I could ignoring the doctor's and nurse's plea's to get me checked out, because of the fight. I couldn't though I saw the whole thing. Logan putting up the shield again and protecting the Station, and then Carlos' fighter being damaged and somehow miraculously Logan used four of the drones protecting the Station enclose his fighter and slowly bring him in. I knew Carlos would be ok he's a really resilient person when it comes to injuries. It was Logan who I was worried about; this was the second time he used the drones fully aware of what could happen to him. Well I think he knew seeing we never told him where the drone control room was. I ran past the fighter bay entrance in time to see James, we locked eyes, he knew instantly where I was heading, and followed.

"How's Carlos?" I said as we ran past a group of people in the corridor. James was right next to me with every step I took.

"From what I saw before they took him away, just a cut on his head and a small concussion, he'll need some stitches but they still need to do a full examination." I only nodded as we ran to the elevator, but we got confused when we saw Jo and Camille right at the elevator holding it open.

"What took you idiots so long?" Camille said as we ran into the elevator.

"Carlos." James was able to pant out catching his breath.

"Is he-" Jo didn't finish her sentence.  
"He'll be ok." I said as I practically murdered the button to the floor where the control room was. I heard them both sigh. I kept on pressing the button over and over until the door slid open to show the empty corridor and the door to the control room straight ahead. We didn't wait any of us we all ran to that door like as if we were running away from a murderer. The door was locked which just got me angry, both me and James attacked it with our shoulder until the door flew open. It was one of the only doors in the Station that was wooden and didn't slide open. I don't why Logan specially ordered the door and made us put it here a when he got the room for his drones.

I could see the top of his semi messy brown hair stick up from the chair, we ran and saw him there, and he was having difficulty breathing and looked like he was in pan. I slowly and carefully put my hand on his shoulder and shook him a little.

"Logan…Logan?" I said as I shook him, he moved his head and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ooowwwww my head." He said as he grabbed his head. "Did we break into the Captains private wine cabinet again, this hangover is killing me."I smiled but at the same time I was confused. He remembered something that we didn't tell him, and we haven't broken into the wine cabinet since before I left.

"No we haven't broken into his wine cabinet." I chuckled a little.

"Then why do I have this killer hangover." He looked around clearly confused. "And why am I in the drone control room, why are my drones floating aimlessly outside and why is my uncle's mother ship here?" I forgot that Logan's uncle was the Captain of a mother ship; I knew he was coming but I forgot that the attack on the station probably sped that up.

"Come on let's take you to the infirmary." I said slowly helping him get up from the seat. He wobbled a bit and closed his eyes and opened them and saw everyone else there.

"Why am I the only one who ever gets the head killing hangover while you all look like nothing happened?" He said at are friends, all they could do was smile and all three of them pulled him into a hug. Logan was a little shocked but returned the hug. "Did I miss something?" I smiled and walked up behind him putting my hands around his waist.

"You have no idea." I said with a smile as he leaned into the embrace. "Now come on to the infirmary we really do have a lot that we need to tell you." He nodded as we all walked back to the elevator. We all got into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor for the infirmary. We made it halfway when we all realized Logan was sleeping against me. Jo and Camille gave awwww's while James just smiled happy that his best friend finally remembers and hopefully everything will be back to normal. I slowly and carefully picked him up bridal style and let him put his head in the crook of my neck which got more aw's from the girls. All I could do was smile, he was finally back.

* * *

_Question: The next chapter is where I'm a little stuck. It can either stay as t-rated or if you want me to can make it M. Just tell me and I'll go with majority if they want it to stay T or make it M. Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me smile. like that - :D - like that.  
_


	8. Recovering Takes Time

_This is probably the longest chapter in the entire story, and just to inform you this is the chapter that makes this story M-rated. So if you do not want to read it, skip it. Little thing, i felt extremely awkward writing that scene. That was my first full blown sex scene, I've written stuff close to but never actually an entire sex scene like that. So enough of my rant an to the story!**  
**_

**Recovering Takes Time**

We didn't hurry when we got into the infirmary and I was glad that we didn't. The place was engorged with people, probably from the damage done to the Station. We didn't rush because he seemed better now and he wasn't forgetting anything he just seemed really tired. We sat down on the benches where we first sat when we brought him here. Logan took up most of the room on the bench by lying on it; James had to sit on the floor. We had Logan's lying on the bench and his head resting on my lap while I petted his head slowly. We sat there for an hour, Jo, Camille, and James were talking while I just sat there staring down at Logan sleeping. We all looked up when we heard someone calling out.

"Guys! Guys!" We all looked up and saw Carlos attempting to run over here on crutches. He got in front of us; Jo and Camille both pulled him into a hug which made him blush a little. I wanted to go give him one too. But I couldn't cause Logan was sleeping on my lap, I looked down and smiled at him.

"How is he?" Carlos said walking with his crutches up to me.

"He remembers."

"Remembers? Remember what?"

"Everything." I said with a smile.

"Really!"

"Sshh, he's asleep."

"Sorry, but really he remembers everything."

"From what he told us before he fell asleep yeah he remembers everything, but I don't think he remembers the past few weeks."

"Why?"

"He didn't know why he was in the drone control room when he woke up." I chuckled "He thought we got wasted and broke into the Captains wine cabinet again." I heard Carlos laugh.

"How are you?" I said looking up at him with a teary smile, while our friends surrounded him also wanting to know how he was doing.

"Well if it wasn't for Logan I'd be dead. But I'm ok, broken leg as you can see," He said pointing at his right leg in a cast that went up to his knee "a few cuts and bruises, broken rib, and a small concussion." Camille slapped him on his shoulder.

"Idiot, you shouldn't be walking when you're like that, go back to your bed."

"But really I'm ok."

"Bed. Now." She said pointing randomly in the infirmary. He pouted.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then." He turned slowly and sadly made his way back to his room. Everyone else just laughed. Camille likes to act like the mother of the group and especially with Carlos cause he was the most childish of us. I felt Logan moving a little on my lap.

"Wha?" He said with his eyes barely opened and looked around completely confused.

"Ssshh it's ok, just go back to sleep." I said caressing his head; he murmured something incoherent and fell back to sleep.

"Aaaawwwwww, he so cute, like a little puppy." Jo said sitting back down next to me on the right.

We sat there for another hour and let Logan sleep while we waited until the infirmary dwindled down in people. I hadn't seen my aunt yet so I thought she was probably busy with patients. Until I saw her walk down the hallway of the infirmary so I poked Jo in the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Switch." She nodded. I put my hands under Logan's head and we quickly switched places. I lowered his head on her lap, and made my way to my aunt.

"Aunt Sopheine." I said walking up to her. She smiled at me before she became a little worried.

"Is everything ok? Did one of you get hurt? How's Logan I saw that he used the drones he shouldn't have but if he didn't we'd probably be dead right now."

"Yeah." I said with a smile which she gave me back a confused one. "Aunt Sopheine, he, he remembers everything." She looked shocked than we walked to him and the others.

"He does? No damage to his mind or body?" She said as she knelt down to get a better view of him.

"No, he's just been sleeping, but the times he's been awake he remembers everything." She looked at him and nodded.

"Come with me let's take him to a room." My aunt motioned us to follow, everyone did while I picked him up again bridal style; sometimes I forgot he can be a really deep sleeper. He murmured something and gripped onto my shirt. My aunt led us into a large room; it was a double that was meant for two patients. When we walked in we could hear snoring and we all knew who that was.

"I knew Carlos was injured, and most likely Logan after using the drones. So I arranged for them to share a room." We all nodded and I slowly placed him on the empty bed closer to the door, but he didn't let go of my shirt when I set him down. He tried to pull himself back into my hold. That just made the girls gives out more awww's. I slowly got him to release his grip on my shirt, but he looked a little sad when he did. So I took the seat right next to him and put my hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze causing him to smile and the girls swoon over him even more.

"Ok so tell me everything, from the beginning." I took in a deep breath, and spoke. I told her everything that has happened today, the security attacking him, him beating the living shit out of them, him storming off, me going to look for him, when I found him in my ship, are talk, are kiss, the Lancian mother ships coming, and him wanting to stay with me. James bud in a bit telling that he met up with him and Carlos and told him that they were going to the fighters, and Camille but in too, saying that she knew he went up to the drone control room because she was working in communication and the drones give off a very subtle energy that messes with the communications when they first turn on, she talking to him about the shields and then him cutting her off, and then we tried to filling the pieces but didn't know the rest because only Logan knew the rest. That explanation took a good half hour and by then Carlos was awake and slowly made his way over to us on his crutches. Camille told him to go back to bed but he ignored her.

"I wanna be with my friends, so shut it Cami." He said teasingly, everyone knew only that Logan and sometimes Jo called her by that nickname, and if anyone else called her by that name she would bug out. She glared t him.

"Idiot." She murmured under her breath, but let him stay.

"What's with all this talking? I'm trying to sleep here, but all your talking is making it hard." We all looked at Logan; he still had his eyes closed but knew he was awake.

"Sorry." I said squeezing his hand.

"It's fine." He said sitting up in bed. He looked around and looked confused. "Why are we in the infirmary, why are you all around me with those smiles, and why is Carlos on crutches!" He said jumping off the bed and ran up to Carlos looking him up and down. He hugged Carlos hard and then let go of him looking at him all serious. "Who did this? I'll beat the crap out of them."

"You hate fighting." Carlos said looking at him a little shocked that he said that he'll beat someone up for him.

"I do but for my friends, oohohohoho there going to wish they never came to the Station." Everyone laughed, but he ignored it and kept looking at Carlos. "Well? Who did this?"

"The Lancain." We heard him gasp.

"What they're here? We have to go!" He was about to run off but Carlos stopped him by grabbing his shoulders.

"It's ok Logie." He stopped in his tracks he hates it when anyone but me use that pet name. He glared at Carlos.

"You're lucky you're in a cast." Everyone laughed and his glare made Carlos flustered.

"Sorry, but really it's ok the Lancian are taken care of and it was all thanks to you. If you weren't for you we'd all be dead right now." Now Logan looked completely confused.

"What? I'm confused. And not trying to be mean to my boyfriend of two years, but why are you here you're not due back for another week?" He said looking at me. I walked up to him and put my hands on his waist and pulled him into a kiss. I could hear my aunt and the girl's aww and Carlos and James pretend to gag 'God I've missed this so much.' I slowly pulled away and saw that he was completely flushed; he clearly didn't expect me to kiss him.

"We have a lot to tell you." He nodded and we sat on his bed and told him everything from this past few days. When we finished he was a bit stunned that that happened.

"Well that's ironic." We all looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because, before you were going to get back from your mission I created a software update for both the drones and the control room. It would have drastically reduced the side effects to practically zero percent, because I knew sooner or later people were going to notice the side effect it has when the Captain was going to get me to train some more people, but I guess I never got the chance to implement them because of the attack." When he was finished talking everyone was quiet but Camille walked up to him and she looked pissed.

"Idiot!" Slap in the face. "You couldn't have done that sooner, then none of this would of happened!" Logan was shocked that she slapped him, but what he did made us all shocked. He stood up from the bed and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." She was stunned but then felt instantly guilty because she didn't know what he just went through.

"You idiot." She said returning the hug. Before any of us could speak the door slid open to show a tall man with short brown hair and brown eyes, his face was chiseled and he looked a little worried. I knew who he was, he was Logan's uncle. Ever since his parents died his uncle had been there for him as much as he could, but seeing that he was a Captain of a mother ship he could never stay in one place too long.

"Uncle Kyle!" Logan shouted releasing Camille from there hug and ran over to him pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Logan, I heard what happened to you, the Captain told me."

"Yeah, but from what everyone told me now everything's ok."

"I'm confused."

"I don't have amnesia anymore." He smiled at Logan.

"Good, I wish I could stay but I have to go talk the Captain."

"Ok I guess I'll see you later." He nodded and left.

"Logan we will be outside if you need us, I need to talk to your friends." Aunt Sopheine said motioning everyone to follow her except for Logan and Carlos. Right before I left I pecked him on the cheek which made him blush and me laugh.

"What is it?" I asked her when we were all outside the room.

"When we were inside I did an MRI scan of his body, yes his everything looks good in his brain, but his body is another matter."

"What?"

"Don't worry he'll be okay, but from the scans I can tell that his body is incredibly stressed right now. Doing something simple as in like those hugs he gave Camille and Captain Mitchell could drain him of what little energy he has. His mind is ok, but his body will need time to recover. I'm prescribing a week of mandatory bed rest."

"He's not gonna like that, he hates staying still, especially in bed."

"Was that supposed to sound sexual?" James asked. I laughed.

"Eh, but it's true."

"Eewww too much info." I laughed even harder and we walked back into the room to see Carlos put the blanket over Logan.

"Is he ok?" I walked up to them both.

"Yeah, he said he was feeling a little tired, once he put his head on the pillow he was out." I nodded, this week was gonna be long but at the same time I'm gonna be happy.

It's been four days since Logan came back to our room, and my aunt was right anything and everything made him tired really fast. Taking a shower made him have a three hour nap right after, reading from are S.T. (Station Tablet) made him sleep for a good hour, and even talking to me got him tired. But I was actually grateful because that morning the Captain contacted me and wanted to tell me we were going to give Logan an honorary congratulatory metal for saving the Station, twice. Somehow Camille and Jo got me intertwined with the whole thing and now I was stuck helping them plan the even that was in three days.

'Great.' I thought looking up at the ceiling of our room. Right now Logan was sleeping from trying to walk to the cafeteria; he called me half way and asked me to take him back to the room. I didn't mind, I just thought was bad timing, I was in the middle of my shower when he called. So right now I was completely soaked and laying on are bed with a towel around are waste , when he landed on the bed he was out cold, not even noticing that I brought him back to our room in nothing but a towel. I got a few stares but I didn't care, and he didn't even notice because he was already half asleep.

What was still bothering me was we still haven't done it. It's been nearly four months since we've done it cause I was on the mission, and him having no energy wasn't helping it. Whenever we got it on he fell asleep on me in the middle of our kiss. I was starting to get a little frustrated, Carlos said I had blue balls and it was bad. When he said that we were in the training gym and there was nothing but little kids around us which was embarrassing even more because he little kids heard us. So when he wasn't looking I jacked one of his crutches and gave it to some random person who passed by the entrance of the gym.

So for the next three days I had to randomly drop what I was doing with Logan and have to go help them with the party. I got really pissed one time, because it was the day before he would get to go back to work and Logan had a lot of energy. We both were in the shower and we were going at it. I just helped Logan with his…..problem and he was about to with me but then my L.D.S.C.D started beeping telling me it was a message from Camille. I groaned out angrily and jumped out of the shower leaving Logan kneeling down on the tub floor completely shocked that I took the message.

"It's Camille." I groaned. "She needs my help with something."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I still need to help you with that." He said pointing down at my erection. I groaned out angrily.

"It's really important, sorry."

"I shouldn't be the one saying sorry, it's Camille who should be saying it, but I really don't mind I mean I'm kind of wiped out anyway."

"I'll just change, wait until it goes down, and head out. You finish your shower." He nodded and I walked out of the bathroom to the room to see Camille and Carlos standing in the middle of the room. I screamed, rather loudly because I wasn't wearing a towel.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I shouted as I ran and hid behind the dresser, but it was too late, they saw everything. They both looked shocked and then burst out laughing.

"Is everything ok?" I heard Logan shout out from the shower.

"Yeah! I just stubbed my toe against the dresser!"

"Oh ok, be careful!"

"I will!" I shouted back. "What are you guys doing here I said I was coming!" I hissed at them as I opened the dresser I was currently hiding behind and grabbed some boxers and clothes. They were still laughing but after a minute they both calmed down.

"S…sss… sorrr..sorrrryy. We we we ju just needdded your help with ge getting the stage set up for tomorrow." I glared at Carlos he was still laughing while Camille just kept trying to sneak a peek.

"So what were you and Logan doing in there, before you hid behind the dresser I could see...your _problem_." I blushed more, and they laughed again.

"Shut up, we haven't done it in four months and we almost just did but you interrupted us."

"Sorry. Now hurry up so we can set up the stage in the cafeteria." I pointed at the door and they got the message still chuckling. I groaned and started to change. When I was done changing I walked out of the room to see no one was there. I checked my L.D.S.C.D and got a message from Carlos.

'Dude you took too long so we went on ahead, get there when you're done changing and/or fixed that little _problem_ you were having.'

"I'm gonna hit you." I said to myself as I headed to the cafeteria.

Leading up to today it was easy for me to keep Logan away from the cafeteria, seeing nearly every time we went he would be wiped out before we even got there. But any other times when he almost made it, I would make up some excuse. My last one was that we haven't been on a date in awhile, so I got us the food and we went to the botanical floor and ate around all the plants. I arrived at the cafeteria and saw that Carlos and James were laughing really hard, and I could tell Jo was trying to stifle her laughter. I walked up to Carlos and slapped on the back of his head.

"OWW! What was that for!"

"You know why, I know you told them."

"It's ok to be embarrassed I would be pissed to if someone interrupted me during my moment of…_intimacy_." James said still chuckling. I sighed

"Can we just get this stage up?"

"You already had something else up." Carlos said and all of them burst out laughing. I groaned, grabbed both of Carlos's crutches, and threw them across the cafeteria.

"DUDE!"

"Go get them, next time knock before you barge into my room." He gave me a glare and I gave him a smirk. He huffed and started to hop across the cafeteria. This time everyone was laughing at Carlos.

It took two hours to get the stage up and by then it was already eleven and I was exhausted so I said bye to everyone and walked back to the room. When the door slid opened it was dark and I knew Logan was already asleep. So I made my way over to the bed. I saw him there sleeping, but it looked like he was trying to stay up, he wasn't even under the covers. I grabbed another blanket from the closet and put it over us. If I tried to get the comforter over him he'd wake up and I didn't want that, he'd probably ask questions and he went back to work tomorrow. I laid next to him and let sleep take me away.

I woke up to something really interesting and amazing. It was Logan giving me….a…. blow job.

"Fffffuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk!" I said as I woke up, I looked down and he looked up. "Don't stop." And he didn't. Damn I haven't have him do this to me in a really long time. Every touch and every lick had me withering under him. "I can't wait!" I said as I grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him into a heated kiss as I thrusted up into him. I smiled into the kiss feeling his erection tub up against me.

I flipped us over and got on top of him literally ripping his shirt in two. I hadn't done it in four months and I was anxious as shit.

"Someone's in a rush." He said when we separated.

"Shut up, it's been four months." I said fiddling with his zipper and opening his pants cupping him through his boxers. He moaned under me as I started to palm him loving the way he completely melted into my touch. I pulled his pants and boxers down and wiggled my pants the rest of the way down from where Logan put them. I went down and sucked on his head letting my tongue play with the slit. He groaned and put his hands in my hair trying to push me down more. I let him and moaned letting the back of my throat vibrate against him. He looked up at him slowing bobbing up and down. He had his eyes half lidded and mouth open looking down at me.

I came off him with a pop and put my finger up in his face. "Suck." He looked at me then put my fingers in his mouth. God, I forgot how good his tongue is. I could feel myself get impossibly harder by the way he licked my fingers. I couldn't wait anymore I pulled them away then went down to his entrance.

"This might hurt."

"Don't care, do it." I smiled, and circled my fingers around his pulsating entrance.

"Do what?" I said letting a finger slip in slightly then slip out.

"Fuck…Do it."

"I don't understand."

"Fuck me!" He said pushing down to my fingers. I smirked and pushed a finger into the tight heat. He moaned and pushed himself more. I started a slow pace letting him get used to it since we haven't done it in so long. I curved my fingers and felt it. "FUCK!" He shouted out as I touched his prostate. I put in another finger and slowly went faster and then a third and by then I didn't have to do anything. He was thrusting into the fingers himself.

"So fucking hot." I said watching as he fucked himself on my fingers.

"Kendall…" He moaned out.

"Yeah?"

"Just fucking fuck me."

"Impatient." He moaned out when I pulled out. I sat up and in one swoop thrusted into him.

"FUCK!" He said gripping onto the sheets. This was better than I thought. It was so hot and tight in him.

"Fucking tight." I said pulling out and pushing back in slowly. He groaned and grabbed my by my hair and pulled me down to him.

"Harder." He said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure it mig-"

"I don't give a fuck, just fuck me harder." I could only nod at a loss of words by the way he was acting. I pulled out and pushed in harder than before causing him to cry out as I hit his prostate dead on. The pace was hard and rough. I pulled him up and had him practically bent in half and started hammering into him. He couldn't say anything by now. His eyes were shut tight and mouth wide open silently screaming. I couldn't hold on much longer the same coil in my stomach was coming up. I grabbed his dick and started pumping him with my thrust. I could tell he was a mess his hands gripping onto my back and scratching down them. I hissed in pain but the pleasure I had from being in him easily overrode that.

I knew he wasn't going to last so I gave him a teeth clattering kiss and he lost it. He screamed into the kiss as he came undone, and I couldn't hold on anymore by the way his entrance was squeezing me. I groaned and came stuttering against his hips as I came into him. I stuttered a bit before I emptied out in him and fell on top of him completely out of breath.

"That…that…was.." I panted out with what little energy I had left.

"I know. God I love you." He heaved out. I propped up with what little strength I had and looked at him in the eyes, cupping his face.

"I love you too." He smiled and I leaned in for a kiss, but then I felt him move under me. "Crap!"

"What?" I asked as he pushed me off finding this burst of energy back on the bed as he grabbed his clothes that somehow landed everywhere in the room.

"I'm late for work." I looked at him and laughed.

"You're your own boss, I don't think it'll matter if your late for work or not." He glared at me but I couldn't stop smiling because at the same time he was trying to put on his pants, and failing miserably and fell to the floor. He jumped up and zipped up his pants.

"Can you bring me breakfast, I don't' have enough time to go and eat. I have something really important and it's going to take me all day."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm updating the drones and the control room. I can do that all from my lab but I have to update each drone one by one, and that's going to be a bitch." I laughed, got off the bed not caring that I was naked, and pulled him in a kiss.

"Have a good day at work." He smiled.

"I'll try but that's going to be hard with you not being there." I smiled; he kissed me one more time before he ran out of the room.

"I love you." He looked at me one more time before he walked out.

"I love you too."

* * *

I don't know where the I love you came from but I didn't regret saying it even if was a post sex thing. I knew it; I've known I loved him for as long as I can remember, and him saying it back made it so much better.

I knew Kendall was right but I still hated arriving to work late, and anyways I had a lot of work to do today. But still at the same time I didn't want to leave even though I've been pretty much stuck in that room for an entire week. To be honest I knew I should have probably rested a few more days, because this entire week I've had these dizzy spells, and the limp I had from the amazing animalistic sex we just had was evident.

Every time I had a dizzy spell I just shook it off because it was probably just the physical exhaustion, but the more I've rested the more the dizziness escalated. Last night after our shower and when Kendall left I nearly fell out of the shower, not because the orgasm made my legs feel like jelly but because when I was stepping out I felt like my head was spinning. I shook it off like all the others and went to bed feeling exhausted after ...the _workout_.

I was on the floor where my lab was and most of it was deserted. Like always, it usually was like this early in the morning, most people didn't come into work until it was eight or nine, and it was barely seven-thirty. I strolled down to the lab and felt like everything was finally going to go back to normal after that month of 'weirdness' for everyone. I walked into the lab and noticed everything was in its place like it was from a month ago, and most of it was starting to gather a fine layer of dust. I sighed, the first thing I had to do was clean this place up and then bring in all forty drones into the lab and individually update every single one, connect to the drone control room from my computer from here, and update that which will take the longest because the update is huge for the drone control system.

It took me an hour just to clean up around the huge lab, and already by then I was exhausted. 'I really need to start working out again.'I thought as I slowly made my way out of the lab to go the docking bay to bring in the drones. I was in the elevator and pressed the button for the floor with the docking bay. I was half way up when I had another dizzy spell. This time it made me nearly fall off my feet, but luckily I leaned on the wall to help support me. My head felt like I was going in a million directions; right before I was about to get over it the doors opened up.

"Logan?"

"You ok?" I looked up and saw Carlos and James looking at me worried. I gave them a smile; I didn't want them to worry about me, because that's all they've been doing recently.

"Yeah, I was just a little tired. I spent the past hour cleaning my lab." The both looked at me and it looked like they bought it.

"Well ok. What are you doing up here? Kendall said that you were going to be updating the drones all day in the lab?" James asked.

"I was. I am. I just need to go get the drones from the docking bay and take them back to the lab."

"All forty of them?" Carlos asked shocked I would do so much on my first day back to work.

"Yeah," an idea sparked in my head "would you guys help me bring them to the lab?" I said giving them my best puppy dog face.

"Well…" James said rubbing his neck and looking away.

"Please?" I said making sure to get him to look at me by putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me and sighed.

"Ok we'll help you."

"But what about the-" James smacked Carlos on the back of his head to shut him up. "OW!"

"Shut up! They can handle it without us; anyways we're almost done with it anyways."

"Do I even want to ask?" I said looking at the two suspiciously.

"Nope." Carlos said with a smile. I nodded not really caring what they were hiding from me. I was already going to have a busy day with the drones, and figuring out what Carlos and James were keeping from me wasn't on the top of my list for today.

"Well come on then." I said leading them into the docking bay to the corner near the exit point for the ships to where the drones where. They were all in put in rows of ten with each one pointing towards the exit. Each drone was the size of a water cooler but a little bigger. They were made entirely of metal, plated completely to give it some extra protection.

"Why are you limping?" I turned to look at them.

"What? I'm not limping."

"Yes you are…" James looked at me then at my hair and then a spark of realization spread through his face.

"Oh my god, you had sex with Kendall!"

"What!" I said my voice breaking slightly and feeling the blush spread all over my face. "No!"

"Yes you did. You have sex hair and that post sex glow you get."

"I don't glow!"

"After you have sex with Kendall you do." Carlos said backing up James.

"No I don't." I said walking away. "Now let's do this and not talk about my sex life." James and Carlos laughed.

"So…how are we going to get them into the lab? They look like they weigh a ton." James asked standing over one.

"Don't touch it, it might explode!" Carlos said exaggerating his voice a bit. I looked at them, closed my eyes, and shook my head.

"The only reason the other one did last time was because I was in the middle of building it and you spilled your drink on it." I said pointing my glare at Carlos, who in return gave me a weak smile.

"Sorry?" He said unsure.

"It doesn't matter." I said as I knelt down next to one of them and removed a plate to show the individual controls of the drones.

"Ah!" I stopped and turned around to see Carlos hiding behind James.

"What?" Carlos peeked around James before sighing.

"I thought it was gonna explode." I shook my head and went back to the drone. I pressed some things on the screen and made sure that all the drones did a system wide shut down before we moved them. It flashed before the screen went black and all the other drones did the same.

"There now they're not going to _explode _if _you_ touch them." I said as Carlos slowly wobbled his way to the drones and jabbed one with his crutch. It didn't do anything and he got a huge smile on his face.

"So how are we going to move them all down to the lab?" James said as I walked away from them to a door at the wall. "Logan!"

"I heard you!" I said as I walked out of the back room pushing in a flat bed cart to them and the drones. "With this." I said with a smile.

"Wait, what about me? How am I gonna help with this broken leg." I looked at him for a second.

"Well sense Kendall forgot you can go get me breakfast."

"What? No."

"Fine you two can move the drones and I'll get a late breakfast." I said walking away from them, but James blocked my way and Carlos wobbled over to us.

"No I can help you move the drones and Carlos can get you breakfast."

"But-" James glared at Carlos and shut him up.

"If you don't go get it then he'll go to the _cafeteria_." James said emphasizing 'cafeteria' and Carlos' face lit up.

"Right! I'll go get you your food. What do you want?" I stood there looking at them again suspiciously because I knew whatever they were hiding had to do with the cafeteria. Again I really didn't want to waste my time prying it out of them, because I had a lot of work with the drones.

"It doesn't matter, whatever you get-" I paused contemplating my response for a second "wait! No just get me some waffles!" I said to the wobbling/running Carlos and he gave me thumbs up.

"Why didn't you just get what Carlos gets?"

"Do you know how much he eats?"

"…True."

"Now come on this is going to take a while." James nodded and we slowly started moving them back to the lab.

We spent a good hour and a half moving them back to the lab, and somehow in the whole process Carlos fell asleep on the table in the middle of my lab and I somehow was able to eat the waffles Carlos got me. Right now Carlos was still asleep on the table, and James and I were sitting on the floor leaning against the table resting from the move.

"I am never helping you do that again." James said out of breath.

"Well I never want to do that again, but I'm going to after I finish updating them."

"How long is that gonna take?"

"Updating them all?"

"Yeah and the drone control system thing."

"Umm about four hours I think why?"

"No reason." James said looking at his S.C.D.

"Well Carlos and me have to go!" He said jumping up from the ground.

"Kendall told me you two had the day off."

"We do but we have some things to do."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"You mean the cafeteria?" James looked at me surprised.

"What! Pscht! No! Carlos!" He yelled making Carlos jump up on the table.

"What!" He said with his eyes barely opened. "Did something happen? Does Logan know that were-" Carlos didn't finish because James pushed him off the table making him land on the floor with a thud.

"Oh look! Carlos fell; I better take him to the infirmary to see if his leg is ok."

"Ow...why did you push me…hey let me go!" Carlos screamed as James dragged him out of the lab. I just looked at them.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with those two."

* * *

"I hate this." Logan mumbled to himself as he was updating the last drone, but still had the drone system to update. "When I finish updating this I am going to eat real quick and then work on my other projects I haven't been able to work on, because of those stupid side effects." Logan said punching the drone to give off some steam, but instantly regretted it. "Fuuucccckk!" Logan said as he grabbed his hand. "Ooooh that hurt!" He stood there for a few minutes before the pain went away, and went back to updating the last drone. 'Come on….81%...85%...90%...97%...100%' "Yes!" Logan jumped in the air, but once he landed started to felt dizzy again.

"Oh not again." He said as he put his weight on the drone to not fall down. He shook his head to try to make the dizziness go away but it just intensified instead. "Crap." He said as he stumbled his way back to the table. Once he got there he started to feel better. 'Stupid head. Well anyway now I only have to update the drone system and I only have to monitor it and get to work on some other things.' "Yes!" Logan turned to see if anyone was in there watching him make a fool of himself because of how much he loved working on new projects.

Logan went to the tablet he had lying on the table and boot it up, connected it to the drone system, and started the updating process for the drone system. "

Now on to my projects!" Logan said going back to his tablet and looking at blue prints of his projects he had been finalizing.

"Logan! Logan! Are you in here?"

"Why are the lights off?"

"I don't know there motion censored." Carlos jumped as best he could with a cast on his leg and made the lights turn back on.

"Why'd you do that?"

"To turn them on..."

"Idiot." Camille said walking in the lab with Carlos. "There he is." She said pointing to a figure slumped over the table, and both walked up to the sleeping Logan.

"He's asleep."

"I can see that. Wake him up."

"What no."

"Why not?"

"He's not a morning person."

"It's not morning."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine I'll do it." Camille said and Carlos stepped back waiting for the explosion from Logan.

"Oh Logan wake up." She said whispering into his ear, he shifted and mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake up. "WAKE UP!" She said punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! WHO THE FU- oh, Camille what's up?"

"…Really that's it!" Carlos said to a woken up Logan.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on we're going to dinner."

"I would but I still need to finish finalizing these blue prints. I was able to update all the drones and the system so there isn't a side effect anymore, and then I- hey let me go, I want to-"

"Nope you're going to dinner with us."

"But-" Camille gave him a glare and he shut up.

"Wow if you were in prison you'd be her bitch." Carlos said laughing, and followed Camille dragging Logan to the elevator.

"I told you I don't want to eat, well not now anyway. I'm really behind in my work and I have a lot to catch up on."

"No, from what I've been told you haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"I'll eat later." Logan said as he was dragged down the corridor to the cafeteria. "Where is everyone, it's empty up here and it's dinner time." Logan said as he was being dragged through the empty corridor to the cafeteria. Logan looked at his two friends who ignored his question; and now smiling.

"You're gonna love this."

"Love what? ...Oh my god."

* * *

_Some things ya'll need to know. This is the part of the story where I need to actually write, because up until this point i wrote all you've read so far last december and went through it countless times editing it. So I'm deeply sorry, but the next few chapters might not come out in the normal four day intervals like all the others have been. I have the entire story outlined and I know where this is going, it's just that I'll update this not as much as I have been in the past. Till next update!_


	9. Remembering Can Be A Bad Thing

_Yeah... this chapter felt a little rushed. So sorry if it does seem rushed, because it kinda is. I amazed myself, updated a day early, well that's mostly because I'm going on a trip tomorrow and won't be anywhere near a computer so early update!_

* * *

**Remembering Can Be A Bad Thing**

I honestly couldn't comprehend what was in front of my eyes. The entire cafeteria changed from the normal semi-grungy room to an exquisite ballroom. At the back where the display window of space was a stage with a podium and the Captain and my uncle standing there, each giving me a smile. But right in front of me was Kendall giving me a loving smile I returned back without thinking.

"What's going on?" I said finally finding my voice.

"Well," Kendall said taking my hand leading me to a table near the stage "The Captain wanted to give you a 'party' as a sorta thanks for everything you've done for the Station, like saving everyone on here, twice."

"I... I don't know what to say." Kendall kisses my cheek as he sat me down.

"You don't have to say anything, just enjoy the dinner." He sat down next to me and I instantly reached to hold his hand and he gave it a squeeze. He motioned for me to look up at the stage at my uncle and the Captain.

My uncle, he's the only family I have left, well biologically speaking. When he wasn't here or when he was the rest of my family was and is my friend's and Kendall. When I lost my parents he was the only one I had left. We were close even before the incident with my parents, and when they died he was in charge of a planetary defense system of one of our major planets. He dropped everything taking every single sick day he had since he started working there, which was nearly three months and stayed with me on the Station. Once he had to leave he gave the guardianship to Carlos' parents so I could stay there, he knew my life was on the Station and had no intention of taking that away from me. He still visited as often as he could, but since he became a Captain of a ship I've seen him less and less. We still talked on occasion. The funny thing was when I told him after I came out- which he said took me long enough to tell me, because he supposedly always knew- and that I had feelings for Kendall he told me to go for it. Then right after gave me a very in depth conversation about gay sex. Which had me blushing for hours on after. He was ecstatic when I told him we got together and has been happy that him and I have been together for two years.

Kendall, I still can't understand that I never told him that I loved him. I knew I did, I knew he did, but I don't know why I never said it. Maybe I was just scared that once I said it he could have just left like my parents. I knew he wouldn't but there was this thought deep in the back of my mind that kept telling me he would. But the accidental post sex I love you was one of the happiest moments in my life.

"Excuse me," I snapped from my thoughts to hear the Captain at the podium speaking making the talking from everyone die down "This feast is not for me or the Commander of the Aurora, but for his nephew, Logan Mitchell. Who saved the Station and everyone on board putting his life on the line, twice. This feast is to commemorate him and his achievements. So as you eat remember, this is all to Logan Mitchell the head of the defense department." Clapping erupted in the cafeteria as the Captain and my uncle looked at me. I still and probably would never get used to everyone's attention on me, so like always it made me blush.

I looked up when Kendall squeezed my hand. He gave me a smile before grabbing me by the back of my neck into a heated kiss. I was stunned by the momentary forcefulness, but relaxed and kissed him back a second after. He pulled us apart too soon for what I thought and I fell back into my seat completely dazed by the kiss.

"Oh my god you made him into jelly." I heard Carlos say laughing at me as he poked me with his fork.

"Shut up." I breathed out at a loss for words. "Didn't expect for him to give me a kiss so, so…"

"Hot?" Carlos said.

"Yeah." I smiled when he said ew with James. I finally looked around the table and realized everyone was there. Jo, Camille, Carlos, James, and Kendall. My uncle and the Captain both took a seat at the table next to us and I noticed my uncle's huge grin on his face. He must've seen my kiss with Kendall. I sat lower in my seat hoping it would swallow me up. All my friends were looking at me, and I couldn't help but blush more, Kendall was giving me his bedroom eyes.

I closed my eyes, this time not from embarrassment, but from another dizzy spell. It wasn't helping at all that these were getting more frequent and each time stronger than the last.

"Logan." Kendall's voice was filled with nothing but concern, and so where his eyes when I opened mine.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I sat up in my chair "Just a long day at work." He nodded but I could tell by the look he was giving me was saying we weren't done talking about this. He might've noticed me act like this before, so I changed the subject.

"Why didn't you get me breakfast this morning?"

"What?" He looked taken back by my question.

"This morning, I asked you to get me breakfast because I didn't have time, why didn't you."

"Oh…" he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck "Well you see…."

"He was busy telling me and Jo about how you said I love you and he being on cloud nine like a teenage girl." Camille said eating some of the salad of her plate completely nonchalant.

"Camille." He hissed out. "I told you that in secrecy."

"You don't keep secrets from the man you love." She said right back.

"You know she's right." I said looking at him. He sighed and gave me a smile.

"Yeah, I know." I kissed him on his check.

"So, how much did you squeal?" Everyone at the table laughed when he groaned.

"I'll get you back."

"How?" I never should have asked that question. The look he gave me was a warning enough, and I never should have gone with him to the stairwell in the cafeteria.

"God, you're so fucking hot." He grunted out slamming into me, and all I could do was bite into his shoulder and moan as he hit my prostate dead on. He wasn't going easy and I knew it was because we haven't had sex in such a long time. He ripped my pants open the second the stairwell door shut and slammed into me, I was just lucky I was still loose from earlier.

He kept slamming into me into the wall while I had my hands wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. He was rougher than earlier and I loved it, I didn't care that I was going to be sore tomorrow; I was loving this. I groaned as I stopped biting him slamming my head into the wall as thrusted into me with no mercy or regret.

"K-kendall…"

"Yeah."

"I…I'm close." He nodded and started pumping me with his thrusts. I could tell he was close too; he was slamming into me so erratically.

"Cum for me Logie." I lost it from him calling me by that. I came all over his hand and I squeezing around him caused him to bit my shoulder and moan out something that could be considered my name as he came into me. He slowed down and soon stopped still holding me up against the wall.

"K…Kendall."

"…yeah?"

"I love you." He nuzzled into my neck and took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"I love you, too." We put our clothes back on, well kind of. Kendall took of the shirt he was wearing over his uniform jacket and cleaned us up and threw it down the trash shoot nearby and put his jacket on zipping it up all the way.

"Come on we should get back before the others realize we're gone." I nodded and we walked back into the cafeteria. No one noticed us gone, by now my 'party' was at full swing and that meant people dancing and some drinking. Which meant James and Jo drinking, which meant like always they would get drunk then suck face with each other. They've always had a thing for each other, but never acted upon it unless wasted.

"Look." I look at where Kendall was pointing at and it was my uncle and his aunt talking, well more like flirting. I didn't know how to feel, happy my uncle found someone or grossed out because it was Kendall's aunt.

"That's…something."

"If they get married won't we be like cousins or something?"

"I don't know and I don't want to think about it, let's go find the others, then break up James and Jo who will most likely sucking each other's faces." Kendall laughed as he pulled me through the crowd looking for are friends. We found Carlos…dancing, yeah dancing. It was a sight, because he was still in a cast so he was really just flailing around with Camille who looked like a caged animal. She hated dancing and it must have taken a lot just to get her on the dance floor.

Everyone groaned when the music stopped and the main lights came back on. I looked and saw the Captain and my uncle at the stage. I looked back and saw Camille and Carlos making their way over there, and saw Jo and James from a table going there too. I looked at Kendall and he nodded to my uncle who looked like he was giving him a silent message.

"Kendall." He turned back to me. "What's going on?" He smiled at me and pecked me on the cheek.

"You'll see, but we need to make our way over there." He led me to the stage. I almost lost my footing when everything started to spin but Kendall caught me. "Are you ok?" He said with nothing bu concern. I didn't want to worry him, so I lied.

"My legs feel like jelly from our previous…engagement." Kendall grinned as we started walking back to the stage.

"You're welcome."

"Stop being so full of yourself. That's James' job." He kept silent as we made our way stood in front of the stage.

I couldn't believe what all my friends and their families were doing. They all each gave a speech about me. Each one was making my eyes tear up. Kendall was the last to go before he said that I was going to give a speech. I panicked. Public speaking wasn't something I was good at. I took in a deep breath, for them I was going to suck it up and accept this medal, and hopefully give a decent speech.

* * *

Logan looked scared as shit when I told everyone he was going to give a speech. I knew his fear of speaking in front of a ton of people, and if it was my choice he wouldn't have done it. But, the Captain wanted it, so we had too. He made his way up to the stage and I gave him a quick hug then walked off the stage. I stood at the side watching him with everyone else as he gave the stage.

"So how was it?" Jo nudged my side.

"How was what?" Confused by what she meant.

"How was that quickie you had with Logan in the stairwell?"

"What? We didn't have sex in the stairwell."

"So you just have a random bite mark hiding under your jacket for no reason?"

"How did you know he bit me?" My friends laughed at me.

"I didn't, but you told us before that Logan is a biter and we've seen the damage he's done to your shoulder and back before." I turned back to watch Logan as my friends laughed. The Captain gave Logan his medal for saving the Station twice and they, and his uncle stood there as the crowd cheered. They walked off and Logan smiled at me when we locked eyes. He gave me a hug and hid his face in my chest.

"I hate public speaking." He muffed into my chest. I chuckled and squeezed him.

"I know you do. Remember when you and Carlos had to talk to the new recruits that one time."

"Oh god, don't remind me. Those three Jennifer chicks still look at me weird, and it can still be a little awkward with Dak." I let out a laugh.

"Come on, let's dance." His head snapped up. He loved to dance.

"Dancing!" He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the dance floor that was once filled with cafeteria tables. The first song was a slow one so once we got to the dance floor I pulled him flush against me resting my head on top of his while he rested his head on my chest.

"Hey Kendall."

"Mhmm." He paused before he spoke.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, too."

"I feel like we're going to say that a lot now."

"And your feelings would be right, because we are. Love you." He chuckle into my chest.

"Love you, too." The song changed into a faster one and the second it did a re-drunk James and Jo cut in and started dancing with him.

"Cock Block!" I shouted over the booming music. I walked back to the tables and found Camille there sitting and shaking her head.  
"What's with the shake?"

"Carlos." She stated plainly. I turned back and saw Carlos at the edge of the dancing blob of people…dancing with my aunt.

"…weird."

"Well it looks like she's having fun."  
"Yeah, but Logan's uncle doesn't look happy about it." I said seeing Kyle glaring at Carlos.

"I know, do you think there?"

"Don't know." I said with a shrug. "But I'm happy they found someone. Last time my aunt dated someone-"

"James and Carlos scared him away."

"Yeah."

"You seem happier."

"Because I am. Logan's better now and we've been saying 'I love you' nonstop since this morning."

"Hopefully this time it will stick."

"Don't jinx it."

"I'm not, it's just with everything that's happened I still find it a little odd that he was miraculously better after using the drones again, like the side affect just did a complete one eighty." I looked down, she had a point. Him using something that should of made him worse didn't, it seemed like it just worked the opposite of how it did. Camille must've noticed my drop in mood. "But I'm happy he's back to his normal self. And now you can have all the sex you want."

"Yup, I think we're gonna do it when we get back to our room." Camille covered her ears.

"Ew! Don't want to know that!"

* * *

An hour passed and Logan was having a blast with James and Jo, but like always they veered off and started dancing with each other instead of the group. Logan walked through the dancing people and found Carlos dancing with Kendall, both looking like…as Camille would put it, idiots. Logan danced his way to them and jumped in the middle of them. Carlos woo'd and Kendall smirked as he joined them. The beat of the music surged through them so loud that they could feel it beating in their chests. They were like that for a few more minutes until the music slowed down considerably. Carlos groaned.

"I'm gonna go find Camille." He said wobbling off.

"May I have this dance?" Kendall said putting his hand out for Logan to take. Logan grinned.

"Yes you may." Logan placed his hands on Kendall's shoulder and Kendall placed his on Logan's waist.

Logan missed this, he truly did. He missed having Kendall hold him like this, missed Kendall not being there for four months, but he didn't miss the past month. It was all still very fuzzy to him. Bits and moments of the month his memory was in complete disarray sometimes popped up this past week. He remembered getting jumped by the security guards the first time. He honestly didn't think that he would be able to take them all out but he did, it was most likely because all of the training he was forced t endure because of Kendall and Jo.

He always hated training, but each time Kendall insisted saying it was for his benefit. And now, Logan, knew he was right. If he didn't know how to fight he was positive this past month might have turned out very differently.

Kendall leaned his forehead against Logan's during the dance and brought him closer to him until their chests were touching. This was another thing he missed. The closeness with Kendall. When he was enveloped by those arms he felt as if nothing could hurt him, because Kendall did so much to keep him safe.

Once before when Logan came out, right before Kendall did. Some people on the Station didn't like that he did. His fighting skills were good back then but nowhere near the level he is now. They trapped him in a corner and in the disarray of trying to hold him down; Logan was able to call Kendall on his S.C.D. for help. Not even two minutes later Kendall came and rescued him. The guys who tried to jump him were put into intensive care for a week after.

Logan hasn't had an easy life. Him losing his parents, losing his memories constantly for a month, and all the fights he was thrown into. He never had something consistent in his life for very long after his parents died. His uncle came to take care of him, but even then it was only for three months, then he started to live with Carlos and his family. It was a hard adjustment, but he did it. Then when Carlos' dad got promoted to head security commander of the Station, a lot in their lives changed, and again Logan managed.

But the one constant in his life that he more grateful for, even more then his friends, is Kendall. Kendall has been there for him when he lost his parents, when he was attacked for being who he is, and everything else.

He was grateful for that, but at the same time he wished that never happened. Then Kendall wouldn't have to go through s much just to be with him. But he knew now Kendall would do anything to be with the man he loved.

"Logan?"  
"Mmm." Logan looked up at Kendall's shining green eyes.

"You ok?"

"You need to stop asking me that. That's been like the third time this night."

"Sorry, but seriously you ok? You spaced out."

"I'm ok, I'm just…thinking."

"Thinking? Thinking about what?"

"Us." Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's forehead.

"I missed that."

"What?" Kendall said as he pulled away.

"The forehead kisses." Kendall grinned and did it again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why didn't we ever say I love you any sooner." Kendall rested his forehead against Logan's with his eyes closed. He was contemplating that, because to be honest he never really thought about it. He knew he loved Logan for as long as he can remember. He probably even loved him before they officially became a couple, but he wasn't too sure.

"I don't know. Maybe we weren't meant to say it until now?"

"I guess, but I wished we could've said it sooner. Then maybe none of this would have happened."

"How would saying 'I love you' change anything that's happened this month?" Logan shrugged.

"I don't know but I keep thinking if we said it sooner then maybe I wouldn't have put you through all this trouble." The next thing Logan knew was that Kendall pulled him flush against him in a tight embrace.

"Don't think that. I don't care what happens to me, as long as I'm with you I don't care what I'm put through. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters." Logan smiled into the embrace. They separated and it came back again.

This time with a splitting headache that made Logan pull back from Kendall and grab the side of his head. This time the dizziness came with an intense sharp pain. He stumbled back a step as the room started spinning. He felt a pair of hands grip him by his shoulders.

"Logan!" He opened his eyes to see Kendall and all his friends behind him. By now the music stopped.

"K…Kendall." Logan was able to say with a pained smile.

Everything went black.

"Logan!"


	10. Crap Of All Crap

_I keep amazing myself. Wrote all of this in two days. A lot goes on in this chapter, not as much drama, but a lot more action, and you meet more people from there past!**  
**_

**Crap of All Crap**

It's been two hours and they wouldn't let me see him. Everything after him passing out happened so fast. My aunt was by his side the second I put him in my arms. He wasn't there long, his uncle came tore him from my arms and ran to the infirmary. Everyone else followed, while my aunt was making calls to the infirmary to inform them of the situation. When we got their I was able to see Logan get pulled away on a stretcher into a private hallway that only my aunt was allowed in.

Everyone was confused, he seemed perfectly fine. From all the time I was with him he didn't act any different, except for those dizzy spells, but he always played them off and gave and excuse… and I bought it. I knew the man I loved was lying to me, but I was too overshadowed by having him finally back I let him.

"Kendall." I looked up from my lap, that's all I've been staring at for the past two hours. When I did, Carlos was looking at me with sad eyes. "Is he gonna be ok?" I couldn't take it, not right now, not after all we've been through. I stood up and made my way to the elevator.

"Call me when my aunt comes back." I walked to the elevator but a hand gripped me by the shoulder.

"You can't just leave!" James. "He needs you here!"

"No he doesn't, just call me when they come out." I shrugged his hand off, but the next thing he did surprised me. He spun me around and punched me. He punched e so hard I fell into the wall and slumped to the ground.

"James!" Camille shouted out angrily. I sat their staring at the hallway they took Logan down.

"It's ok." I got back on my feet and this time no one stopped me.

I pressed the button not really caring where I went, and winded up at the docking bay where my ship was. I walked into it and sat on the cot against the wall.

I hated this, this entire month has been nothing but torture for everyone, and especially Logan. All because he wanted to help are people and created those drones. And now, because of them, the one person that means the most to me has been at deaths door more than anyone of us. I know this is hard on him, the only other time I've seen him so broken was when he found out his parents were dead. To this day I never want to see him like that. We were ten.

_Ten year old James, Kendall, and nine year old Carlos ran were currently being chased out of the cafeteria for stealing a cake. They stole the cake for the goodbye party they were throwing Logan that afternoon. They were devastated that he was going to Merana with his parents. Carlos balled his eyes out when he told them, James went that entire day not caring about his hair, letting he get disheveled, Kendall felt angry, he didn't know why, but Logan watching Logan leave was going to be the saddest thing he can imagine, even worse then never meeting his parents._

"_Carlos! Why did you have to try and take the chicks food she was cooking!" Kendall said holding the cake as they ran down the corridor to the nearest vent to sneak through and get to Logan's without anyone knowing._

"_Didn't you smell it! It smelled amazing!"_

"_It did but it wasn't even done, you'd probably throw it up before you're half way done!" James said jumping over boxes near the wall._

"_Dogs!"_

"_Crap of all crap!" James said as they saw the large man in front of him._

"_Sorry Gustavo! We have to get to Logan's room!" Kelly walked behind from Gustavo and gave them a look. The intense looks caused Kendall to trip and drop the cake in front of the two and sliding right beside it. "Ow."_

"_Kendall!" He heard his two friends run up and pulled him up._

"_Are you ok? Did you break a bone? Don't die Kendall! Don't die!"_

"_Carlos, I just fell. I'm not dying." Carlos gave him a relieved sigh._

"_Aghm." The three looked up to see Gustavo and Kelly giving them looks, they thought they we're in trouble, but they all saw the sad looks on both of their faces._

"_Hey Kelly. We were gonna give that to Logan." James said pointing at the mess of cake on the floor._

"_Boys, we need to talk to you." The three were confused now. Gustavo never called them anything other than dogs. No matter what mood he was in, happy, sad, angry._

"_What is it?" Kendall said wiping off the dust from his shirt._

"_Let's take you to out lab so we can talk in private. Don't worry you're not in trouble." The three adolescent boys nodded and followed the two down to the lab floors to Gustavo's lab._

_Gustavo was Kendall's godfather. He wasn't the best godfather, not a good one at all, but he cared when it counted and that was good enough for Kendall. They walked into his lab. It was large, white, and littered with medical supplies and other things the boys didn't know what they did._

_Gustavo was a medical scientist, he worked with Kendall's father for some time. His assistant, Kelly. She was the only assistant that was able to take Gustavo's craziness and handle the four little kids that followed him around constantly._

_They sat down at a table near the wall and watched as both Gustavo and Kelly took a seat in front of them. They finally got to take a good look at the two. It looked as if they hadn't slept at all, they hadn't. Gustavo was the first to speak._

"_Where's Logan?"_

"_His room." Carlos said in shock, he's known Gustavo his entire life and he never called one of them by their individual names, just dog. Or in a group, dogs. He sighed and looked at Kelly._

"_Guys we need to tell you something." The three nodded. "It's about Logan's parents. They…" She trailed off and fought back the tears._

"_What about his parents?" Kendall asked._

"_I'm sorry boys, but they died yesterday." All six little eyes widened._

"…_W-what?" James said, voice shaky._

"_The Lancian," All three fisted their hands. They heard a lot about the Lancian. Nothing good. They weren't at war with them, but they weren't at peace with them either. Kendall became angrier, he hated the Lancian for what they did to his parents, they are the sole reason he will never meet them. "They attacked Merana and leveled the entire planet."_

"_W-what's leveled mean?" Carlos said with tears slowly coming down his cheeks. He didn't want to believe it. Logan's parent's were his godparents, and they treated the three boys just like their son, with nothing but unconditional love._

"_It means that everything on the planet was destroyed."_

"_What about Logan?" Kendall said, holding it in. He knew they shouldn't cry right now, the Captain taught him that they only show there sadness only after the one's affected by tragedy had time to mourn._

"_We don't know, we told him earlier today and he just walked away." Kelly wiped away the stray tear she let fall._

_Kendall didn't waste a minute, he bolted out of the lab and to the only place he knew Logan would be at. Not his room, but the place his mother worked at while on the Station. He loved going there and just think or read. The botany dome._

_He looked behind him when he heard steps and saw Carlos and James following him, but were father away. He couldn't wait for them, Logan needed him. He ran into the elevator just as it closed shut, then let a small smile on his face when he heard Carlos run into the door. He couldn't waste time though; he had to get to Logan. _

_The elevator doors finally opened and he dashed out and through the foliage into the path Logan takes. He stopped when he saw Logan sitting at the ledge of the water fountain in the middle of the dome. He was staring out of the wall of observation glass in front of him. Kendall slowly made his way to him until he was a few short feet away._

"_Logan?" He didn't respond and didn't turn to look at Kendall._

"_Logan?"_

"…_they told you? Didn't they?" Logan finally spoke, his voice eerily calm._

"_Yeah, are you ok?" Logan shook his head._

"_No." His voice finally shaking. "No." He said again and Kendall could hear the tears. He sprinted up to Logan and sat next to him pulling him in a hug. Logan stuck his head in Kendall's chest and the wall he put up finally came down. He sobbed into Kendall's chest. It took Kendall all he had to hold his resolve and not let his tears fall down. For losing two people in his life that he cared about just as much as he did the Captain, and for seeing his friend, his best friend brake down._

"_It's ok Logan…It's ok."_

"Kendall." I snapped out of my thoughts from that day I never wanted to live to see Jo and Carlos standing at the entrance.

"Is he?"

"He's not awake, but your aunt has to tell you something."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Carlos shook his head.

"She won't tell us until you're there." I nodded my head and followed them back to the infirmary. We walked down the corridor and Carlos spoke.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I…I needed to get out of there. It was too much to take." Carlos nodded, but I knew he wanted to say something.

"James said he's sorry. He was just angry at the way you were acting."

"I understand. I would of done the same thing." We walked into the elevator and stayed silent until the doors opened. I saw my aunt talking to Logan's uncle and the Captain. Camille and James were standing off at the side. When we walked up to them James was the first to speak.  
"Kendall, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." James gave me a smile, but I could tell it took a lot for him to do that at the current situation.

"Kendall." I looked up at my aunt. "Follow me everyone." We followed her to the same room they put Logan in the first time. I took the seat right next to Logan and took his hand into mine. He wasn't connected to any machines. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What is it?" I said looking at Logan's sleeping face.

"He has a tumor in his head. From what I can tell it was caused by the use of drones before the updates. It started at the begging of the week when he remembered everything. Did he seem different to you during that time?"

"He was having these dizzy spells."

"Ok, well normally we could remove the tumor from his brain easily with everything we have on the ship, but this tumor is very different from what we've dealt with."

"What do you mean?" His uncle asked.

"This tumor, is acting more like a parasite. It's using his own cells to live. Currently it's eroding the systems in his brains away. We don't know exactly what's going to happen, because it's very erratic." I rubbed his knuckles and smiled and his lips turned into a content smile.

"Is there anything you can do?" Camille asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry I can't, but-"

"But what?" I asked hastily. I don't wanna lose Logan. I'm not going to lose Logan. I will fight and find a way to make sure he survives this.

"There is someone who can help."

"Who?"

"Gustavo." Everyone's eyes widened. Gustavo along with Kelly left the Station five years ago to work on a planet at the edge of the sector, right across Lancian space territory. We lost contact with them a year ago, but Logan said he was working on a way to speak with them, but never told anyone how he was going to.

Our people have tried countless times to try and go to the planet where they went to do their research, but the Lancian have this hyperspace jamming device so we can't skip through that and get stuck in the middle of their territory.

"We're going." I said standing up to look at everyone. "We're going to take Logan to that planet to find Gustavo and Kelly, and save them and him." I said pointing at Logan.

"How exactly are you going to do this?" The Captain asked me. I smirked.

"Logan's drones, but first we need help from someone."

"Who?"

"Dak."

I don't know how I came up with this rescue slash save plan for Logan, Gustavo, and Kelly. But the second I heard that the only person who can do this is Gustavo, the idea just popped in my head. And this was the first time I was using my authority to do it. The Captain said it was too dangerous but then I told him that for Logan, I would do anything, even going against his wishes. He understood, he wasn't happy about it but he understood. His uncle was a different matter. He was in the second I mentioned it. He said he wanted to do anything for his nephew, even if it was a suicide mission.

"Dak?"

"Are you in?"

"I don't know."

"Come on you're the only other person who's ever used the drones. We need your help."

"The only time I used it was when he asked me to turn them on while he was with them to check to see if they were functioning. I've never used them other than that."

"And I'll reiterate," Camille said slightly glaring at our friend. "You're the only one who can use them other than Logan."

"Come on Camille, babe."

"Don't babe me, you're helping." He looked at me with a pleading look before giving up with a sigh.

"Ok, for Logan." I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He smiled at me.

"It isn't a problem, anyways I owe him."

"How?"

"He took a few shifts for me at the botany level, I was really busy and he covered a month's worth of my work. He said it wasn't a problem, he loved it there."

"Loves."

"What?"

"He loved it there, not loved."Dak gave me a sad look.

"Right, sorry."

"Doesn't matter. We just have to get my ship and all of his drones, and somehow the drone control system onto the Aurora." I said leading them to the debriefing room. The room where I was the first time we got under attack and Logan saved us.

"He said he was working on a portable version." Dak said as we walked into the room to see, Kyle (Logan's uncle), the Captain, James, Jo, Carlos, and my aunt.

"Portable version of what?" Carlos asked as we sat down at the table.

"A portable version of the drone control system."

"Oh. Do we know where it is?" Me and Dak shook our heads.

"He didn't tell me much about it, he just said that he had a somewhat stable version up and running, but it still had a lot he had to work on."

"We will worry about that later. First, we need to brief you on your mission." The Captain said silencing everyone. He grabbed a remote next from him and gave it to Kyle. Kyle pressed it and a light flashed from the ceiling and a scaled down version of Lancian space territory floated above the table.

"We'll be able to get relatively far with hyperspace. We'll be able to get there." He said pointing at a belt of asteroids near the end of Lancian territory. "But that is where they setup a jamming device that short circuits our hyperspace and light drives. We'll be dead in space when we drop out there."

"And that's where we'll use Logan's drones." I said continuing. "His drones will be able to give us motion and with the maneuvering thrusters on the Aurora we'll be able to move at normal speed. The drones," I said tapping a screen on the table and took control of the hologram to show the Aurora with Logan's drones surrounding it "will encircle the ship and Dak will make the reversesive shields surround us so when any of the Lancian ships attack there weapon fire will fly right back on them, but at the same time Dak will have to make the drones move us through space."

"Am I even able to do that, from what I saw Logan's drones can't."

"Yeah they can." Carlos said getting everyone's attention. "When my fighter was stuck in space he used four of the drones to move me back to the Station." Dak nodded but I could tell he was still skeptical. To be honest I wasn't even sure if the drones will be able to move something as big as the Aurora, but we have to try.

"I need to tell you all something." Kyle said. Once we all looked at him he spoke. "We are going to be the only ones on the ship. My crew does not think that this mission will be a success, and they aren't willing to risk their lives except for my lieutenant and batter gun control master."

"Who are they?" Jo asked. He gave us all a smile.

"You know them all very well. Stephanie King and Jett Stetson."

"Steph and Jett? They never told us they were part of the crew!" Carlos said excitedly. I was with him. Stephanie and Jett grew up with us on the Station. We were all really close, but when Stephanie was eleven she moved on world with her family and Jett left with his mom when we were thirteen. Me and Jett always had this small rivalry going on but we were still really close friends. We haven't seen them in years, yeah we spoke to them as much as we can, but I haven't spoken to them in the past four months because of my mission and then Logan.

"Yes, once they heard what happened to Logan they were on board to help. I told them they didn't have to but they insisted." A smile came on my face. Logan was close with Stephanie until she moved, and he still was. He regularly updated her and Jett about our lives and everything that went on the Station. I actually forgot to tell them about what happened to Logan. I was too busy worrying this past month it completely skipped my mind.

"Where are they?"

"There doing a system wide check on the Aurora. We will need to shut down many of the systems to reserve power just in case and because no one will be manning all the sections of the ship sense it will just be the ten of us."

"Ok."

"This is great, but what about that portable drone control system?" Carlos said.

"We need to find." James said.

"Yeah, but where would he put that?" Camille snapped her fingers.

"I think I know." She said rushing out of the room. "I'll be back!" She shouted running down the hall. I looked at everyone then joined her down the hall.

"Camille. Where are you going?" I said as we turned a corner.

"To Logan's lab." She hit her head with the back of her hand. "I need you to come with me, it probably won't open up for me, but for you it will."

"What will?"

"Logan's safe."

"Logan has a safe? He never told me."

"Me too, but I found out when I was helping him in his lab once a while back and he thought I left and opened it."

"But I've never seen a lab in his safe."

"It's hidden." She said as we went down the elevator. "In the wall."

"Oh." The door opened and we walked to his lab and I flashed my L.D.S.C.D. and it opened up. The lights came on and I looked around trying to figure out which wall. "Do you know which wall?"

"Yeah this one." She said leading me next to the wall near the steal plated corner where Logan checks his shields.

"How do we open it?"

"…I don't know." I groaned.

"Then how are we going to get in it." Camille smiled and went to the table of weapon's and grabbed the largest one.

"Camille." I said in a scared warning tone.

"Move." I had to jump out of the way when she fired and a loud ring echoed everywhere and the large black blob of energy hit the wall. I looked up and saw a shield block the hit. I recognized the shield.

"Camille!" I scrambled to my feet and tackled her to the wall just as the blob of energy flung back at Camille. It flew and hit the wall on the other side of the lab and a loud explosion was heard.

"Defense system's activated." A robotic voice sounded.

"Shit." I muttered. I remembered Logan telling me someone broke into his lab a year ago and because of it he put in a security system. "Knight! Security system shut down code: 3-21-4720!"

"Defense system shut down." The voice said. I sighed out relieved then looked down at Camille.

"Don't do that again." She gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, didn't know that was going to happen."

"Yeah, well now we need to find a way to get in the safe without activating the security system."

"Guys!" We looked up and saw Carlos wobble in with James, and Jo. "What happened? The Captain said someone tried to break into Logan's lab."

"No, Camille was just being an idiot."I said smirking. She always called people that and when we called her that she would get agitated.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't know his safe was going to do that."

"Safe?" James said. "Do you mean the hidden wall safe he has?"

"Yeah…how do you know about it?"

"I helped him install it."

"Do you know how to get in."

"Kinda."

"Kinda? What do you mean?"

"I can the wall covering it to move but Logan…" He trailed off then looked at me. "Come on." He said practically running to the wall. He the panel on the wall in the corner, the panel flashed white before pushing itself back and moved away behind another panel. "There, now." He grabbed my hand and stuck it on top of the black surface.

"Kendall Knight." The robotic voice said and the black surface faded away into nothing and showed us a small indent in the wall.

It had four things in there. Two S.T.'s, a small black metal circle on top of the two and then a picture of me and him next to it. I could feel tear's coming looking at that picture, but I pushed them away. I grabbed everything in there and the black surface faded back and the white panel moved in place.

"Let's go."

I was walking into the Aurora; we spent the entire day getting everything ready and were able to load everything on board, the drones, the portable drone control system, and my ship into its docking bay. Right now I was walking into through the mazes of hallways of the ship to get to the control room when I heard someone call out my name.

"Kendall!" I looked up and saw Stephanie. I smiled and made my way over to her and Jett, who was standing next to her.

"No it's a trap!" I turned to Carlos too see a him rubbing his face.

"Wha-" I didn't finish, instead I got a punch in the face from Stephanie. I rubbed it and looked at my two friends who were slightly glaring at me.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"That, was for not telling us about what happened to Logan." She said giving me a stern look.

"Yeah, he's are friend too." Jett said. I glared at the two before I sighed.

"Sorry…it's just been a rough month." Both there looks softened and then they both gave me a hug.

"We know, it's just hard for you when you find out about him through his uncle, and after he was readmitted into the infirmary." I nodded.

"How is he?" Jett asked.

"Right now he's asleep. He hasn't woken up since what happened at the party." They both nodded but I knew they were both finding it hard. They've known for a long time, not as long as me or James or Carlos, but still long enough. "My aunt is getting him set up in the infirmary right now."

"Ok. When she's done we're leaving." Jett said taking a seat next to the command chair; Stephanie nodded and took the other seat.

"_Kendall?" _I looked up at the speakers when I heard my aunt's voice. Jett pressed some buttons on the screen in front of him and motioned the go for me.

"Yeah?"

"_He's all ready… are you sure you don't want me to go?"_

"No, it's not going to be safe, and everyone here has fighting experience in and out of space. I love you but you'll just get in the way if something happens." It was silent for a minute.

"_Ok, just make sure Logan is ok. And Kendall?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you."_

"Love you too." Her voice cut off with a static noise.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Kyle said walking into the control room of the ship.

"Yes sir."

"Ok, Stephanie, give Mrs. Knight a minute to get off the ship and once she is secure the hatch and take us out of the Station."

"Yes sir." She pressed a few buttons and then we waited until my aunt left. Once she was the doors were sealed and the ship came to life with a murmured roar.

* * *

Kendall woke up with a jolt and then muffled sounds of bombardments. He looked up and saw Logan sleeping peacefully in the medical bay of the ship. He came here the minute they jumped into hyperspace and fell asleep. He didn't get much sleep from preparing this entire plan and got it ready in only a few hours. By the time they left it was morning and Kendall didn't get a single second of sleep.

"Kendall!" He looked at the entrance and saw Camille standing there.

"What happened?"

"Just like we thought the Aurora's hyperspace and light drives were jammed and cut offline. We're dead in the water. Dak is getting the drones up and Jett is using the ships main weapons to stave off their mother ships. Carlos, Jo, and James are using the battery gun controls and fighting off the smaller ships." He nodded and stood up.

"Let's go." She nodded, but then went in her pocket and grabbed a blue gem from it and put it on Logan.

"What's that?" Kendall said as she pressed it and a blue wall flickered around him and faded away.

"That is the first personal shield ever. Logan made it for you. I brought it along just in case." He smiled. Logan, he did more than Kendall ever thought he would.

The two almost lost their footing when everything shook when a large humming noise echoed throughout the ship. They regained balance and took off back to the control room. When they arrived, Kyle was spitting out orders to everyone. Dak was at the table in front of the large window showing all the Lancian mother ships. Kendall looked at the radar on the wall. Eight Lancian mother ships; nearly a thousand Lancian fighters. They were heavily outnumbered.

"What's the status?" Kendall asked standing next to the commander's chair.

"Shields are at thirty five percent after that last weapon's fire from them. We were able to take out two of their ships, but are main weapons is offline. All we have are the battery guns and the drones, which are right now doing JACK!"

"I told you Logan didn't finish this, it's really buggy!" Dak said, a beeping noise and then the same robotic voice from Logan's drone control room sounded from the tablet.

"Drone activated. Drone syncage complete to Aurora mother ship. Automated Defense system's activated." Kendall guessed that was new because he never knew that the drones could sync up to one of their mother ships. The little black metal circle that was with the tablet's was in front of Dak, it flashed a white light and then a hologram of the ship came up and you could see the drones fly out of the fighter bay.

Twenty of the drones surrounded the ship and somehow stuck in place right where the shield was and powered and fused with the ships shield. The shield normally his on contact was blue at the impact sight and the outer edges were a yellow, but with the drones it became almost clear and when weapon fire hit the shield shimmered and threw the blast back.

"Shit." Carlos said looking up at the hologram of the ship then out the large window. "Logan was busy."

"Did you know about this Kendall?" Kyle said getting Kendall's attention.

"No, he never told me about this." He nodded; he could see the small smile on his face. He was impressed by what Logan created.

The other twenty drones zipped around in space firing all the missiles they had ripping through fighter's and continued to fly around taking out more and more of them. There was groan from the ship and then the entire thing slowly started to move.

"What's happening?" Jo said as she fired at enemy fighters. As if the drone system could hear and understand her it spoke.

"Dead in water. Drone control system taking over Aurora's maneuvering methods to move into safe space territory."

"Fuck." Kyle muttered.

"What is it?"

"You, Jo, James, Carlos and Camille take Logan to your ship, now."

"What happened?" He looked up from the computer screen in front of him.

"Four more Lancian mother ships just dropped out of hyperspace. Even with the drones were still outnumbered and outmatched." Kendall looked at Jett and Stephanie who in return gave him smiles.

"Go, save out friend." Stephanie said.

"When we get back to the Station you're gonna teach me how to fly that ship of yours." Jett said. Kendall could only smile. He didn't know if they were going to survive, but by what they said he knew they would and that they cared for Logan just as much as he did.

"You got it. Come on guys." The others reluctantly looked at Jett and Stephanie but got up. Camille made her way to Dak and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Be safe." She said. He smiled at her.

"Always am."

They took off to the infirmary, but gasped when they saw Logan's empty bed.

"Where is he?" Carlos asked.

There was a loud explosion and everything shook. Some of the systems and screens on the wall exploded.

"_Guys!"_ Logan's voice was heard over the speaker system. _"I'm at the ship! Hurry up!"_ They all took off and in two minutes arrived at the fighter bay and onto Logan's ship to see him messing with panels on the wall of Kendall's ship.

"Logan." Kendall said almost breathless.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know that were in Lancian space territory without a hyper drive system. Kendall, start the ship and get us out of here."

"Logan-"

"Now!" Kendall nodded and took a seat at the controls of his small ship.

He blasted them out of the fighter bay and into space. He thought that whatever was jamming the Aurora's light and hyperspace drives would of stopped his light drives, and there was a second of interference, but immediately came back on. Whatever Logan was doing was helping but at the same time it slowed down the speed of the ship incredibly. Immediately they were met with resistance. The enemy fighters took notice of them almost immediately and started to focus their fire on them. Only to be stopped when the drones flew by and fired at them.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Camille said.

"Just tell me when we're out of the jamming field." Logan said taking off the blue gem and sticking it into the wall. The lights on the control room brightened and the ship sped up incredibly fast. The lights' dimmered and Kendall regained control and speed. He put it at full throttle and was able to escape the battle, but they were still being chased by fighters.

"We're still being chased, and the weapons are offline." Logan sighed and twisted something in the wall and the weapons came back on. Kendall took care of the two enemy fighters that were chasing them but gulped when a Lancian mother ship dropped out of hyperspace in front of them. Kendall pulled up and over the ship. They started firing at them, but like before whatever Logan was doing to the ship was giving the shields more strength.

"Are we out of it yet?" Logan said fiddling with a cord while Carlos watched him in amazement by all the pretty lit up cords he was messing with. Jo was next to Kendall in the seat next to him taking over weapons, while Kendall flew the ship. James and Camille were sitting against eh wall gripping onto each other.

"No, the controls still say the light drives are offline, but whatever your doing begs to differ." Logan chuckled at Kendall.

"Rewired that entire system along with the shields too, both are being powered by my personal shield."

"Won't that kill the power of the crystal?" Camille said.

"No, made itself powered, never runs out of power, but had to boost up its input and output to suffice with the light drive and shield's." He twisted something again and the ship's speed jolted, inertial dampeners weren't accustomed to the force and everyone was pushed back by the force, before they adjusted.

Kendall looked at the radar and saw the Lancian mother ship nearly out of radar. But a warning flashed on the screen.

"Shit, they firing main weapons." Logan groaned.

"I can't keep doing this." He said twisting something again and again the speed of the ship was greatly increased. "If I do it's going to burn out the system." Kendall maneuvered out of the way of the green beam and then a beep came from the system.

"Light drives are back online!"

"Finally, Carlos" He said getting Carlos' attention.

"Yeah?"

"Hold the cords the way I'm doing and when I tell you plug that glowing blue one into the red glowing hole." Carlos nodded and they switched places. Logan paced to Kendall.

"Move." Kendall did as he was told and Logan took a seat and started messing with the control's. Kendall finally had a good look at Logan. He was breathing hard and was rapidly blinking as if trying to force his eyes to focus.

"Logan is something wrong."

"Yeah, my eyes are blurry but we need to get to the closest planet." He said he brought up a list of planets nearby before his eyes winded.

"Is that what I think it is?" He said pointing at the planet on the list; it was the one that Kelly and Gustavo were at.

"Yeah." He nodded before pressing a few things then stopped above a button.

"Carlos, now!" Carlos looked away as he did it and a large hum sounded throughout the ship. Logan pressed the button a millisecond after. Kendall looked out in front of them and a blue looking wall of light formed in front of the ship, and they flew straight at it. Logan sighed in relief and leaned back in the chair. "That, whatever that was back there, was close."

"Logan what did you do?" Logan looked at Kendall.

"Well Kendall my love, I rewired your ships entire light drives to fly in the jamming field the Lancain's put up and then created a makeshift hyperspace drive with the light drives and the half built hyperspace drive I was installing a few months back." Kendall smiled and kissed Logan. Logan melted into the kiss and put his hands around Kendall's neck and Kendall pulled him out of the chair, their lips still connected. He pushed Logan up against the wall and Logan wrapped his legs around his waist. They would have continued but a few subtle coughs stopped them. They broke the kiss and looked at their friends.

"Forgot we were here?" Jo said giving them an amused look.

"Yes." Logan said. There was a beep and Logan pushed Kendall off.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Logan said when he looked at controls. He gripped onto the control panel. "Everyone! Hold on!" There was a loud groan and they jolted back out of hyperspace saw that they were in a planet's atmosphere. The ship was rattling and everything shook. The ship slid down to the dessert ground and caused everyone to crash around the ship. The ship slowed down and the last thing Kendall saw was Logan's unconscious body and then darkness over took him.

* * *

_So...how was that? Good? Bad?_


	11. Fight For Your Will

_Sorry for the long wait...so here's the next update of the story. Fight for Your Will _

Carlos groaned as he looked up from where ever he was laying. He started to remember, the crash. He didn't understand what went on, but it happened so fast. One minute Logan saved them from a Lancian mother ship and the next they were in a planet's atmosphere.

"Well, this doesn't help with the broken leg." Carlos said sitting up. He finally got a look around at the state of the ship. The "glass" of the ship which were shields at the windows were down, so Carlos knew that the power on the ship was down.

Then he heard it. Wind.

He hasn't heard natural wind in a few years, the last time he was on a planet was when he was sent on a mission a year ago, and even then he didn't stay long on it. His life was lived on the Station with all his friends.

His friends.

Carlos darted his eyes around the ship. He saw all his friends unconscious, but thankfully looked unharmed. But, Logan was nowhere in sight.

"James." Carlos said kicking James with his casted leg. He groaned.

"James, wake up." He kicked him again and for an extra step of measure he ruffled James' hair causing him to let out the unmanliness scream he's ever heard.

"Dude! The hair!"

"Whatever." James looked around and saw Camille and Jo lying next to him.

"Are they…?"

"No, can't you see, they're breathing. And I'm the dumb one in the group." Carlos said.

"Hey, we just crashed on god now where's, I'm allowed to be a little off my game." They looked at the front of the ship when they heard Kendall groan.

"ooohhhh…Logan!" He jumped up ignoring the pain in his arm and looked around frantically.

"He's not here." He looked at Carlos and James on the floor.

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"When I woke up he wasn't here. Maybe he went for help?" Carlos looked down and noticed the blood on Kendall's arm. "What happened to your arm?" Kendall finally took notice at his arm. A large gash from his wrist to his elbow was evident and was slowly oozing blood.

"I guess I cut it in the crash."

"Do you know where we are?" James said looking over at Jo and Camille, slowly waking them up.

"No," Kendall said taking a seat in the chair "Logan said we were heading to the planet where Gustavo and Kelly were supposed to be, so I guess where here." He said looking out into the dessert from the front of the ship.

"Mother fucker that hurt." Jo said groggily waking up.

"Well at least you didn't get hit in the head by Carlo's cast when we crashed." Camille said rubbing her head.

"Where's Logan."

"We don't know." James said helping the two on their feet. Carlos used the wall to push himself up when they heard a crash coming from outside. That was when they finally noticed the door to the ship was open, letting in sand and wind from outside.

The five of them walked outside and saw Logan at the side of the ship with a panel open pulling cords out.

"Logan?" He stopped what he was doing to look at them but then went back to whatever he was doing.

"Logie. What are you doing?"

"Siphoning what power the ship has to the crystal. Using the rigged up hyperspace drive used up all the power from the crystal even its reserves that kept it running." He went back and pulled a cord out with sparks of electricity flying out of it.  
"Logan you idiot! That circuit is live!"  
"I know," He said smiling at Camille. He grabbed the crystal from his pocket and put it at the ship of the cord. The crystal glowed with a small hum and then continued with the blue light and slowly faded away. Logan put the cord back in the ship smiling.

"There." He said. "Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Get over here." Kendall walked up to Logan. Logan smiled, gave him a peck on the cheek and then put the crystal on him.

Kendall felt a warm sensation tingle throughout his body. Logan smiled at him, a loving caring smile. He looked at Kendall's arm and smiled even more. Kendall looked down and his eyes widened. The large gash on his arm was slowly closing up. Up until there wasn't a cut anymore.

"Better?"

"Much." Logan smiled he pressed the crystal at the center and it turned off. He gave Kendall another peck on the cheek. Logan looked at the others. "Do any of you need the crystal?"

Carlos wobbled to him and snatched the crystal, rather angrily."If it could do that then why didn't you just heal my broken leg?" Logan grabbed the crystal from Carlos and put it on his friend. He turned it on and it started to heal Carlos frowning.

"Because I didn't remember it did that until now." They heard the sadness and the frustration. "I made this crystal and yet, I didn't remember it did that until now. Why?" His eyes pleaded with Kendall.

"Because you're sick."Kendall said.

"With what?" Kendall put Logan in an embrace as the crystal healed Carlos' wounds.

"…you have a tumor." Logan tightened his hold on Kendall; he didn't say anything for a while.

"Why are we on the planet that Gustavo and Kelly were lost on?"

"The only one that can save you is Gustavo." Logan nodded into Kendall's chest.

"So you got my uncle to get us as close as you can and then we only survived because I woke up in time to rig a hyperspace drive."

"Yeah…do you know why we crashed?"

"Like I said, I rigged up that hyperspace window using my crystal and the unfinished hyperspace drive on your ship. It was nowhere near ready to work at that extent."

"Get this stupid thing off!" The two turned to see Carlos banging his cast on a rock, but the crystal was protecting him, and every time he banged it on the rock a blue wall blocked it from getting hit.

Logan laughed as he walked over to his friends. "Let me take it off, and then we can take off your cast." Logan took the crystal of and asked the others, but they said they were ok.

While James, Jo, and Camille were busy taking the cast off Carlos' leg, which was fully healed now, Logan and Kendall sat on a rock nearby. Logan was telling Kendall all the other functions the crystal had. It was more than just a personal shield, but he never told anyone that in fear someone might try and copy it. And even though it was the first personal shield someone from his race ever created it was safe in his lab, because of the security system he set up.

"So this thing can heal, and …what?" Logan chuckled as he rubbed his head trying to force the headache away.

"It's like your personal gps. See," He tapped the crystal and a holographic map of the nearby are came up. "It scans the area around and now you have your own personal map of the area. And now that I know what were looking for I just expand the scanning area," The large scaled down to show more of the planet, a large building was shown carved into a mountain. "They're their." He said pointing at the mountain.

"How far is it from here to walk? Since I think my ships out of commission for a while." He said looking at his ship. It was clearly in no condition to fly, let alone turn on a system sense Logan drained its entire power arrays.

Logan messed with the hologram and sighed. "About over a day's walk."

"I'm free!" the two looked at Carlos he was jumping up and down. There other friends each had a rock in one hand and a part of the cast in the other. "Ooh!" He ran to Kendall and Logan immersed by the pretty looking hologram. "What's that?" He said poking it, his finger going through the hologram. He squealed in glee. "That is so cool, but how did you get a hologram here? Don't you need a hologram projector thingie?"

"Not with my crystal. Now come on, we have two days to walk on foot." Logan turned and before any of them could do anything he fell to the ground.

"Logan!" Kendall ran to Logan and held him in his arms. "Logan!"

Logan groaned before opening his eyes. This first thing Kendall saw was fear. "Who are you!" Logan shouted as he jumped out of Kendall's arms.

"It's me, Kendall." Kendall stepped forward and Logan took a step back. "Logan…" Logan looked around frantically, dropped the crystal and took off.

"Logan!" Camille called out but was ignored.

Logan ran thought the trench of cliffs. He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't even know who he was. All he knew was that these people were with him and he ran off shortly after coming too.

He turned when he heard frantic footsteps coming towards him. He didn't know what was going to happen to him if they got to him, so he ran down this cave at his right in the cliff. It was pitch black but he didn't worry about that.

"I think he turned down here." A voice from out the cave said.

"Ok, let me and Jo go in, where the only two that can take him on if he tries to fight back."

"What about me and James? We can kick some ass!" Kendall laughed.

"You can, but against Logan, you should know by now you are nowhere near his level." Carlos grumbled and let Kendall and Jo go down there.

Logan ran down further in the dark cave, but tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Something about the movement jolted back the memories, the friends, the life he has back.

"Kendall?" Logan slowly stood up to see up at the mouth of the cave. There was Kendall and Jo looking in to the blackness of the cave.

"Logan!" Kendall saw Logan stand up and ran to him, but stood a few feet away. "Do you… remember?" Logan nodded and ran into Kendall, hiding his head into his chest. Kendall quickly embraced Logan, and noticed he was shaking slightly. "Logan?"

"…I'm sorry I scared you." He said muffled into Kendall's chest.

"Come on, let's start heading to the complex that Gustavo is mostly likely at. He'll probably be angry that we're the ones who came to rescue him." Logan chuckled as they headed out of the cave with Jo.

"Yeah, he'll probably wonder why us 'dogs' are here instead of someone more like my uncle; someone who follows and obeys the rules." They walked out to see three pairs of concerned eyes.

"Logan… you ok?" Carlos questioned.

Logan answered with a nod. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's ok." James said patting his shoulder. "Now let's go find Gustavo so he can fix you and yell at us for taking so long to save him." Logan laughed with James. He looked at his friends and knew that no matter what happened they would be by his side.

I knew he was getting worse. He tried his best to hide it, but I could see, and so could the others, but we all pretended to not notice.

We walked the entire day until we couldn't walk anymore ad made it under a ridge where we set up camp. Logan was leaning against Carlos, both passed out the minute we stopped. James and Jo went down to a river we passed to get some water, and I was helping Camille set up a fire.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I looked up when I heard Camille speak with so much pain and sadness.

I looked over at him and Carlos. Carlos was snoring and Logan was slightly drooling. "Yeah, with Gustavo's help I know he'll be alright."

We both turned when we heard footsteps, it was Jo and James back with a cantine of water. James looked completely miserable. Covered in dust and his hair was completely disheveled. He was always someone who obsessed with how they looked, and being stuck without a hair care product for nearly twenty four hours wasn't good for him. He starts to get bitchy.

"Here's you stupid water." He said throwing it at me. I wasn't annoyed, I found this amusing.

"Thanks, James. Oh and you have a little something…" I said pointing his hair. He squealed and smoothed his hands over his hair.

"Is it gone?"

"Yup." I smiled as James sighed and saw next to the fire with me and the others.

"Corn…dog….stop, I wanna eat you." We turned to see Carlos grabbing aimlessly in the air, still asleep. We all laughed as Carlos till tried to catch the dream corndogs, but that was when I notices that Logan wasn't there.

"Logan!" Carlos bolted awake from my shouting and everyone finally noticed Logan wasn't in sight, he wasn't anywhere.

That was when someone tackled James. He fell to the ground and they started wrestling. James was able to thrown the guy off, and that was when I noticed who it was. Logan.

"Logan, calm down." He didn't look in his right mind. He looked scared, but in pain as well.

"Ahh!" He went for Camille, but Jo was able to stop him in time. She tackled him and fell to the ground, it seemed like he still remembered how to fight, and he kicked her off and flipped back onto his feet.

James got Camille and Carlos behind me and Jo. He knew that if we all attacked it wouldn't end well. Though attacking him at all was a bad idea. We all knew how skilled enough he is, enough to kill someone without a second to breathe.

"Logan, please just listen to us. It's me Kendall." I pointed at Jo "that's Jo," then at the others "and that's James, Carlos, and Camille. We're your friends." He still looked completely lost; it didn't even seem like he understood what I was saying.

"Ahh!" He lunged at me with a punch I easily blocked, but that didn't mean I wanted to do this. I didn't want to do anything to hurt him. I love him.

"I'm sorry." I felt a tear but forced them back. I grabbed hold of his fist and elbowed him in the face, before giving him any time to recover I kneed him in the gut. He fell to the ground coughing. "Remember, I love you." He looked at me and for a second he looked happy at what I was doing before he tried to attack, but I knocked him out with a kick in the face.

"…Kendall." I picked up Logan and looked at my friends.

"Let's go take him to Gustavo."

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter just seemed off and fast. I had no time at all this week to write, and the few times I had to time to write I just wasn't in the mood. So sorry about this chapter being short and shitty. I only skimmed through it so sorry for any mistakes._


	12. Help From the Big Guy and his Assistant

**Help From the Large Man and his Assistant**

By now the sun had set a few hours ago and the night was chilly, with two moons in the atmosphere giving them the light they needed to know where they are going.

They walked, for what seemed to be hours and only took breaks when Kendall couldn't hold Logan anymore. The others told him they could carry him, but he declined. He didn't want the others help him right now. He felt like all of this was his fault. He felt like that the only reason Logan was in this state was because of him. He knew it wasn't. He knew Logan knew what he was getting into when he used the drones, but still couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

Carlos went up ahead; he still amazingly had energy to run around, while the others could barely walk. But, they all knew the importance of this mission. To save Logan. So no matter how tired or exhausted they were they kept on walking. Carlos came back running to them from around a large boulder.

"We're here!" He said jumping up and down, and pointing behind the boulder. The others rushed around the boulder to see the large house carved into a mountain about a mile away from them.

Kendall whispered into Logan's unconscious ear. "We're here Logie. Now we just have to get Gustavo to help you… I love you." Kendall spoke louder for everyone else to hear. "Let's get going." The others nodded in agreement and headed down the small hill to the barren stretch of land between them and the saving Logan's life.

Carlos was the first to reach the sand filled stretch of land. And luckily for him, because of what was about to happen he was holding onto the personal shield of Logan's. Carlos ran into the middle of the area of sand when he felt rumbling under his feet.

The others were still barely about to get down the small hill they were on when they felt quaking under their feet. All of them looked up and saw that Carlos lost his balance by the shaking and the sand in four places around him were moving.

"Carlos! Run!" James said. He seemed to understand what was going to happen before any of the others could.

Carlos looked up at James and tried to get to his feet but stopped when four small bursts sounded around him. He looked up and gulped. He was surrounded by four very large guns on stands each with a laser targeting system pointing at Carlos.

"Target Locked." The mechanical voice paused. "Fire."

"Carlos!" His friends shouted and started running to him. It was hard for Kendall holding Logan bridal style but he was determined to get to his friend, but could only watch in horror as the guns fired so hard the sand around Carlos poofed up in the air, stopping them from seeing if their best friend was ok, or if he wasn't.

They all sighed when the sand cleared and saw the light surrounding there friend. They've seen it enough to know what it was. The personal shield.

"Automated defenses activated." A smaller robotic voice said, and from they could tell it came from the crystal that Carlos was now holding in his hand. Carlos put the crystal on his chest.

"Target re-locked." The bigger sounding mechanical voice said. The guns pointing back at Carlos.

"Offensive systems activated." The voice from the crystal said.

The small blue shield around Carlos glowed and changed into a yellow and burst out in waves hitting the four guns surrounding Carlos. The guns stuttered trying to fire but turned off in a whine.

The others made it to Carlos who was still in shock to understand what happened. Carlos stood up looking at the four guns around him then at the crystal he put on himself.

"That was so cool!" Carlos said jumping in place.

"Cool!" That was cool!" Camille said stomping up to him. Before Carlos had time to reply she slapped him hard across the face. "You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't." he said rubbing his cheek that was already starting to sting. "Thanks to Logan's crystal thingie I'm ok." Camille wanted to yell more, and slap him even harder, but she hadn't had the energy to do so. "Idiot." She said shaking her head disapprovingly at him.

Jo and James ran up to him both pulling him into a three way hug. Jo grabbed Camille and forced her into it ignoring her mumble about how her friend was an idiot. Kendall only stood a foot away from them, not being able to hug his best friend and punch him for being even more then idiotic because he was still holding Logan in his arms.

"Come on we should go, but this time together. So no one gets shot in the face." Kendall said to his friends once they separated.

They all agreed and this time were more cautious as they headed to the building. Carlos was still in front of them, but this time was still close enough so James could grab him and pull him back to them just in case something happened.

They walked the rest of the way with nothing bad happen, and once they got to the cliffside of the mountain they were stuck.

"How do we get in their?" Carlos said pointing up at the building up a couple hundred feet above them.

"Target's locked." The same robotic voice sounded from before and six bigger guns burst from the sand and boxed them up into the wall of the mountain.

"Crap." James muttered looking at the guns.

"Wait I'll save us!" Carlos said jumping in front of his friends with one hand out at the guns. "None shall pass!" Carlos shouted.

"We're dead." Jo said to Camille who nodded.

"Fire." All the guns fired giant blob of red energy at them. Kendall turned around shielding Logan from the blast with his eyes closed waiting for the pain to come, but it never came. Kendall looked back and saw the blue shield from the personal shield extend around all of them in a small dome. Like before the shield changed to a yellow and bursts outwards causing the six guns pointed at them to shut down.

Kendall sighed, he was so grateful for Logan creating that crystal. Carlos turned back at his friends with a wide smile.

"See I told you I would save us."

James looked like he wanted to shit his pants but simply nodded. Camille and Jo were holding onto each other and when they noticed the six guns powered down they squealed in joy jumping up and down.

"WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY DO YOU KEEP SHUTTING DOWN MY DEFENSE SYSTEM!" It took all of them a second to realize who the booming voice belonged to. He must have been speaking through a speaker system, because they didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey Gustavo. It's been awhile." Kendall called out.

"DOGS?"

* * *

The side of the mountain near us opened up and I smiled when I saw Kelly walk out. She still looked the same after all these years. Frustrated by working with Gustavo for so long.

"KELLY!" Carlos shouted out to her and before she could respond he tackled her into a hug. "I MISSED YOU!" He said as they both lay on the sand.

"James." I said, he got the message and went and pulled Carlos off of her. She dusted her white coat off and smiled when she saw all of us.

"Hey guys." That huge smile faded away when saw Logan in my arms. "What happened?" She said walking up to us.

I looked down at Logan and sighed. "It's a long story." She nodded and told us to follow her inside.

We walked in through the carved out hole in the mountain. Once we all entered the wall closed behind us and we were standing in a white hallway with Kelly leading the way. None of us spoke as she led us down the hall and around a corner and then into a door on the right into a giant medical lab.

Standing in the center of the lab with the same glare and sunglasses he never takes off was Gustavo.

"Gustavo!" Carlos shouted running at Gustavo. He jumped at Gustavo and tried to give him a hug, but Gustavo never recuperated and he fell to the ground with an oomph.

"Dog." He said looking down at Carlos, then at us. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"We came for your help, and to rescue you." Once he saw Logan in my arms his glare faltered.

"Over here." He said leading us to a bed near the wall. "So you only came here to save Logan?"He sounded bitter and sarcastic. I missed that.

"Yes and no. We did come for Logan, but to rescue you too. The only reason we could do that now was because the drones Logan created were able to get us through that area in space that is filled with nothing but Lancian ships." I said laying Logan down on the bed.

Kelly pressed a button on the wall and a light from the ceiling was lowered and flashed a green light over Logan. A screen on the wall turned on and there on it was a scan of Logan's body. I cringed the second I saw the black vainy blob where his brain was at.

"That's…" Kelly trailed off then looked at all of us. "How did this happen?" I sighed and took a seat near the wall.

"You guys need to sit down for this story."

I told them the story, when it came to parts of where I wasn't there the others filled in those portions. Gustavo seemed impressed, but skeptical when we told him about the drones. When the entire story was done the sun was barely starting to rise back up above the horizon. Gustavo sat back in his chair.

"We'll do what we can." He said. He stood up and walked away. "Get them settled in rooms and then I'll tell them about what I have to do for the dog!"

"Come on guys. Let's get you settled in and something to eat."

"Food!" Carlos said running passed me to who knows where.

"Kelly?" James asked Kelly getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"How did you guys do this?" He said looking at the hallway. She smiled at us.

"Before we got stuck here Gustavo had this place barely up and running. This was going to be a research lab, but then the Lancian separated us from you guys. Since then we've been staying here, hoping that someday someone will come, and look you guys came." She said looking at us.

"It's all possible because of Logan." I said. She must've noticed the way I was acting.

"Don't worry," She placed her hand on my shoulder "Gustavo will be able to help Logan. If anyone can he can. I nodded.

She led us each to a room telling us which is which before she walked us to I guess the kitchen was. We all ate quickly and then went back to the lab where Logan was.

He was still unconscious on the bed, but now there was a heart monitor that displayed on the TV on the wall. He seemed ok; he just hasn't woken up since I knocked him out.

"Dogs! And ladies." Gustavo said walking up to us. "After what you told me about what happened, and what I found out from the tests I did on him while you were all being lazy. I concluded that I can help him, but it's not without risk."

"What the risk?"

"Sixty-five percent he won't make it out alive from the operation, and thirty that he will."

"What about the other five?" Gustavo looked at me and sighed.

"The other five is that he'll make it out of surgery alive but the damage done will be irreparable and he'll be a vegetable for the rest of his life." I only sighed. I was about to tell him my answer when the heart monitor on the screen started beeping rapidly and then Logan just seemed to jolt awake.

"Logan!" I grabbed his hand and it took him a few seconds until he noticed where he was.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was that we were resting and you were making a fire."

"You went all crazy and jumped Camille! Don't worry Kendall knocked you out and then we got here and found Gustavo and Kelly!" It seemed like it took Logan longer to process what he said.

"I'm sorry."

"Logan you don't have to be."

"…but none of this would have happened if I didn't just update the drones like I was going to." I kissed and he melted into it. When I pulled back he tried to go back into it but I stood up.

"No it isn't. Logan, Gustavo says he can help you, but the chances aren't in our favor." Logan nodded.

"Do it."

"Are you sure?"

"…I don't want to hurt anyone else." He gave me a determined look. "Do it."

"Ok, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He gave me a huge smile I gave back.

"I love you too."

He's been asleep for a few days now. Gustavo said everything was ok but I still couldn't help but feel worried. And what was worse was that we still don't know what happened to Kyle, Stephanie, Dak, or Jett. We don't know if they were able to escape the hoards of Lancian's attacking them.

Right now we were in I guess you would call living room. It's huge for one, it's bigger than Logan's lab and on facing away from the mountain was a just a huge wall of glass so you could see onto the dessert. There were three couches one facing the glass wall and two on the side of it facing each other.

Kelly was telling us about what happened for the past year when we lost connection. All the stuff she had to put up with Gustavo. Sometimes I wondered why she wouldn't just quit, but she actually told us when we were younger. It was because we were like her family that she didn't quit. We grew up around her and she took care of us when we weren't near are parents. She was like a mother to me.

"Kendall?"

"Huh? Yeah?" They brought me back to reality.

"You ok?" Jo asked me.

"Yeah." She said her lips in a line.

"Come on" she grabbed me by my arm "We are going to go spar. You look like you need it."

"Jo," I said as she dragged me away from our friends to the training room they had "I'm ok, I was just thinking."

"Sure, and I'm a brunette."

Logan did say she's just as stubborn as I am. We walked into the training room and were about to start, but the lights flashed red, just like the Station does when there is an attack.

"_Jo, Kendall! You guys need to get to Gustavo's lab! Now!"_ Kelly's voice rang though the speaker system. We bolted down the halls, it was still a little confusing but we made it to Gustavo's lab, which was also the control room.

"What's going on?" Jo said as we walked up to Gustavo who was surrounded by glass podiums and holographic screens above them lit up.

"It's Logan's uncle!" Carlos said with glee.

"What?" We moved around to see the screens and it sure was.

It was the Aurora orbiting the planet. It looked beaten up, but it was still intact.

"Can we talk to them?"

"We don't know. Our deep space communication burned out, and we've never had a chance to use short range communication since we were split off from you guys." Kelly said. There was a loud click and then a voice that calmed me down.

"_Hello?"_

"Logan's uncle!"

He laughed on the other side._ "Carlos, I've told you, you can call me Kyle."_

"Oh ok. Well Kyle! You're alive!"

"_Barely. We were able to get out of the jamming area in space the Lancian put up, but by then a lot of our systems were shot. The only thing that kept us from dying out there was Logan's drones."_

"Yay!" Carlos said. "How's everyone else?"

"_There was a small explosion that made Jett hit his head and got a small concussion, but other than that were all fine. Is there any way we can land? Our systems are close to dying and we need to make a few repairs until this baby is going to be able to fly again."_

We looked at Gustavo. He pulled up the surrounding area around the mountain and the only area big enough for a mother ship to land is in the area that Gustavo's guns almost killed us, twice.

"I sent you the coordinates to land." Gustavo said.

"_Thanks, and I guess we'll see you in a bit. Mitchell out."_

A half hour, that was how long it took for them to land the ship and get settled. And, still by then nothing with Logan changed. We set him up in a private room where I would spend most nights asleep against the bed or in a chair. We led them to his room while Gustavo went to the ship to see the damage. Gustavo's the second smartest person I know, and well obviously Logan's the first. I always knew he was brilliant, but with the drones and the crystal, that was just something else.

"Is he going to be ok?" Stephanie said looking down at him.

"Yes." I said sternly. I wanted him to be the same person I fell in love with.

"Do you know why he's been asleep for so long now?"

"Gustavo said it was because the surgery and the tumor physically drained him."

"How are you guys? Kyle explained some things of what happened but were still kinda vague." Dak lit up when James asked that question.

"It was amazing!" That got everyone except for Jett and Stephanie to look at him weirdly.

"_Sir our weapons are down!" Jett shouted over the tiny explosions coming from all over the control room from the panels and controls._

"_Fuck! The drones are out of weapons too!" Dak shouted._

"_Energy reserve, switching to defensive offensive capabilities." The robotic voice said from the portable drone controls._

"_I don't know what that means! You stupid robot voice!" _

"_Sir." Stephanie said getting Kyle's attention._

"_Yes?"_

"_The drones, they're doing something to the ship."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They're draining all non-essential systems of their power."_

"_Dak?"_

"_I don't know why it's doing that. I lost control of them when they switched to automated defenses!" The ship groaned and came to a stop._

"_What now!" Kyle said._

_They all looked up at the hologram coming from the black object that came with the portable control system. It showed the ship and all the drones surrounding it._

"_Energy wave activated." The voice said. The shield outside coming from the drones changed to a dark angry red and started to ripple on itself. Before any of them could say anything the shield exploded outwards furiously in a boom, destroying all the fighter's and Lancian mother ships in the vicinity._

"…_shit."_

"After that the drones moved us out of the jamming field and here we are. It took us so long to get here, because the hyperspace system was badly damaged and the speed was drained down." Jett said.

"Holy shit." Carlos said breathlessly. "I never knew Logan made something so…so…"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah."

"Just like he is."

* * *

Have you ever had those moments of complete disorientation, where you remembered nothing, and had no idea where you where? Well I was having one of those right now, and then it slowly came back. Gustavo, Kelly… Kendall. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room; it looked like an infirmary room on the Station, but was different. I sat up and looked around.

I smiled when I noticed Kendall's jacket he was wearing when we left on the chair right next to my bed.

I was alone. No one was here with me, and it was completely quiet, even outside the door. I gingerly put my feet on the floor, testing if I could walk without falling to the ground. Once I deemed myself ready I slowly walked to the door. I opened it to a long white hallway. I leaned against the wall just in case my legs gave way and made my way down the long hallway.

I was lost, that's all I knew. I passed by a kitchen, and I guess Gustavo's lab, but now I was going down another long empty white hallway, to an opening. Light shown through the end of the hallway. I knew it led somewhere and a smile came on my face when I heard voices.

"Carlos you try and kiss me and I will punch you in the face!" I chuckled when I heard James voice.

"Come on, just a quick one! You won't even know it's me if you close your eyes!"  
"Yes I will!" I walked to the end of the hallway to see everyone, and I mean everyone sitting at table eating. My uncle, Dak, Camille, Jo, Jett, Stephanie, Gustavo, Kelly, James, Carlos and Kendall. All of them were laughing except for Gustavo (he never laughs), James, and Carlos. "I am not going to kiss you!"

"Poor Carlos." Everyone froze when they heard my voice. They all slowly turned to look at me. It seemed like they were in shock by me just standing there. No one spoke for what felt like an eternity. Well not until Kendall jumped from his seat and to me.

"Ken-" He didn't let me finish. Instead he threw me up against the wall into a rough heated kiss. The kiss was the most intense kiss I have ever had with him, other than the times we had rough crazy animal sex. But this kiss felt like if he let me go I would float away, and he didn't want that. When we finally ran out of breath and the need for air was too great we both pulled apart. We leaned on each others foreheads getting are breath back. He had his eyes closed but once we calmed down he opened them to look at me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I looked at everyone then back at him. "So, when can we go home?"

* * *

_Only about two more chapter and then this story is over. *wipes away tear* I'm almost sad that this story is going to end. I hope you liked this chapter. I had a lot more time to work on this then the one from before. I hope this one was better._


	13. Back To The Way It Was

_Sorry I took so long to update. Was really busy these past few days. And I know you'll hate me a little when you realize this is actually a really, really short chapter. That's because the story is almost over :(, so anyways to the the story. **  
**_

* * *

**Back to the Way it Was**

A few days have passed from getting back to the Station, and from all the meticulous tests Gustavo and Kendall's aunt had me go through they said I was perfectly fine. Well, except, I was pretty much a twig now. Not training for a month brought my skills and strength down. Even when I was… intimate with Kendall it wiped me out, but not as much as before.

Even after they both told Kendall that I was perfectly fine, he still wasn't convinced. So, being Kendall, he took two months off work. I didn't mind, I was actually thrilled. This past month has been so hectic, that finally juts being able to be with him was better than anything else.

"You ready?" I was brought back from my thoughts by Jo.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

Kendall and Jo both knew about me being weaker than before and the only way they would let me get my strength back was by training with them. I really didn't want to. I don't like fighting. I mean it only took Kendall a few hours to break me to start training with him, because, well, I couldn't resist him. Not even when we weren't together, before when we were just two really, really close best friends. He would always make me do crazy things and somehow they would miraculously work.

Jo threw a punch and I dodged it. I was still fast, so that was a plus, but my reaction time was dwindled down to almost nothing. I didn't see her make a move to side kick me. By the time I did my ass was on the floor with her standing above me giving me a smug look.

"You need a lot of work." She said extending her hand out to me.

I groaned and took it. "I know."

She looked around. "Where's Kendall, ever since we got back you two have been even more inseparable?"

"He said we had to go talk to the Captain about something really important; didn't say what." I said ignoring the blush on my face from her comment. She was right; he hasn't left my side since we got back. I looked at her and a look of realization hit her. "You know why he's talking to him?"

She looked at me and tried to wave off my suspicions. "What? No, he didn't tell me anything." I eyed her but honestly couldn't bring myself to care about what she and maybe Kendall were hiding. I would find out later, I always did.

He could easily make me turn to mush. That was his thing. Mine was that I could make him tell me anything, with just a simple kiss to the neck and pulling on his hair. He had this thing with his hair. He'd always get turned on when I pulled it, and that was my way in.

"Ready for round two?"

I sighed. "Even if I said no you would still kick my butt to that floor."

After training with Jo, for nearly two hours I might add. I headed to mine and Kendall's room. He still hasn't shown up, and I was starting to get worried, but did my best to cover that up. And it was easy considering I was completely exhausted from Jo. She didn't go easy on me, she just through me right

back into training as if the past month nothing had happened.

I walked into my room and noticed both James and Carlos sleeping on my bed. Well, James was on the bed, and Carlos, well Carlos was half off my bed hanging off at the end of the bed. I could tell they waited for me but I guess they fell asleep. I was too tired to wake them up so I quietly stalked into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out they were still passed out, and I was still exhausted. So I took their initiative and took a nap with them on my bed.

We must've been out for a long time, because by the time I work up it was to Carlos talking about how we were going to miss dinner.

"Logan!" He whined dragging out my name and shaking me by the shoulders.

"Carlos." I retorted back slapping his hands away. "Stop it, I get it, you're hungry." I said yawning and stretching. Carlos was jumping on his feet impatiently for me and James to get up. James was already up, but went to the bathroom to fix his hair and make it presentable. I still find it a little weird that Carlos, Kendall, and I are the only ones who have ever seen James hair completely normal without all the hair spray and hair care products in it. I mean it was nice with that stuff in it, but his normal hair was nice too.

The bathroom door slid open with a smiling James walking out. "Ok, let's go."

We walked into the cafeteria and I smiled when I saw Kendall, sitting at the table with Jo, Camille, Jett, and Stephanie. I smiled more when I realized I was really hungry and Kendall got me dinner already.

James and Carlos walked off to get food, and I made my way to the table to our friends. I sat down and Kendall gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey." He said wrapping his arm around me and bringing me closer to him.

"Hey." I said melting into his touch. I was only a few hours but I missed being so close to him. "Where were you all day?"

He gave me a look and kissed me again. "I'll tell you later."

I nodded, giving in as the food in front of me called out to be eaten. I think the only difference after the whole fiasco was that my appetite rivaled even Carlos'. I dug into the food and was already halfway done when James and Carlos sat down.

"Hey Logan." I looked at James' voice and made a noise of acknowledgement. "When do you want to do it?" I looked at him perplexed before I realized what he meant.

I swallowed my food. "Tomorrow's good."

James gave me a nod. "Ok."

Kendall looked at me confused, and so did the others except for James and Carlos. "They're teaching me about the fighters." I said to them. Kendall nodded and gave me a smile.

The next day I was with James and Carlos in the fighter bay with Carlos' fighter that was decommissioned because of the battle we had with the Lancian three weeks ago.

"Here are the missiles," Carlos said pointing at the two unfired missiles under the wing. "And right here is the radar antenna."

"Carlos." I said getting his and James' attention.

"Yeah?"

"I know what they are."

"Then why did you ask us to teach you about it?"

"I wanted to learn the inside mechanics of the fighters, not the outside of it. If you don't remember I helped design the ship, just not the inside working mechanics."

Carlos looked at me confused then looked at James for the answer whenever I confused him. "He wants to know how everything works, not about the ship, because you remember he helped make it look how it is."

"Oh… Get James to help you with that. I don't know that stuff… I'm hungry." He said then ran off to the cafeteria. James sighed shaking his head at Carlos running off, and then proceeding by tripping and falling onto someone.

"Only Carlos." James said making the two of us laugh. Once we calmed he gave me a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Good, you?"

"Logan, you know what I meant."

I sighed, since I got better everyone were constantly asking if I was ok, and it was getting annoying. "James, I'm fine. If something was up I would go straight to you guys. It wasn't fun going through that."

"So you remember it?"

"Most of it. The only real fuzzy part for me now is when we went to the planet where Gustavo and Kelly were. Other than that everything else has been coming back slowly."

He nodded. "So you remember about attacking the guards?"

"It was self defense!" I snapped out. James gave me a look and chuckled.

"I guess that's a yes."

"Yeah."I mumbled then spoke louder. "I only did what I did to protect myself. What happened to them anyway?"

"After the second time they attacked you the Captain replaced his entire personal security."  
"What? I didn't want him to do that."

"It's already done, so you can't really do anything, and what would you want the Captain do to the people that attacked you while you weren't fully there, mentally." I shrugged.

"I don't know." He laughed again.

"Still haven't changed at all have you Logie." I threw him a glare but he was too busy laughing, I guess it was because I was finally back to myself. He sobered up and motioned for me to come to the side of the fighter where their was a panel.

For the next hour he taught me the inside of the ship. I was pleasantly surprised James knew so much about these. Yes, he's been manning one of these for two years, but I never knew he knew how it ticked.

I wasn't going to tell anybody this, but after everything that happened and when the doctors checked Dak when we got back to make sure that the drones didn't mess with him the same way they did to me. They gave it the all clear for me to start using the drones again. Like I said id didn't tell anyone that because I was going to create more things from this technology I created. Hopefully to keep our planets, ships, and space stations safe from the Lancian.

My uncle told me the entire story of what happened with the drones in Lancian space when we left them. He even had some battle footage. I was impressed that they could do all that, in the state they were in. All those code commands I put in for the drones to sync with a ship were still incomplete and so was the portable drone control system. I was amazed by my work, not trying to sound conceded at all, well, maybe a little bit.

I wasn't sure if I wanted it. After we got back the Captain offered me a permanent spot on the Station as his lieutenant, and head of his personal security. He told me I could chose between keeping my job as a member of the overt intelligence committee, or head up the Station right by his side.

That was why I wasn't with Logan today. I was busy talking to him, and thinking it over. I if took the job I would be a lot closer to Logan, and the pay was better. I mean we were never about money, we both had enough to live good lives, but we never cared about, but with the bonus I could give him a life he's always deserved after all he's been through.

At dinner it felt so odd, but so right. All of our friends, I mean all of them were here with us. That hasn't happened since we were eleven.

The next day after Logan finished talking to James and Carlos about the fighter's we were both in his lab. He was working on something and I sat at the table playing with a pen.

This was how it was before any of the stuff that happened was like. When I wasn't working I would be in Logan's lab with him, while he worked on something and be bored out of my mind. I never knew how much I missed it.

"Loggiiiieeeee! I'm so borrreeeed!" I whined putting the pen back on the table.

He sighed and looked at me. "Suck it up."

I was gawking; he never spoke to me like that. I walked over to him and towered over him. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." I said giving him a small amused smirk.

You heard me," he gulped "s-suck it u-up."

"One more time." I said leaning in making him stuck between me and some giant block of machinery he was messing with for the past hour.

He gave me a defying look. "You heard me right, suck it up." He said his voice shaking.

I leaned to his ear and whispered. "Wrong answer."

I pushed him up against the giant machine causing him to let out a cute little squeak and forced him into a passionate kiss. Before we could even get a little further into the kiss, the lab doors opened with Carlos running in being chased by Camille and Dak, and then James, Jett, Jo, and Stephanie who seemed to be finding the chase amusing.

"Carlos!" Camille shouted out. "You are such a fucking idiot!"

"Get your ass over here Garcia!" Dak screamed.

Carlos yelped and jumped over me and Logan, who were still in a somewhat compromising position with his legs wrapped around my wait and my hands gripping his ass. I didn't even notice that we were like that until they ran in.

"I didn't mean too! It was by accident!" He said rolling over the machine Logan was working on then to the corner where Logan worked on his new shields. He scrambled and grabbed a pipe on the floor and waved it at the two who cornered him.

Me and Logan recomposed ourselves and walked over to our friends.

"Why are they about to beat the crap out of Carlos?" Logan asked our friends.

"Carlos walked in on Camille and Dak, doing you know…sex." Jett said. That was when I noticed Dak's shirt unbuttoned and hair disheveled, and Camille was wearing Dak's jacket instead of her shirt. "Like we did on you two, but those three didn't notice."

"We weren't having sex!" Logan squealed, his face turning red.

"Well you were about to by what we saw." Jo said laughing as Logan's face turned even redder.

"Well, that's cause we were." I said proud of the fact.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted at me hitting my shoulder.

"Sorry Logie, but that was what was going to happen," I shot a glare at our friends; ignoring Carlos shouts of pain. "If you all didn't walk in here."

"Now it won't happen now Kendall night. Because I suddenly have a headache." I pouted as he walked out of the lab.

Are friends laughed and Jo counted down. "3…2…1-"

"Logie!"

* * *

_I've talked to a few of you and I'm going to start a prequal? pre-equeal?... A story before this one. It's gonna show more of their back story and why there where they are in life and all that good the thing is when I start a story i like to have almost half of it at least done before i start posting, that's how i was with this story, I had over half of it finished when I started posting so the prequel might come out as soon as some of you might like. But to mull you over until it does i have another story, of course it's a Kogan. And this one's actually complete. I just have to type it because i have it all written down in some notebooks. it's a good one i might say myself. It's called Framed By The Knight.  
It's also a AU, but not as drastic as an AU as this story was, it's not set in space or back in time or something, it's set around this time and in Minnesota! Just like a lot of Kogan AU's are set in. But in it there adults, or close to, they're in there early twenties.  
_

_Oh! Also I'm going to start to go back and try my best to work on all my grammatical mistakes in this story. I wont' leave this story alone until it's all cleaned up and polished. I'm a little OCD when it comes to stuff like that.  
_

_Last thing, the next chapter is the last one to this story. I'm so sad this story is coming to and end. I mean I'm happy, but sad, because I had so much fun writing this story.  
_

_Ok, no the last thing. I have another story on her called A Battle Not Wanted. If i can I think I'm going to take it down then work on it majorly, because i feel like that story goes all over the place and also because it's hard for me to write for that story. I might put it back on here eventually, hopefully typed better, because all those chapters I wrote like super fast, and really didn't go back to check on my mistakes. I'm not giving up on the story, butIi feel the need to take it down to make it the way it should be.  
_

_Anyways, until next time.  
_


	14. Already In Love

_Here it is. The last chapter to Falling Back In Is Hard. I'm so sad/happy that this story is coming to an end. I'll tell you guys more about what's going on at the end. Right now enjoy the last chapter of this story._

* * *

**Already in Love**

It's been a month, and Logan has used the drones without any repercussions. Kendall decided that he wanted to stay near the man he loved so he took the job as lieutenant. He told Logan and Logan was ecstatic that Kendall had the new job. The excitement led to some intense sex in Logan's lab.

A week ago after doing numerous tests on the drones and the drone control system, the Captain spoke to other leaders on planets and Station's and was able to commission Logan into creating more for protection. So now his drones will be aids with terra formers on planets but also as protection on Stations and planets all over the quadrant. When Logan found this out he was more than ecstatic and ran around his lab while his friends were in their telling them the great news.

He was even happier when Logan's uncle told him that the damage done to the Aurora was extensive and would be grounded on the Station for an extra month. That meant he would get to see his uncle, Stephanie, and Jett. And since Gustavo and Kelly came back it was like when they were kids, with everyone Logan thought of as family back together.

Kendall didn't have to worry about Logan anymore, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop. Logan tripped the other day in the cafeteria and Kendall was their before Logan could even grasp the concept that he fell. Even to Logan's protests Kendall carried him all the way to the infirmary to get checked by his aunt.

"Kendall, I told you I was ok, I just tripped." Logan said as they walked down the corridor to their room.

"I know, I just can't help but worry. I almost lost you once; I don't want that to happen again."

Logan leaned against Kendall. "I'm sorry I made you worry so much the past few months."

Kendall wrapped his hand around Logan's waist kissing the top of his head. "It's ok, it's in the past."

"Kendall! Kendall! KENDALL! I GOT THE- OW!"

The two turned and saw Carlos with Camille, Jo, and Stephanie. Carlos said "ow" because Camille slapped him outside the head. She looked at Kendall with a sly smile. "It's here."

Kendall smiled and let go of Logan. "Sorry babe, but I gotta go." He gave Logan a quick peck and then ran off with Camille, Jo, and Stephanie. Logan stood their with Carlos rubbing his head.

"She didn't have to hit me so hard. I was just trying to tell him that the ri-OW!"

"CARLOS!" The two turned and saw Stephanie glaring at him. She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him away giving Logan a quick goodbye and a smile.

"…ok." Logan was befuddled. He didn't understand what happened. One second he was having a conversation with his boyfriend and the next he was alone, because he ran off with the girls. "Eh." Logan said not wanting to think into it and walked the rest of the way back to the room.

He walked in and seeing that it was still relatively early he sat at his desk and started working on his project he left their for nearly two months gathering dust. It had to do with the large piece of machinery he had in his lab that Kendall and him almost had sex on a few days back. The piece he had was the power source of the Stations own shield drive that the Captain wanted him to create, but never had time to finish because of the incident.

He was going to put all the shields he created onto the drive. That way whenever they were attacked they would be perfectly safe with the reversive shield, or if running low on power they could use his newly developed absorption shield, which absorbs the hit and turns it into pure electricity for the Station to take in. And all the other shields he created.

"Logan! You in he- Oh yeah you are." Logan turned to see James standing at the entrance of the door his head popping.

"What James? I'm almost done with this." Logan said getting back to working on the power source of the shield drive.

James walked over and grabbed Logan by the shoulders and dragged him out of the room. "We, my friend have somewhere to go."

"But-"

"No buts."

"But-"

James gave Logan a look as they walked into the elevator. "What did I just say?"

"…no buts."

"You're gonna love it."

"Love what?"

"You'll see." They walked out of the elevator and walked to the entrance of the botany dome.

"What are we doing here?"

"Like I said, you'll see."

They walked in and both gasped. Not because it was set the way it was supposed to be, but because their was a fire. Carlos was running around frantically spitting out sorrys throwing buckets of water onto the fire, but doing little to contain it. Kendall was doing the exact same thing but screaming at Carlos for being and idiot. Jo, Jett, Stephanie, Camille, and Dak were running around trying to help but doing little to.

Logan sighed. This wasn't the first time something like this happened.

"_Look what my papi and mami got us when they went to that meeting thing on that planet with the funny name!"_

"_Carlos, all our planets have funny names." Logan said reading his book in their living room._

_It's been two years since Logan lost his parents, and moved in with Carlos and his family. He quickly adjusted, because the fact was, he was practically already family, he just didn't spend the night there often before hand._

_Logan looked at the metal sticks with some kind of black powder stuck on them. "Why did they get you sparklers?"_

_Carlos looked down. "Well, they'll only let me use them if you're their."_

_Logan laughed. He knew how Mr. and Mrs. Garcia were with their son. They haven't let him near anything that could potentially start a fire since he started one watering the plants in the living room. Everyone knew well enough not to ask how he did that._

_Logan closed his book and stood up. "Ok, where do you want to do it?"_

"_Let's go to Kendall's room! It's huge!"_

_Kendall did have a bigger room. He was staying with the Captain. He has ever since he was a baby. Well, not true. He stayed with Gustavo until Gustavo kicked him out because the 'dogs' destroyed a project he was working on for months. To be honest when Kendall moved out it was both one of their happiest days ever. Kendall got to stay with the closest thing he had to a father and Gustavo finally had peace and quiet again after a ten year of taking care of Kendall._

"_If he's their than yeah let's go." Logan said as they walked out and into the corridor's of the Station._

"_Yes! Mami! Papi! We'll be back later!" Carlos called out as the door shut. "Ok," he said punching the air. "Let's do this shit! To Kendall's!" He said bolting down the hallway._

_Logan shook his head walking instead of running their. "Sometimes I wonder about you Carlos." He said to himself as he made it to the elevator where Carlos was impatiently waiting with the sparklers in hand._

"_Come on!" Carlos said jittering where he stood._

_Logan walked in and ignored Carlos ranting about how awesome it's going to be. He was somewhat excited, he was going to see Kendall and he hasn't seen him in a week. The Captain and Kendall went with Carlos' parents to the planet for the meeting. The only reason Logan and Carlos stayed behind was because the Garcia's knew how responsible Logan was and left him in charge. The reason Kendall went with the Captain was because everyone on the ship knew that if all four of the boys were left their even with the responsible one in charge they would overpower him and create mayhem. They even took James with them. James was alright with that, they had a personal salon at the place they were staying on the planet and he was happy with that._

"_Logie!" Logan didn't even realize they were in Kendall's room until Kendall tackled him into a hug. "I missed you, being alone with James for a week is alright, but it's nowhere as fun if you're not their!" _

_Logan returned the hug. "I know, being around Carlos is fun, but a week alone is too much Mexicaness for me to handle."_

"_Hey!" The two released and looked at James and Carlos standing at the door pouting._

"_I'm fun!"_

"_I'm not too Mexican!"_

_Logan and Kendall laughed. "So what's with the sparklers?"_

"_Carlos' parents got us them, but he's only allowed to light them if I'm with him, and he wants to do it in here."_

"_Yeah! You're room is huge, I won't start a fire or anything!" Carlos said waving the sparklers in the air._

_"Can we? I don't want to impose." Logan said looking at Kendall._

Kendall gave Logan a smile putting his arm over his shoulder. "Logie, you've never imposed on me before, whatever that means."

"_Kendall, really? We're fifteen and you don't even know what impose means?"_

"_Nope, because I have you Mr. walking dictionary."_

"_Ah… true."_

_Kendall laughed and walked the two to James and Carlos. "Now, how do we light these?"_

"_I need a match!"_

"_No, __**I **__need a match. You're going to watch me light it, and then you can hold onto it." Logan said snatching the sparklers out of his hands. Carlos made a move to grab them but Logan put his hand up. "Either let me or we aren't doing it at all."_

_Carlos pouted but gave in to Logan's commands. He knew if he didn't he wouldn't get to see the sparklers sparkle._

_Kendall walked over to a drawer at the wall and opened it, shuffling things in it until he found a box of matches. "Here Logie." He said giving Logan the box._

_Logan shot a glare. "You know I hate when you guys call me that."_

"_Yeah," He said ruffling Logan's hair. "I just love seeing you get all riled up."_

_"You don't know what imposed means but you can use 'riled up' perfectly fine in a sentence?" Kendall answered with a shrug. __Logan shook his head, but couldn't hide the smile._ He opened the box of matches and lit one giving the box of matches to whoever was closest, which was Carlos, but he didn't know that. He was too busy lighting the sparklers. One they were lit he smiled. "There. Here Carlos..." He trailed off when he saw Carlos trying to put out a fire on Kendall's bed. He noticed the box of matches scattered all on Kendall's bed.

"_My bed!" Kendall shouted, he didn't know why Logan stopped. Until he saw Logan staring at his bed and then at Carlos._

_The fire spread and connected with all the matches scattered on the bed. Logan quickly gave the sparklers to James who was ranting about how his hair was going to get ruined if they burn to death. Logan walked over to the wall, doing his best to ignore Kendall and Carlos shouting at each other. One apologizing profusely for starting fire, and the other reprimanding him for starting the fire. Logan walked to the wall next to the door and pressed on a panel. It slid open and extended out a small handheld fire extinguisher._

_Logan gingerly made his way to the bed where Carlos and Kendall were trying to fan out the flames, but only making it worse. _

_Kendall looked up at Logan wide eyes when he spotted the fire extinguisher. "Log-!"_

_He didn't finish. Instead he got a blast of foam in his face. Carlos and he yelped at the foam hitting them so suddenly. But as fast as it came it stopped._

_Kendall wiped his eyes clear of foam and looked at Logan with a WTF look._

_Logan looked at Kendall and smiled. "Fires out."_

Logan walked over to where the fire was, which was near a palm tree, he took notice of the blanket laid out right under it in the grass, but had more important things to attend to.

He fished out of his pocket, the personal shield he made for Kendall. He put it on the ground near the fire, he was disappointed, the fire detection system has yet to pick up on the fire, which was starting to grow more with each passing second. He let the fire touch the crystal and the robotic voice started up.

"Fire in vicinity. Expulsion system activated." The crystal glowed a dark green hue. Logan held in his breath and a wave of green energy spurt out, causing the fire to dissipate. He still had to work on that system on the crystal. It put out the fires; it did it by taking in all the surrounding oxygen in the vicinity of the fire and pushes it away so the fire can die on its own from the lack of oxygen.

Logan sighed. This was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon. "Carlos." He said sternly as he turned. He didn't have to ask who started it. Everyone in the room knew who started it.

Carlos looked at him with a bucket in his hands. "Hey Logie..."

That only caused Logan's glare to intensify. He hated that nickname and only ever let Kendall call him that, but even then he barely let it slide. "I'm going back to my room." Logan said turning on his heel. Never noticing his friends giving Carlos the death glare because of what he did.

They had it all planned, and then Carlos ruined it.

Kendall walked over to Carlos wanting to punch him hard in the face. "WHY!" Kendall said his hands up in the air. "I had it all set up!"

Carlos winced at Kendall yelling at him. He hated getting yelled at, but knew he kind of deserved it. "I'm sorry Kendall; I tripped while putting the candles with the blanket."

"You can fly a space craft against dozens of enemy ships no problem in space, but you can't put a candle on the floor!" Kendall sighed. "Forget it. I'm going to bed." He said walking out of the botany dome.

He had it all planned. Since Logan became better he wanted to ask the question and he wanted it to make it special. He wanted to ask Logan to marry him. And with his friends help he had it all ready, but then Carlos had to be Carlos and start a fire.

He walked into his room and saw Logan already in bed. Kendall stripped down and changed into his pajamas. He got in and cuddled into Logan. Logan turned and laid his head on Kendall's chest. "So, you going to tell me what that was?"

Kendall sighed. He wanted to tell Logan, but knew he'd ruin it if he did. "I wanted to take you on a date, but Carlos kinda ruined that."

Logan made a noise of acknowledgment. "Thanks though. I probably would have loved it."

"...I knew you would have... I love you." Kendall said kissing him on the top of the head.

"I love you too."

Logan was the first to wake up. He usually woke up first because his job took up so much time. He yawned sitting up by pushing up from Kendall's chest. He groaned but didn't wake up. Logan smiled. Kendall was always a deep sleeper.

Logan wanted to work, but he just didn't feel like getting out of bed. He just wanted to have a lazy day with Kendall. Bu then he felt it. Kendall's hard on. Logan stifled his laughter. He remembered now. He and Kendall haven't had sex since the night of the award ceremony. That was nearly a month ago. Logan's lip turned into a devious smile. He usually doesn't do this to wake Kendall up, but he loved what happened right after.

Logan slyly went down to Kendall's pajama pants and mouthed the erection through the very thin fabric. Kendall groaned in response, but didn't wake up. Logan continued and could hear Kendall's breathing become slightly rasp. He could see the faint blush on Kendall's flushed cheeks, but still hasn't woken up.

Logan grabbed the waistband and pulled up and down, letting the erection spring to life. Kendall smirked and took Kendall. And again Kendall groaned this time louder. Logan smirked when he felt a pair of hands grip his hair as he bobbed up and down. He looked up never stopping and saw Kendall with half lidded eyes looking down at him. "Logie."

Logan popped up and crawled on top of Kendall. "Morning."

Kendall smiled. "Morning." He said pulling Logan down into a kiss. They battled for dominance and eventually Kendall won. He flipped them over straddling Logan. They gave each other sloppy wet kisses. Logan groaned when Kendall rubbed Logan through his shorts with his knee. He was already hard as a rock.

Logan wanted this just as much as Kendall did, and he wanted it bad. He flipped them over and removed his shorts sitting in Kendall's lap thrusting into Kendall vigorously.

Kendall moaned and then smirked. "Someone's eager?"

Logan panted out. "Shut up. It's been a month."

Kendall chuckled and flipped them over. "Suck." He said to Logan with his fingers in front of him. Logan eagerly took them and started licking them. Kendall groaned as Logan licked and sucked his fingers. "Ok, you ready?" He said taking his fingers away from Logan.

Logan nodded and Kendall went down to Logan's entrance and pushed a finger in. Logan groaned at the intrusion. Kendall wanted to go in now, Logan was tight and it was hot. "Fuck." Logan said still getting used to the finger. Kendall added another and when he knew it was enough he added another. Soon Logan was moving trying to get more friction and movement from Kendall's fingers that seemed to be moving excruciatingly slow.

"Fuck! Kendall just do it!" Logan snapped at Kendall moving his hips up and down on Kendall's fingers. Kendall unknowingly licked his lip see Logan undone like this.

"Ready?"

"Just do it." Logan breathed out.

Kendall smirked and pushed in all the way with one deep thrust. He had to stop himself when Logan groaned in pain. The pleasure he was feeling was immense, the intense heat and tightness around him made his head spin. "You ok?"

Logan took a few pained breathes before he spoke. "Yeah, just give me a sec." Logan closed his eyes and tried to push back the pain, but opened them when Kendall cupped his face. "Ok, go."

Kendall pushed out slowly and back in. Watching Logan's face for any signs of pain. After a few shallow thrusts Kendall decided to push in more. When he did Logan moaned loudly hitting his head against the pillow.

"Fuck!" Logan's hands went to Kendall's back scratching him, causing him to groan out in a pleasured pained kind of way.

He looked down at his cock sliding in and out of Logan. Loving the feeling he was getting from it and the way he made Logan whither under him completely. He slid out almost completely before violently thrusting back in making Logan open his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. He was hitting him dead on the prostate and Logan could barely see straight, but the only thing he was thinking of was Kendall.

Kendall started thrusting into Logan loving the feeling of Logan around him. He had his hands propped on the side of Logan's head and Logan had his wrapped around his neck, as Kendall continued to thrust deep in to Logan's entrance.

Feeling Logan around him was making his head spin in every direction. He looked into Logan's eyes and saw the glazed over expression in his eyes from the pleasure he was feeling.

Kendall grabbed Logan's dick and started to pump it in slow ministrations. The look on Logans face told him he couldn't hold on much longer. Kendall went lower to Logan's ear and whispered. "Cum for me Logie."

Logan gave a long moan as he was undone. Letting the cum spurt from him and land on Kendall's hand and all over their chests. The excruciating tightness around Kendall's cock from Logan's release caused him to let go. He fell into the croon of Logan's neck and groaned something that sounded very familiar to Logan's name.

Kendall fell on Logan as they caught there breathes, utterly spent from the sex. Kendall quickly caught his breath and got off Logan and off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Logan breathed out still catching his breath. Kendall walked into the bathroom and heard the water running. Kendall came out a second later with a wash cloth. "Kendall you don't have to."

"I want to." Kendall said cleaning Logan up. Once he was done he threw the cloth in the hamper next to the window.

Logan sat up ignoring the dull pain in his backside. He didn't care about the pain. The sex was amazing.

"Where you going?"

Logan went to the closet grabbing a shirt then to the dresser for a pair of clean underwear and pants. "I have some work to finish for the Captain." Logan said putting on the boxers and pants. He was standing at the end of the bed. By then Kendall had his sweatpants back on. He pulled Logan by the waist and kissed him on the back of Logan's shirt Logan had draping over his shoulders still unbuttoned.

"Stay."

Logan giggled. "I can't I have a lot of work."

"…marry me."

Logan froze at those two words, mid buttoning his shirt. He didn't just hear what he heard. 'Kendall did not just ask me to marry him.'

He hadn't moved since Kendall asked the question , but Kendall did. He got off the bed and grabbed the small box that was in his jacket on the dresser. He opened it and knelt in front of Logan. "Logie, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He didn't know why he just asked, he had a plan, but he wants to be married to Logan sooner rather than later.

Logan stood there frozen looking at the white gold band in the ring box. It was like he brain shut off and all function of his body ceased. He couldn't think the only thing running through his mind was 'Kendall asked me to marry him. Kendall asked me to marry him. Kendall asked me to marry him. Kendall asked me to marry him.' That thought just kept on chanting through his head over and over.

Kendall knelt in front of Logan somewhat awkwardly. He just asked Logan if he would marry him and he hasn't said anything… for the past five minutes. "Umm… Logie I kinda need an answer."

He watched Logan snatch the ring from his hands and run out the door, completely forgetting that his shirt wasn't buttoned up. The last thing he heard before the door slid closed was Logan shouting. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Logan ran through the halls of the Station shamelessly counting to chant/scream the best news he's ever had in his entire life. "I'M FUCKING GETTING MARRIED!" Flailing his hands in the air with his ring.

Logan ran to the closet place which was the gym and ran in. Jo and Dak were training while Camille was watching them at the bench at the far side of the wall where the bench was propped at. Logan ran to Jo and Dak who he saw first. Jo was in the middle of high kicking Dak, but midair Loan grabbed her by her ankle and pinned her down.

She groaned and looked up at Loan who had a huge smile. "Logan what the fu-"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"…what?"

Logan jumped off of her and gripped Dak by the shoulders shaking him. "I'm GOING TO FUCKING GET MARRIED!" He let go of Dak and ran to Camille when he spotted her walking up to them.

"Logan what's going o-"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED."

Then he ran off out of the gym leaving his friends and everyone else in their watching in befuddlement. He runs to the stairs declaring that the elevator would be to slow down to the cafeteria where James and Carlos would most likely be at getting a late breakfast. He ran through the doors of the stairwell and saw the cafeteria.

He ran in and saw James, Carlos, Jett, and Stephanie at one of the middle tables. He didn't see what was going on. He ran to them and shook James by the shoulders causing him to choke on the food he was eating. They were in the middle of 'who can more corndog's'. Jett and Stephanie declined and instead watched their two friends in amazed disgust by how much they could eat.

James choked out the food. "I'm GETTING MARRIED!" That shout caused him to rechoke on the food he had in his mouth. Carlo stared at Logan dumbstruck.

Logan ran out again ignoring all the looks from his friends and others in the cafeteria eating. He ran to the stairwell and ran up twenty flights of stairs on nothing but pure adrenaline to the command room.

Kyle and the Captain were currently talking about the Aurora and its recovery. "It looks like you're going to be here for another few days until repairs are complete and then we have to run a full diagnostic." The Captain said standing at a table with Kyle standing on the other side.

"That's perfectly fine with me. I can have more time with Lo-"

They both stopped when they heard a yelp and a thud on the other side of the door of the command room. The door slid open and both looked at Logan with raised eyebrows. Logan ran to his uncle shouting. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" He turned to the Captain. "I'M FUCKING GETTING FUCKING MARRIED!" Both were dumbstruck with Logan shouting at them, swearing, and at his announcement.

Logan ran out of the control room and all the way back to his and Kendall's room screaming continuously he's going to 'fucking get fucking married and you bitches can't do any fucking thing about it!'

Kendall sat on the bed of his and Logan's room now fully dressed. He looked up when the door slid open. He was hoping it was Logan, but it wasn't. It was all his friends.

"Is it true!" Camille said running over to Kendall.

"What is?" Kendall said looking at his friends confused.

Carlos rolled his eyes, but it lost Its affect by the huge on his face. "That you and Logan are getting married?"

"Oh, he still hasn't given me an answer."

"I'm GETTING MARRIED BITCHES!" They all turned to Logan's shouting voice and a second later Logan ran into the room. Once he spotted Kendall he lunged at him.

"Hey Logi-" Logan tackled Kendall onto the floor straddling him by the waist. Kendall chuckled at Logan's excitement. "I guess that's a yes?"

Logan nodded furiously. "Of course it's a yes!" He said kissing Kendall, when they pulled apart Kendall cupped Logan's face.

"I love you." Logan beamed.

"I love you too."

* * *

_And it's over! NO! But yeah... I'm working on the prequel, but i think it's going to be some time until I get it up on here. But like I said in the last chapter that to keep you guys afloat I'm posting this other Kogan story that I have. It's completely written. So the updating process will be all spread out evenly. I'll probably post the first chapter of that story after i post this or in the next few days. Whether or not I want to mess with it a little. Well, yeah till next time._


End file.
